Crazy Comes Home
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: After a long time away from the sport she loved, AJ Lee decides it's time for a comeback.
1. Prologue

It was early spring. She always hated the spring. Something about every insect and sinus attacking flower coming back from their icy grave of winter was... stressful? For lack of a better term.

"Mrs. Brooks?"

April kept her head turned to the desolate, rainy layout on the other side of the thick plate of glass that separated her from freedom. Metaphorically and literally. Downtown Chicago always seemed like a post-Armageddon wasteland when it was raining. Minus the gore, fire, and crumbling buildings. It was strangely therapeutic and comforting at times like this. The world seemed so simple, yet so complex all at once.

"April."

Her head finally snapped back to attention at the mention of the birth name she was cursed with. "I prefer AJ." She said with a faux sense of confidence. Truthfully, she never saw herself here in a million years. But, as fate would have it, today's procedures were apparently more than necessary.

"Would you like me to repeat myself?"

AJ blinked. The lawyer had a mustard stain on his tie. Dijon, maybe? "No, sir, I heard you. And, yes, I'm positive this is what I want." Her make believe confidence couldn't stop the sadness from choking her up and cause her to stumble over her words. Did she want this? Of course not. But after failed attempts at counseling, both with and without Phil, it was clear it just wasn't going to work.

Wrestling was both their lives for so long, and he just wasn't the same without it. The second they gave him a reason, he packed his things and ran for the hills. Were the WWE wrong in some of the things that happened? Yes, of course. Were those things the cause of his depression and hate for the thing he loved. Yes, of course. Did he allow his depression falter their relationship to the point that AJ set an appointment with a divorce attorney and ask for an end to this? Yes... Of course.

Maybe that's why she found solace in the rain. It reminded her of renewal. Something that was asked of her a few days prior from her old employer. Granted, being a best selling author while going back to her old ways was going to be hard. Maybe the hardest thing she ever did. But she missed it. She wanted it. Needed it. A fresh start with old ties.

The first step was cutting off some old loose ends.

"Will Phil sign the papers? If this is an emergency situation I recommend calling the police."

AJ slowly shook her head. "I'll sign. Then you can send them over. I'll give him a few days to decide."

Life was rough since Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk, was released from the WWE. It started off as a mild depression. Then the reasons for his departure surfaced and caused a deeper sadness. AJ helped him as best as she could while fighting her own demons. Sometimes he'd come home angry at the world. She'd be waiting for him to better his day but his aura would thwart her plans before she even had a chance to try anything. Sure, she ranged from happy to eccentric to sad to borderline psychotic at times. But at least she was happy most days. He was never happy. And it was unfair for him to take it out on her.

* * *

Punk was up in Milwaukee training all day. After his second loss, his MMA career was surely over. But he remained persistent.

AJ knew he'd be home any minute, tired from another day of hard work. She checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror. She rarely dressed up in anything fancier than jeans and a button down, but her man needed extra love in harder times.

Her black skirt and grey t-shirt would do the trick. She sat, crossed legged, on the couch when she heard the lock turn over.

"Hey, baby," She greeted warmly to the exhausted man that shuffled into their home and tossed his keys on the counter. "How'd it go?"

"Shitty." He muttered irritably.

AJ's small smile turned to a frown. "Oh. That's too bad. What happened?"

Punk scoffed, dropping onto the couch beside her. "Fucked up my hand."

Hoping a teasing approach would heighten his mood, AJ rested her chin on his shoulder and giggled softly. "Yeah? Good thing both my hands work."

Punk shrugged her off. "Not know, April. I'm not in the mood for that shit, ok?"

AJ sat back on her heels. "Ok? Do you want me to get you anything?"

Punk tiredly ran his hands over his face a few times. "I just want a few minutes of peace and quiet, ok? Can you manage that?"

Chest tightening, AJ shook her head quickly and hopped from the couch almost as fast. She quickly paced to her bedroom, stripped her nice clothes off for a pair of pajamas, and sat on her bed. This wasn't the first time he'd blown her off. Sometimes it was worse too. He was never physical, thank God, but it still burned deep when he was cold like this. He was still bitter about being fired from WWE, and losing in the UFC, but when would the madness end? He can't keep using this excuse forever. Eventually, he'll have to move past it... But what if he never did? What if he was stuck as the depressed grump she now came home to? What happened to the lively, energetic, charasmatic man she fell in love with and married? She wanted a family; Babies, a big yard, several dogs to cuddle with at night.

Ever since he changed... She started having doubts.

As AJ pulled the blankets back to hopefully get a nap, it started to rain.


	2. Chapter 1

The flight was leaving in a few short moments.

AJ sat in the terminal, awaiting for the go ahead to hand the attendant her ticket. She pulled the grey hood of her favorite TapOut hoodie over her head. It was raining still and didn't seem like it was letting up. It wasn't going to delay her flight to Orlando, luckily. AJ really hoped no one recognized her and begged for an autograph or a moment of her time. Not because she hated interacting with fans, but because she needed the brief few hours to herself.

Punk was skeptical as to why AJ needed to leave for Orlando on such short notice, but the second she said it was for a book signing he rolled his eyes and left her alone. AJ felt bad about lying to her husband, but if he knew she was going there to talk with Hunter about a possible return to the ring, he would be absolutely livid. In the odd chance that she was given the chance to return to the ring, Punk would have to know about everything. Then again, if he got the divorce papers before she got back to their home then maybe she won't have to take his anger.

AJ sighed heavily. The lawyer mentioned he'd drop the divorce paperwork off at her home today. Punk was home all day, so he was going to receive them. How he was going to respond, AJ wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she was scared about what might happen. And she hated being scared around her husband all the time.

It was one nasty fight with Punk that drove AJ to call Stephanie. Tears spilling down her rosy cheeks, AJ begged for another chance. Stephanie reminded her that leaving was her choice. Still, Stephanie did feel sympathy for her ex employee and agreed to set up a meeting with Hunter for Thursday afternoon. AJ thanked Stephanie several dozen times before she hung up.

Deciding to distract herself from the drama in her life, AJ slid a pair of headphones over her ears. Music helped a lot when she was nervous. She also found it a good therapeutic method to help with her bipolar disorder. The sweet melody, slow and poetic or fast and angry, often helped distract her brain from the outside world and therefore made her more calm. Currently, AJ was listening to a heavy metal song she loved since she was a small child; She enjoyed all kinds of music.

Setting her playlist to shuffle, AJ noticed the flight attendant signal over to her to begin boarding the plane. AJ waited in line, handed off her ticket, bobbed her head and silently sang along to the tune playing in her headphones, and made her way on the plane to take her seat.

Deciding to catch some sleep, even though it was going to be a short flight, AJ leaned her head back against the headrest and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

"Look, I don't get why they need you in Orlando right away," Punk was agitated. His wife was going to be gone all weekend for some stupid book signing. "Can't they wait until the weekend's over?"

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "They told me there's a big demand for me to appear," She lied almost too easily. "So, ya know me, I can't bail on my fans."

Punk rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, go to fuckin' Orlando. Have a great time."

AJ sighed; Sighing became a regular thing to her in recent years. She checked her phone for maybe the thirtieth time to make sure she had the meeting time down. "Three thirty, performance center, Orlando," AJ reiterated in her mind. Her suitcase was packed, her headphones were charged (as was her phone), and she packed enough snacks in her case to survive the apocolypse, but she needed to be sure she wasn't starving when she arrived at the PC.

"Ok," AJ announced gleefully. "I'm on my way out," She skipped over to Punk, who was standing at the kitchen sink with a glass of water. "Wish me luck, babe."

Punk remained silent and refused to meet AJ's gaze.

AJ sighed, shrugged her shoulders, then pecked her lips on Punk's cheek. "I'll see ya Monday. Ok?" She frowned; Punk wasn't even acknowledging her presence; Apparently his glass of water was more important. AJ poked Punk in the side. "I love y-"

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" Punk shot back angrily, before slamming his glass down and storming out of the room.

"You." AJ whispered with tears starting to fill her eyes. Inhaling sharply to silence a cry, AJ picked up her bag and left the apartment without another word.

* * *

 _BANG BANG BANG_

"Who the fuck is banging on the door?" A lethal combination of loud noises and blinding sunlight almost caused Dean Ambrose to burst into flames, but he wasn't so lucky today.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

Dean sat up. "Whoever it is is a fucking dead man."

As Dean's vision slowly returned to him, he realized his bed-mate from the night before was still with him. Another nameless, nobody that happened to be within arms length when he got his drink on. Dean couldn't for the life of him remember what the girl's name was, but judging by the balled up "No Good Dean Ambrose" t-shirt on the floor, she was a fan of his.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

"Alright, I'm comin'! Fuck!" Dean yelled to the best of his abilities at the moment; Being hungover was a bitch, and this constant banging was a bitch to deal with.

Standing up slowly, trying to get his head to stop spinning, Dean sauntered to the front door of yet another hotel room he didn't remember renting.

"What?" Dean yelled through the door.

"Dude, it's me, open up!" It was Seth Rollins.

Dean rolled his eyes. Odds are, Seth was here to judge him _again_ for meeting up with some ring rat after a long week on the road.

Dean opened the door. "The world better be ending, mother fucker,"

"Close, we're late," Seth informed his best friend.

Dean squinted against the light coming from the hallway. "For?"

Seth raised his hands at his sides. "What are you talking about? We have a flight in an hour."

"Yeah, at two, it's ten in the morning."

Seth held up his phone to Dean's face. "It's one. What the hell happened to you last night anyway? You disappeared after I got to the bar."

Dean started to respond, but his female friend shuffled past him and out into the hallway. She thanked him for a great night, kissed his cheek, then said goodbye.

"Tell your friends," Dean called after her with a chuckle.

Seth watched the girl until she vanished onto the elevator. He turned back to Dean, arms still extended at his side. "Who the hell was that?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I didn't catch her name."

Seth sighed. "Look, man, I know the divorce was rough..."

"Easy, dude, it wasn't shit, alright?" Dean retreated back into the hotel room. " _She_ left _me_ , ok? Good riddance if you ask me."

It had been three months since Dean divorced his wife, Renee Young. Since then, Dean had been more unruly and reckless with women and alcohol. He always was, but it had gotten to an all time extreme after the break up.

"Fine, if you say so," Seth said. "Just hurry up and pack so we don't miss our flight."

"Dude, the dicks at Delta are gonna make us late anyway. So, relax. Order room service or something."

"Where do you think we are?"

"LA?"

"We're in Memphis."

Dean scratched his head. "Really?"

Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head. Deciding he tortured his Shield brother long enough, Dean reluctantly got dressed and repacked his suitcase.

* * *

Orlando always felt like AJ's long lost home. It was warm, sunny, and just seemed like the best place to be. It was the complete opposite of her childhood home in New Jersey.

"When we had a home, that is." AJ thought with a frown.

The WWE had rented her a car for the weekend; A "good sign", AJ figured. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was efficient and had good gas millage.

"Two fifteen," AJ thought out loud. "K, I'm a little early. Maybe Hunter will want to meet earlier... Or maybe he'll be pissed if I show up before I'm supposed to. Or maybe he emailed me and changed his mind and I am about to make an ass of myself."

AJ shook her head. Overthinking things was a weakness she had. Chances were, Hunter was going to let her down easy; Tell her that there's simply no room for her in the women's division on either brand. AJ sighed. Maybe it was a good idea to get this meeting done faster.


	3. Chapter 2

AJ hadn't been to the Performance Center in years. When the building came into view, she couldn't help but smile to herself. This was the building where her professional wrestling career really started. And maybe where it starts all over again. Walking inside, AJ smiled brighter at the familiar sounds of people taking bumps in the ring. That was something she secretly missed: Falling flat against the canvas, being in pain for less than a second, then hopping up and doing it all over again.

AJ entered through a doorway towards the end of the hallway. Inside the massive room were four rings. AJ smiled; It was just like she remembered it. Several people were spread out through the room and the few rings. AJ recognized a few people she hadn't met before but remembered seeing on tv. For the last few years, when Phil wasn't home, she'd secretly watch the latest episode of RAW or SmackDown just to see what was new with the WWE. Apparently, there was an all women's pay-per-view coming up soon which meant, in the case she was rehired, she may be able to compete there.

"Holy crap," Came a voice from AJ's right. "Are you AJ Lee?" The girl was blonde, roughly the same height as AJ, and wore smart looking glasses. AJ was certain her name was Liv.

AJ shrugged. "Yeah, I was. Long time ago."

Liv slapped her hands together. "Oh, this is so cool. You were one of my favorites. Are you making a comeback?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Hunter. Do you know where he is?"

Liv nodded her head. "For sure, I'll go get him."

AJ watched the excited blonde skip away from where she was standing and round a corner at the opposite end of the hall. Taking a second look around, AJ noticed a few wandering eyes looking in her direction. She wasn't sure what they were saying to each other, but a few Superstars were staring at her then turning and saying something to someone near them.

"Great," AJ thought. "Been here less than ten minutes and they're already talking shit."

Thankfully, Liv returned a moment later with a hulking man following close behind her.

"AJ," Triple H greeted her with a friendly side hug. "Good to see you again, kid. How was your flight?"

AJ shrugged. "I slept through most of it."

Triple H chuckled. "That's nice. Let's have a talk in my office."

As AJ followed her former boss to his office, she caught more side glances from the other Superstars. Some she recognized from either tv or working with them before, but others she'd never seen before. NXT guys, she figured, since she didn't watch a lot of that in her free time. Walking through the halls and seeing some of the old pay-per-view posters brought back memories, both good and bad. What surprised her, and made her stop walking, was the No Way Out promo poster with her and Daniel Bryan on the front.

"One of my personal favorites," Triple H said, apparently noticing she had stopped walking and joined her.

AJ smirked at the poster. "I thought you guys took down old posters with talent that didn't work here anymore."

Triple H shook his head. "No, just ones with Superstars we aren't in good graces with anymore. Like, your husband, for example."

Of fucking course they didn't keep his poster up. Why would they after he left the company, burned every bridge he had in the WWE, and bad mouthed them while AJ was still employed with them? And why shouldn't he? It's not like they took that anger out on her. It's not like the management and wrestlers that disagreed with his actions took their frustration out on her since they knew she'd pass on the message. Wait, no, that's exactly what happened. The year and a half she had with the company before retiring and walking away with dignity like a real champion would, was the absolute worst of her life. She was bullied, harassed, and almost forced into a story line that basically mocked her mental illness. Fuck that, AJ thought when she signed the dotted line that finalized her retirement. Fuck the people that made fun of her. Fuck everyone that made her feel unwelcome. Fuck the stick bitches that mocked her when she brought the women's division back from the dead.

"Fuck Phil," AJ heard herself say out loud, realizing she had begun crying.

Triple H looked at her curiously. "I noticed you weren't wearing a ring. I didn't want to bring it up until we were in my office. I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"He's such an asshole." AJ said bitterly through her tears.

"I agree," Triple H set his hand on one of AJ's small shoulders. "How about we head to my office and we can chat, ok?"

AJ wiped some tears away with the heel of her hand. "Yeah, fine." She muttered before continuing down the corridor.

* * *

Triple H's office was somewhat like what AJ remembered. He had several pictures in a display case along with the original NXT, NXT Women's, and NXT Tag belts. Other than that, it was an ordinary office. It definitely smelled like a normal office, just with a hint of salmon. AJ dry heaved when she began to wonder why an office would smell like regular office and salmon.

"So," Triple H began once he and AJ took a seat. "Stephanie and I have been talking about you ever since you called."

"Good things, I hope," AJ said with a tight lipped smile.

"Mostly, yes," Triple H cleared his throat; AJ internally sighed, since that body cue meant she was in trouble. "Since your departure, things have changed around here. The women's rosters are bigger. The women are taken more seriously. And it's mostly thanks to you and your effort to be seen as an equal to the guys."

"But..." AJ said.

"That's just the thing. We wouldn't know where to put you on either roster. RAW has Ronda, Sasha, and Alexa while SmackDown has Charlotte, Becky, and Naomi. We have up and comers on either side, and it wouldn't make much sense to put you in NXT."

AJ could already feel herself getting choked up. Great, she just flew a thousand miles to get shot down. Fantastic. Now she got to go home and feel the wrath of her soon to be ex-husband and his several opinions on the divorce. God, what the fuck happened in her life that she ruined a chance at wrestling. Of all things, the one thing she's good at is impossible to get back into.

"However..." Triple H continued.

AJ sat up in her seat, eager to hear what Triple H had in mind.

"Since you are a legend in your own right, and since the WWE Universe has been demanding a return from you, Stephanie and I have been bouncing ideas off of each other and seem to have found a common ground."

"Will you just fucking tell me already?" AJ mentally screamed while keeping the same smile on her face.

"We would like for you to be the on-screen commissioner for Monday Night RAW starting the Monday after Evolution. You won't even make an appearance at the pay-per-view, that's how much we want to keep this under wraps. Then, the next night, Stephanie will be fired and you'll replace her, hopefully to a loud ovation."

"On screen authority again? Greeeeat." AJ thought.

"Of course, Stephanie and Vince will still run RAW, while Shane and I run SmackDown, but you will be the on-screen persona."

"Right, I get it," AJ said, actually starting to feel peace for the first time that day. This was it, the return she needed and wanted more than anything in her life. She was free from Punk, and Chicago, and feeling sad all the damn time. "Where do I sign?" She asked cheerfully.

"You're open to the idea?" Triple H asked.

AJ smiled, genuinely this time, and nodded her head. "Absolutely."


	4. Chapter 3

AJ's first time back in the ring couldn't have gone any better. The day after her meeting with Triple H, AJ arrived at the PC again. This time, she would be in the ring for the first time in three years. She was nervous but determined. If she could prove she could still go, then maybe Triple H would let her have a match again.

Her first bump in three years felt like returning home after a long month on the road. She hit the mat hard with enough force to make a loud boom, but the smile on her face made it seem like the fall had no effect on her at all.

"That was great. Keep the smile off your face next time and it's perfect." Matt Bloom, head trainer and the former Prince Albert, told AJ after she got up.

AJ nodded her head. "Right. No smile." She stepped back into the corner again. She stepped forward, dropped to her back, and landed safely without a big dumb grin on her face.

Matt nodded his head. "Perfect. You haven't lost a step. With bumps anyway," He turned to a group of women outside the ring. "Peyton, come on in."

AJ watched as one of the four women broke away from the group and entered the ring. She was pretty, AJ admitted. Not as pretty as some other girls, but she was still attractive.

"AJ, this is Peyton Royce," Matt said. "She's on SmackDown Live. She's one of the safer workers I know, so she should be a good first sparring partner for today."

Skipping introductions, AJ quickly attempted a school boy roll-up. Peyton kicked out after a two count. AJ fully expected Peyton to come at her for jumping right into the sparring, but the black haired woman stayed seated on the canvas and began laughing.

"I love it," Peyton said in a thick Australian accent. "I love the enthusiasm. Brilliant, AJ."

AJ, not used to people being so friendly after a sneak attack, nodded her head slowly. "Right... Thanks?"

Peyton backed into the corner opposite AJ. "How about some proper sparring now?"

"Oh, fuck yeah," AJ thought with a smirk.

The two women locked up in the center of the ring. Peyton called for a headlock. After being taken into the hold, AJ carefully stepped pushed her foot onto the back of Peyton's knee. Once she knelt, AJ ducked behind Peyton. She locked in a pretty secure hammerlock, but she remembered to let loose a little bit so she didn't actually wrench on Peyton's arm. Peyton stood back up. She called for a snapmare.

As Peyton reached back for AJ's head, AJ reminded herself not to be scared to do a flip bump. It was never her favorite thing to do her first go around at wrestling. But now making a comeback in her early thirties with a surgically reconstructed back, maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time around.

AJ planted her feet and jumped forward. She flipped perfectly and landed on her ass with a loud bang.

"Yeah, not so bad," AJ thought, feeling almost no pain from her landing.

Peyton finished off the sequence with a chin lock. Matt told the girl's to break up.

"Good work," Matt told AJ. "I can see you're a little nervous. That's perfectly ok when making a comeback. Especially since you haven't been taking bumps or wrestling in three years."

"You think I'll be ok?" AJ asked.

Matt nodded his head. "Absolutely. From what Hunter tells me, you won't be wrestling anytime soon. But in the odd chance you get a match, you'll be fine."

AJ nodded her head. With her brain screaming at her to jump up and down and cheer until her voice gave out, AJ remained a professional demeanor. Wrestling was good. Bumps still hurt like hell but she knew she'd live. And the biggest plus of all was not having to go back to Chicago anytime soon. Maybe to pack her things and tell her dogs she loved them before ultimately leaving them with her shitbag soon-to-be ex-husband. Everything was going to be ok again, and that made AJ smile. Physically smile. And she didn't care if it meant extra reps of cardio from Matt if he caught her doing it. AJ Lee is back, bitches.

"Wanna keep going?" Peyton asked.

AJ nodded her head. "Hell yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Sore. That was all AJ could think right now. Her return to in-ring sparring went great. Moves were swift. Bumps hurt, but they always did. That was fine. Then the workout came. She ran on the treadmill for close to an hour. She lifted weight heavier than her dogs for the first time in ages. And she was made to do agility drills she was certain, at least before today, were impossible for her to complete. But she did it. And did she ever regret it.

Body burning, AJ flopped face first onto her bed in her hotel room. If being a returning Superstar wasn't enough, a complimentary hotel room for the weekend she was there was a pretty cool thing. Her next main goal, if her body would allow it, was a nice hot shower. That was the best thing after a body breaking workout.

There was a sharp knock at the door. "House keeping!"

AJ sat up and smiled. She knew that British accent anywhere. "With that sexy voice? I call bullshit!"

There was a laugh on the other side of the door. "Ok, sorry, I'm not a maid. Complimentary call girl service! Open up!"

AJ laughed. She ran to the door and threw it open.

In came her best friend Paige. Paige threw her arms around the shorter woman; She lifted her into the air until AJ ordered her to put her back down.

"Oh my God, baby girl, it's so good to see you," Paige said, not wanting to break away from AJ.

AJ laughed. "I know. I've missed you so much, Paige."

Paige broke the hug. "I do hate you for not tellin' me you were back in town."

"How was I supposed to know you were in Orlando? Don't you travel with SmackDown?" AJ asked.

"Not on a Thursday, babe," Paige said. "I'm here until Tuesday."

AJ nodded her head. "Of course. What the fuck was I thinking?"

Paige sat herself and AJ on the bed. "You have to tell me what's been goin' on."

AJ's chest tightened. "Everything?"

Paige grinned and nodded her head. "Yeah, everything."

* * *

AJ's anxiety only grew more and more as the silence continued. Paige sat on the hotel bad, eyes widened, mouth partially agape, staring silently at her best friend. AJ told Paige everything. As in EVERYTHING. The drama with Punk. Her return to WWE. The divorce papers being sent to her home. The lack of sexual contact in recent months. That may have been too much, AJ thought, but Paige said everything.

AJ chuckled nervously. "Don't be so eager to say something back."

Paige blinked. "No, I'm sorry, AJ," She sighed. "I just... That's a lot of heavy shit you have to carry."

AJ nodded her head. "Tell me about it."

Paige sighed again. She reached out her arms, which made AJ flinch, but Paige managed to pull her in for a gentle embrace.

"Good heavens, baby girl, I don't know how you could be so strong." Paige commented.

AJ felt tears well up in her eyes. But, not wanting Paige to see her cry, AJ blinked her eyes until the tears went away.

"You taught me some things about it," AJ told her friend. "And Kaitlyn, but I have no idea where she is. She barely calls me anymore. And when she does they're like two minutes."

"Everyone's busy," Paige said. "We all have shit to do. But, especially since you're back, you and I can hang out whenever you want. Mama can make all the pain go away."

AJ smirked. "I don't think you can make _all_ my pain go away."

Paige laughed, making AJ join her. "No, maybe not that," The British woman with her laughter. "I mean other things. There's nothing a good pint couldn't fix."

"Ugh, tell me about it," AJ said with a roll of her eyes. "Phil NEVER lets me have alcohol. EVER. We had friggin' Pepsi our wedding day. I begged for sparkling champagne and he acted like I told him I was leaving him and taking the dogs."

"Well, now you are leaving but he keeps the dogs." Paige said.

AJ scoffed. "The fuck he is. The first chance I get, I'm getting all of my babies on a plane and back with me. He never takes care of them. Only when I scream at him to do it."

"How does he take that?" Paige asked.

AJ sat upright. She stuck out her chest and flexed her arms. Speaking in an exaggerated deep voice, AJ said: "Hey, April, you shouldn't speak to your husband like that. It isn't very lady like. You're scaring the dogs. Stop throwing shit at me."

Paige laughed again, twice as hard. "That is perfect. Oh, I'm so glad you're leaving that wanker."

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. Me too, I guess. Part of me wishes we could fix things. But... Heaven knows I tried so many times."

Paige laid a sympathetic hand on AJ's shoulder. "You did you're best. If he isn't the one, then he isn't the one. I've been engaged three times now. I know what it feels like to think a guy is the one and find out he really isn't. You'll find Mr Right. He might be out there, drinking a cup of coffee and reading Crazy is my Superpower in some Starbucks in Greensboro."

"So my soulmate is a hipster? Thanks, Paige." AJ sarcastically said.

Paige chuckled. "You know what I mean. Until then, or when you get sick of me, I'll be right here."

AJ smiled, feeling more relief wash over her. "Thanks. Really. You don't know how much it means to me that I told you everything and you were perfectly ok with it."

"Anytime, baby girl," Paige clapped her hands together. "So, since you're here all weekend, how about a night out?"

AJ cringed. "Seriously? Do you even know me?"

Paige snickered. "Yes, I know you'd rather chew your own foot off. But a night out will do you good. Couple drinks, some good people," Paige playfully nudged AJ with her elbow. "Maybe get some action for you? You said it's been a while."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Right, because I'd put out for a ring rat. Plus, I'm still technically married."

"Or I could just do it." Paige suggested. "Trust me. Lay back, kick those Henley's off, and I'll make you forget all about poor Phillip."

"As much as I would love that," AJ replied sarcastically. "I don't do the dirty with chicks. Besides, I just got done with a workout. My hands off area is all sweaty."

"You think a sweaty cunt will stop me?" Paige asked.

AJ swatted Paige on the shoulder, playfully. "Gross, dude. Anyway, I'm taking a hot shower. Maybe... I'll go out with you and whoever."

Paige squealed in delight. "Yes! Awesome. I'll plan your outfit. Don't worry, I'll make it very hot but very AJ at the same time."

AJ groaned dramatically, getting a laugh from Paige. She got off the bed and slipped into the bathroom.

AJ struggled slightly to pull off her workout clothes due to her strenuous workout. Finally, she pulled off all clothing and tossed them into a heap beside the sink.

AJ winked at herself in the mirror. "Sweet tits, girl," She tilted her head, eyeing her midsection. "Rock hard killer abs. I so totally still got it."

As AJ turned the shower on, her phone began ringing. It was an unknown number, which made AJ hesitate for a second, but she answered anyway.

"Yeah?" AJ asked.

"Hey, it's me," It was Phil; AJ's heart sank. "Just had an interesting conversation with a divorce attorney... I think we should have a quick chat."


	5. Chapter 4

AJ violently whipped her phone at the wall. Her worse fear had become reality. And in the worst possible way.

There was a vice closing on AJ's brain. An elephant was sitting on her chest, making it impossible to breath. The shattered remnants of her cellphone littered the bathroom counter top. Her eyes searched wildly at the reflection in front of her. Not even the other AJ knew what to do.

A knock at the door.

A soothing British accent. "AJ? Are you ok, hun? I heard a loud bang."

AJ opened her mouth to speak, but only a pathetic whimper sounded.

"AJ?" Came the voice again.

AJ's eyes widened. Why did that voice sound like His? He couldn't be here. He was in Chicago. He had to be.

"Baby girl, you're scarin' me."

AJ hit the floor with enough force she bounced. She kicked her feet until her back hit the wall.

"AJ, please say somethin'."

AJ shook her head wildly from side to side. He was here. How was this possible? He was just on the phone, and now He's on the other side of the door? No, this couldn't be real. This had to be some kind of nightmare.

Suddenly, the lock on the door popped open. A raven haired girl AJ knew stood on the other side of the door.

"Babes?" The woman said, her voice sounding less like His now.

AJ just stared blankly at her.

"AJ, what happened?" Paige rushed to the tiny woman huddled next to the sink.

The tiny woman saw the terrified look on her friend's face. It only made her feel more scared. She hated being scared. AJ flinched hard when Paige reached for her. Her gentle touch was warm and welcoming, but she had fallen for that one too many times.

"AJ, come here, please," Paige begged. She tried getting an embrace locked on her friend, but AJ kept her back pressed hard against the wall.

AJ tried to speak again. She couldn't. The reason escaped her until she felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm crying," AJ thought. "Great. How fucking lame do I look now? My fucking phone is busted, there's a hole in the wall, and I'm cowering naked under the sink while I'm crying. I must look like a goddamn superhero."

"Honey, come here." Paige said, more sternly but just as gentle.

AJ gazed curiously at the woman in front of her. She seemed scared too. Why should she? Did her ex-husband just call her and threaten retaliation for wanting out of a terrible relationship? It certainly wasn't because she feared for her well being. She was a small, weak, excuse of a woman. That's what He just told her. Why should she feel any different?

"Ok, fine," Paige managed to wrestle AJ away from the wall long enough to get her arms around her tiny frame. "Baby girl, please talk to me," She said.

AJ inhaled a shaky breath. "He signed the papers." She whispered.

Paige nodded her head. "Ok, it's ok. It must feel so good, right? You don't ever have to talk to that jerk again."

AJ shook her head. "He... He said he'd... He'd be... beat..."

Paige's gripped tightened. "Shh, it's ok, AJ. He won't come near you. Not while I'm here. Understand?"

AJ buried her face in Paige's shoulder. Just the smallest gesture of safety and comfort meant the world right now.

"He's never touching you again," Paige said, voice heavy with venom. "You stay away. I'll let you stay with me, ok? Until you can find a place for yourself, you stay with me."

The thought of going to a home that didn't have Him there was a dream AJ never thought she'd have. Sure, Paige's boyfriend would be there. But he was nice according to Paige. Living with a man made her hesitate, but the security of a friend's love and a warm bed that wasn't rented for the night was music to AJ's ears.

"Yes." AJ whispered.

"Yes?" Paige kept her hug locked on AJ as she leaned her head back to look into her friend's eyes.

AJ nodded her head slowly. "Yes. I trust you, Paige. You're the only one I can trust anymore."

Paige's eyes looked hurt. Why did she hurt? Who the hell would hurt her? Well, besides all those nasty people that made fun of her when all those private photos and videos spread across the internet. AJ remembered calling her the day she found out. Paige was in hysterics. She threatened all kinds of things, but AJ managed to talk her down. That was a proud moment for her: Reassuring Paige she didn't actually want to die.

Paige sighed heavily. "AJ... It'll be alright. Things seem terrible now, but that's just because you can't think ahead. You're back with the WWE. You don't have to ever go back to that shit hole in Chicago. You can stay in Orlando now. And don't you worry, I will do everything in my power to bring all your doggies down here."

AJ cried again. Instead of sadness, these were tears of joy. She prayed to a higher being she wasn't sure was even there that this was real. If she woke up, next to that prick, in her cold apartment in Chicago, Illinois, she was sure that would be the last straw.

But this wasn't a dream. She was really sitting naked on the floor of a hotel in Orlando, Florida while her long lost best friend gently hugged her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Paige?" AJ addressed the tall Brit. "Can I take a shower? You can stay in here if you're afraid to leave me alone."

Paige sighed. "Ok, hun. You can do that. I'll be waiting right here if you need me, ok?"

AJ nodded her head. "I'm a big girl, Paige, I can sometimes do things for myself."

Paige chuckled. "I know, baby girl, I know."

As the warm water cascaded over AJ, her aching muscles finally relaxed. As the water circled the drain, both metaphorically and literally, she felt a cleansing from her old life as it washed away with the dirt she collected from the day.


	6. Chapter 5

Tonight was the night of Evolution: WWE's first all female pay-per-view. Sadly, neither AJ nor Paige would be a part of the in-ring action. Paige had a spot on commentary and the pre-show panel. AJ wasn't aloud to make her presence known at the arena to any fans. She was allowed to interact and reunite with other talent. But she was not to tell a soul outside of WWE that she was there for Evolution or RAW the next night.

"At least Paige has a spot on the show," AJ thought with a grumpy frown.

She was seated backstage near catering. Much to her chagrin, AJ was met with excited hugs and cheers from the women she used to work with. Natalya and Alicia Fox were some of the first familiar faces she got to see. They continued to try and bait an answer out of her about her reason for being in WWE, but AJ refused to tell them.

Little to their knowledge, the day after AJ arrived back at the PC, she met with Vince, Stephanie, and Triple H about her new role as RAW Commissioner. Fortunately, Vince loved the idea and green-lit the story line right away. Stephanie, after allowing Baron Corbin to lose control of his roster, will be fired after she fires Baron. Then, right after Stephanie's firing, AJ would make her triumphant return to WWE. It sounded like the return of the century. AJ didn't doubt it would blow everyone away.

Some other notable faces gave their hugs and greetings to the former Divas champion. Dismay would replace her joy when she made eye contact with a set of twins, one more 'surgically enhanced' than her sister. Brie and Nikki Bella. The Bane of AJ's existence for years. The twins threw AJ a dirty look as they sauntered by. AJ had half the mind to tear their hair out and pop their implants, but she resisted for the sake of her job.

AJ made her way to catering; The show was starting soon and the pre-show panel was making her bored and hungry. Something about being bored always made AJ hungry. And she was usually always bored unless she was promoting her book, writing, or wrestling. Obviously that kind of thing can lead to an unhealthy diet, but AJ spent a few extra hours at the gym if she felt the extra slices of cheesecake had overstayed their welcome.

"OH! EM! GEE!"

Before AJ could process who was talking, she was attacked with a bone crunching hug and a face full of long black hair.

"Bayley," AJ said as happy as her annoyed state would let her. "So good to see you again."

"Me?" The hugger practically screamed. "You're here! That is amazing! What are you doing here tonight?!" She paused and gasped. "Don't tell me," She started to giggle. "You're in the battle royal, right?"

AJ switched her focus to Sasha Banks, who AJ hardly noticed was standing beside them when she was ambushed by Bayley.

"Did you give home girl cocaine?" AJ asked the purple haired woman.

Sasha shrugged. "She gets excited easy."

Bayley, now visibly bouncing in place, turned her head away from Sasha in a huff.

"I am a friendly person, Sasha," Bayley stated matter of fact. "You could be too if you weren't such a meanie."

Sasha rolled her eyes again but let the faintest hint of a smile show.

"Good to see you two again," AJ said, trying to leave the conversation. "Good luck out there tonight. Kick some butt."

AJ, as quick as she could without dropping the mound of cookies and chicken she piled on her plate, hurried back to her table near one of the backstage tvs.

* * *

Since Paige was on commentary with Renee Young and Beth Phoenix, AJ was left to herself for the rest of the show. A lot of people came up to her to say hello, but not a lot stuck around. Sasha and Bayley stayed after their match with the Riott Squad. They were good enough company, but AJ felt like she was babysitting with Bayley around. The energetic young woman just got on her nerves. AJ loved Bayley as a friend; She was always a great person to be around. But AJ just felt uncomfortable with people that only saw the good in life, as crazy as that sounded.

"Ooh, Ronda and Nikki!" Bayley unnecessarily announced as the card graphic showed up on the screen.

AJ rolled her eyes. Not about Bayley, but the idea that Nikki Bella, of all the women on RAW, deserved a title shot.

"That should be me," Sasha grumbled.

AJ snickered. "For once, Banks, I actually agree with you."

Sasha turned her head towards Ronda. After a brief smirk, Sasha said: "Thanks, AJ. I don't know what they're thinking having the Bellas in the main event right now. It's supposed to be _our_ evolution. Not theirs. They're just a couple of..."

"Bitches?" AJ finished.

Sasha chuckled. "I was gonna say 'divas', but I like what you said more."

"You don't like Brie and Nikki, AJ?" Bayley asked.

"Why would I?" AJ asked. "They're a couple of stuck up snobs. They don't deserve to be here and they sure as hell don't deserve a title match."

"Amen, sister," Sasha chimed in.

"But they're always nice to me," Bayley said.

"That's because they're too chicken shit to say it to your face, Bay," Sasha explained. "They constantly talk bad about you. They do it to everyone."

Bayley dropped her head, very clearly upset about the revelation.

AJ uncharacteristically set a hand on Bayley's shoulder. "Bellas suck," she said, earning a quiet giggle from Bayley.

"No fucking way," AJ heard Sasha say as the bell rang.

AJ was about to ask what was up, until she saw the tv herself.

"What the fuck?" AJ nearly screamed.

Nikki was standing in the ring, with Brie by her side, and the RAW Women's Championship held high above her head.

"What the fuck happened?" AJ demanded.

"They used Twin Magic," Sasha said with a shake of her head. "They cheated to beat Ronda. Holy fuck, the fans are going to lose their minds."

AJ groaned heavily. First day back and it was already turning to shit.


	7. Chapter 6

It's happening. It's finally freaking happening. After three long years, AJ Lee is back, bitches.

RAW is a few short hours away. After a quick recap meeting with Triple H, AJ was informed her segment would be opening the show that night. The opportunity to open RAW after being gone for so long both terrified and motivated her to a whole new level she hadn't been on in her career before. This was going to be huge; Either in a really, really good way, or a really, really shitty way.

One of the worst things about being on camera was the need of makeup to seem more "presentable" under the bright lights. AJ didn't like makeup. Even the light touch up most WWE Superstars received was borderline unbearable. The makeup was the least of her problems. The stupid business suit she now had to wear since she was the on-screen commissioner made her feel a thousand times less like herself than a little blush and lipstick did.

Paige, having returned from catering, laid her chin upon AJ's shoulder. She made eye contact with the grumpy woman through the mirror and grinned.

"Ah, cheer up, baby girl," Paige kissed the top of AJ's head. "Just a little makeup never killed anyone."

AJ chuckled dryly. "That's easy for you to say. Besides, I hate this stupid ass suit they need me to wear. I swear, next week, no matter what, I'm wearing jeans and a hoodie during my segments."

"Ha, AJ Lee: The prettiest homeless woman in WWE," Paige laughed. "I can see that going over well with the boss."

AJ sighed. "I guess you're right."

As if the beauty requirement wasn't a big enough pain in the ass, the very last person AJ wanted to see right now took a seat next to her at the makeup booth. AJ resisted the urge to flip Nikki Bella the bird so hard she was sure a blood vessel or two was about to burst. But, deep down inside, AJ knew even the slightest indiscretion, especially with someone like Nikki Bella, would ultimately land her in hot water. So, as much as it pained her, she decided playing nice would have to be the way to play.

AJ checked over her shoulder for Paige, but she wasn't there. Typical. She probably headed back to catering after checking in on her.

"AJ, it's like, so great to see you again," Oh sweet mother of God, why did her voice have to be that fucking annoying? If her Botox pumped lips or silicone filled tits weren't a huge turn off already, that damned high pitched 'look at me, I'm pretty' tone in her voice made AJ want to violently tear her own hair out.

AJ's lips curled into the fakest smile she probably ever had to show anyone.

"It's so good to be back, Nicole," She said, feeling her soul catch fire for giving this lesser human the slightest attention.

"So, what do they have you doing now?" Nikki asked. "Are you still going to wrestle?"

"Yeah, first thing on my agenda is beating you with a steel chair until the army has to pull me off," AJ's inner voice screamed in reply. Instead of the petty death threat, AJ shrugged her shoulders. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, I'm super duper excited to see what happens," AJ swore she was about to either burst into flames or have a stroke if she had to sit near this Diva any longer.

Like a saving grace, the makeup artist stepped away from AJ. Since she figured she closely resembled a rodeo clown, she didn't even bother checking herself out in the mirror before she quickly made her way to catering to meet back up with Paige. Maybe she could get some much needed Bella shit talking off her chest.

* * *

In just a few moments, RAW was going to start with a recap of Evolution. Afterwards, Stephanie McMahon would hit the ring and talk up Evolution like it was her hard work that made it all possible. Simple heel heat, but it worked like a charm. Then she was to call Corbin to the ring, berate him for letting The Bellas cheat, then right before she fired him Vinnie Mac himself interrupts to fire Stephanie instead. Then... Moment of truth.

AJ's heart was beating a million miles a minute. This is it: Three long years after her first retirement. Would the fans go crazy like Vince wanted? Hopefully. Because if it fizzled and died, then this entire ordeal was for naught and AJ would be right back where she was before returning to Orlando. And since her divorce finally went through earlier that day, it's not like she could go back to her shitty apartment in the most depressing city on Earth.

"Excited?" The voice belonged to Stephanie McMahon, the woman she was kayfabe replacing. She was always good to AJ, even after Punk split.

"Freakin' nervous as hell," AJ openly admitted with a shy grin.

Stephanie smiled. "Don't worry, AJ. The people have been demanding a return from you for years. It's going to be an astronomical pop when your song hits."

AJ nodded her head. "Right, because who wouldn't love to see me after walking away from wrestling for three years after my shithead ex-husband burned every bridge he had to this place because he couldn't handle the fact that he wasn't cut out for the main event spotlight three years ago?"

Stephanie laid a gentle hand on AJ's shoulder. "He burned his bridges. You walked away with dignity. That's why you're here, and he's miserably wondering where his life went wrong."

AJ nodded her head. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Stephanie's music hit. "Oh," She said with a grin. "That's my cue."

AJ took a deep breath. Just a few more moments. Then the whole world will know: AJ Lee is back, bitches.

* * *

 _Monday Night RAW October 29, 2018_

"Thank you, thank you," Stephanie McMahon stood center of the ring, soaking in the negative reception the live audience was sending her way. "I know, Evolution was a tremendously successful event. And I have to say, if it weren't for smart businesswomen like myself, it wouldn't have been possible."

"I'd have to disagree with that," Renee Young said over on commentary.

"Unfortunately, there is one little thing I don't like about last night," Stephanie continued. "The ending to the RAW Women's Championship match was not what I was expecting, as a fan or an executive of WWE. The fact that something like that was allowed to happen is unacceptable. So, I think I need a word with RAW's acting general manager, Baron Corbin."

As Stephanie finished speaking, Corbin's music hit. When the towering man came on the stage, he was unsurprisingly booed by everyone in the arena.

"Stephanie McMahon doesn't look happy with Baron Corbin," Renee commented.

"Well, Baron Corbin is the acting RAW general manager," Michael Cole added. "It's his job to maintain composure here on Monday Night RAW."

Corey Graves scoffed. "But to blame General Manager Corbin for Twin Magic is ridiculous. He had no idea they would do something like that."

Corbin entered the ring, clearly a little uneasy about talking with his boss.

"Listen, Steph," he began. "I know what went down last night at Evolution is not ok. I have put some thought into it, and I think the right thing to do is to have a rematch between Ronda Rousey and Nikki Bella tonight."

That garnered maybe the only cheer Corbin ever received in his career. Even with the announcement of a rematch, Stephanie still seemed the opposite of pleased.

"That's Miss McMahon to you, Mr Corbin," Stephanie corrected. "Along with the disrespectful end to the RAW Women's Championship match, you have not been doing a good job of keeping your roster under control in recent weeks. Dean Ambrose attacked his tag team partner after their title win. Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman have been tearing each other apart over the Universal Championship. And your Intercontinental Champion hasn't defended his title in a number of weeks, has he?"

Corbin nodded his head. "I know it looks bad, ma'am, but I can fix this before it gets out of control."

Stephanie shook her head. "It's already too little too late, Corbin. You leave me with no other choice," A scowl crossed her face as she took a deep breath. "Baron Corbin... You're fi-"

Before Stephanie could finish her sentence, her father's music began playing through the speakers. Vince McMahon himself marched down to the ring, amongst the live crowd singing along with his entrance theme.

"Dad," Stephanie greeted her father with a smile after he entered the ring. "It's so good to see you. I was just in the middle of taking care of the management problem on my show."

"Stephanie," Vince said. "The first thing you need to realize is that Monday Night RAW is and always will be _my_ show," The chairman's choice of words received a huge pop from the rambunctious audience. "Secondly, need I remind you that you are the one that appointed Baron Corbin as general manager after you sent Kurt Angle away? If anything, Corbin's short comings reflect on your decisions as a commissioner. If he is clearly unfit for this job, then what does that say about you?"

Stephanie smiled, signs of nervousness displayed. "Listen, dad, I know things aren't good on RAW right now..."

"Oh, you're damn right they aren't," Vince cut in. "Ratings are at an all time low. Ticket sales have been dropping drastically. My Superstars are fighting each other in the parking lots. All under your control, Stephanie. Unfortunately, you leave me with no other choice. And just because you are my kin, doesn't mean I'm willing to let this go."

Stephanie shook her head; She was saying something to Vince, but the microphone wasn't picking up what it was.

"Stephanie McMahon," Vince's face twisted in anger. "You're FIRED!"

The live audience became unglued. Stephanie dropped to her knees, screaming and weeping like a spoiled child.

"As for you," Vince turned his focus to Corbin. "You disgust me. I ought to fire you as well. But I will let the new commissioner of Monday Night RAW decide what to do with you," He focused back on his crying daughter. "The last thing you can do before getting the hell out of my ring is saying hello to your new replacement."

Vince, Corbin, and Stephanie all stared at the stage.

 _"Let's light it up!"_

The roof of the arena blew off like a bomb had detonated. The audience lost their minds as the very familiar pop tune filled the arena after a three year hiatus. Somehow, the noise increased when the fan adored AJ Lee skipped onto the stage, smart looking business suit and all.

"Oh my!" Cole said in the way that made children cry. "It's AJ Lee! AJ Lee is back on Monday Night RAW!"

"It's been over three years since we've seen AJ!" Renee added excitedly.

AJ entered the ring under the middle rope. She stopped in front of Stephanie, who was still kneeling in the middle of the ring.

AJ smiled brightly. "You heard the boss. Get the hell out of this ring."

Stephanie shook her head as curses spewed from her lips. Eventually, she rose to her feet. As she shuffled towards the ropes, the crowd began a "na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye" chant to send off the former RAW commissioner.

"As for you," AJ turned to face Corbin. "You are pathetic. If you want this job, you are going to earn it. You will face Finn Balor tonight in the main event. If you win, you keep your job. If not..." She looked at Vince. "May I?" Vince nodded his head. AJ glared back at Corbin. "You're fired!"

Corbin's face seemed to grow pale; His job was on the line later that night in a match against a man he never seemed to get the one up on.

As for AJ, the roar of the crowd brought a smile to her face. Finally, it was clear to the world that she was back and here to stay. This time, it was forever. Or at least until she couldn't go anymore. Still, the feeling of pride and joy swelling in her chest like a balloon almost made AJ burst into tears.

"AJ Lee's back, bitches," She whispered to herself with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 7

_Monday Night RAW October 29, 2018_

 _Later That Night_

The camera came back from commercial break, showing AJ Lee seated behind her desk in her knee office; Her feet were propped up on the surface of the desk while she flipped through the pages of a comic book. The crowd cheered as loud as they did when she made her unexpected debut earlier that night.

AJ's office door opened. She glanced up from her book to see who entered her office. Dean Ambrose walked into the shot, receiving a heavy negative reception from the live audience. AJ gave the man in front of herself a once over, rolled her eyes, then focused back on her graphic novel. Ambrose threw his hands in the air at his sides.

AJ groaned loudly. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ambrose shook his head. "Look, it's great to see you again, AJ. I don't know if you've been keeping up with us lately, but I have a bone to pick with Seth Rollins."

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "And?"

"And I want a match with him. Survivor Series is in a few weeks, and he's going to face the US Champion, right? The thing is, I don't think Rollins has the... Pardon my French. Rollins doesn't have the balls to defend RAW like I do. Since I've proven I can kick his ass without breaking a sweat, I think I earned a shot at his title."

AJ nodded her head, taking a moment to think Dean's argument over.

"You do make a good point, Ambrose," AJ said. "Rollins hasn't defended the title in over a month, and you have proven you can beat him one on one. So, since I'm now the commissioner of Monday Night RAW, I'll give you your title match... If you can prove it to me you deserve a shot," She paused to let the crowd react; There was a mixed reaction from the sold out crowd. She continued. "I need to make sure I have the very best heading into my first Survivor Series as commissioner so I can win for RAW. If you think you deserve a shot at Rollins... Impress me."

Ambrose nodded his head, apparently liking what he heard.

Dean walked out of the shot. AJ sighed and went back to reading her comic book.

* * *

"Finn Balor, Sling Blade!" Cole announced as the Irishman flew through the air.

Corbin hit the mat hard following Balor's attack. Finn climbed through the ropes, onto the apron, then rushed for the corner post.

"Balor looking to fly!" Graves called.

"Baron Corbin needs to get back in this if he wants to keep his job!" Renee added.

Finn, perched on the top rope, readied himself for his finishing move. He jumped, ready to drive his feet into Corbin, but the GM rolled out of the way at the last moment. Finn's knee buckled on the landing, causing him to stumble to the opposite corner. Corbin sprinted across the ring and connected with a hard clothesline in the corner.

"Things are starting to look worrisome for Finn Balor," Graves pointed out. "Corbin may have a chance to rally back."

Corbin pulled Balor out of the corner. He pulled on his arm, setting up the End of Days, but Balor flipped through and turned it around into a DDT. Once again, with Corbin on the ground, Balor climbed to the top rope.

"Balor climbing again," Cole yelled.

"Coup De Gras!" Graves mispronounced, seeing Finn stomp into the sternum of GM Corbin.

1!

2!

The audience yelled in shock and awe when Corbin's shoulder came up at the last second. Balor seemed just as shocked, if not more, that his finisher couldn't put Corbin away. Finn quickly got back to his feet and set up a third attempt at his finishing move. Before he even had the chance to try again, Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler jumped on the apron, causing a momentary distraction. Finn, occupied with the intruders, never saw Corbin get to his feet. Corbin grabbed Finn by the arm and pulled him roughly from the top rope, causing him to crash down to the canvas. Corbin pulled Balor to his feet, pulled his arm, and hit his finishing move.

1!

2!

3!

Unbelievably, Baron Corbin won the match; He is still the RAW General Manager.

"What a cowardly way to win the match," Renee commented.

"Cowardly? How was that cowardly?" Graves shot back. "Ziggler and McIntyre never made contact with Balor. Finn had a chance to hit a second Coup De Gras, but he failed and it cost him."

"Well, whatever the case may be," Cole chimed in. "Baron Corbin is still our general manager."

The camera cut to backstage. AJ Lee was watching the end of the match from a monitor in her office. From off screen, Dean Ambrose walked into the shot.

"Well," AJ said. "Looks like I have another pain in my ass to deal with." She turned around to face Dean. "You want to impress me? Do it next week. You, Baron Corbin, Finn Balor, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre will compete in a Fatal Five-Way match. Winner gets Rollins the week after. DON'T disappoint me."

* * *

"And we're good!"

AJ breathed a sigh of relief. The night was finally over; Three hours of RAW seemed a lot longer when you couldn't fast forward through commercials and the boring segments.

"Good job, AJ, and welcome back," Ambrose told her.

AJ flashed a tight lipped smile. "Thanks, Ambrose. It's sure as shit good to be back. I'm freakin' tired as hell though. I forgot how stupidly long RAW was."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, you never really get used to it."

AJ untucked her blouse from her skirt. "I know," She said, unbuttoning her shirt. "It wasn't any easier last time I was here."

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" Ambrose asked, taking a step back form his on-screen boss.

AJ pulled off the needlessly dressy button down, revealing a Marvel t-shirt underneath.

"I HATE wearing dress clothes. I think I'm going to speak to Mikaze and tell him to just prep me jeans and a wife beater for next week." AJ commented.

Dean shrugged. "Wouldn't be the worst thing a commissioner's worn before," He gestured at her shirt. "Spider Man, huh? I've always been more of a Captain America guy myself."

AJ grinned. "Dude, do not get me goin' on The Avengers; We'll be here all night."

"Fair enough," He stuck out his fist. "Cool seeing you again, AJ."

AJ bumped her fist with Dean's. "You too, Dean."

Even thought the exchange was brief, AJ was happy to see one of her old friends again. The came up through FCW right around the same time. Of course, AJ made the main roster before Dean had the chance to, so their interactions on RAW or SmackDown were rare. But they bonded over their love of wrestling and superheros when they did have a short encounter. AJ did always look up to Dean in a big brother kind of way. Since they lived similar lives before WWE, AJ felt comfortable around Dean when it came to expressing herself in her own special way. It was like things used to be with Punk before everything fell apart. Of course, Dean was never more than a friend to AJ. He wasn't unattractive, but she didn't see him as someone she'd sleep with. Maybe that was because she wanted Punk back then. Still, especially now, it was probably for the best she'd keep all her workplace relationships professional.

Wrapping her blouse around her neck like Samoa Joe's neck towel, AJ began making her way back to the wardrobe area. Then it was back to the hotel for some sleep. After that, she wasn't really sure what she was going to do. But she was both excited and scared shitless at the same time to find out.

* * *

Arriving back to her hotel room, AJ wanted nothing more than to sleep until next week. With that, one could understand AJ's annoyance when she found her British best friend waiting for her in her room dressed up for a night out.

"Ta da," Paige sang, gesturing theatrically at an outfit she laid out on the bed.

"Dude, no," AJ replied stiffly. "I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I just want to go to sleep."

"Baby girl, you said you'd go out with me for a drink," Paige whined.

"Yeah, last week when I had nothing better to do. And before my shitbag ex called me and told me he'd kick my ass the next time he saw me," AJ shook her head. "I just want to relax, ok?"

"And what better way to relax than drinking yourself numb?" Paige asked.

"Video games? Ice cream?" AJ listed. "Writing? Sex? Shooting myself in the head with a large caliber bullet rather than standing in a room full of fifty strangers that either want to hit on me or drug me?"

"Well, I can provide the necessary materials needed for almost all of those things," Paige said.

AJ sighed. To be even considering going out made her head hurt. But it was very clear from the moment she walked in that Paige was not going to let up until she said yes. Sometimes Paige pushed her to do things she hated. Sometimes AJ did it too. Even though she hated seeing someone else's reasoning when she was in the wrong, a few drinks did sound like a good idea. AJ smiled at herself. If they made bars where you could rent a bed and drink as much as you want, she'd part all the time. Maybe that was what a hotel was. And maybe that idea would lead to a lot more assaults.

AJ sighed over-dramatically. "Fine, I'll have a few drinks," She pointed at the top Paige picked out. "But if you think I'm wearing a shirt that shows off that much titty, I'm kicking your ass."

"You can't even tell it does," Paige held the top in question against her own chest. "Ok, maybe it does. What are you gonna wear then?"

AJ gestured at her Spider-Man shirt. "This. Then jeans after I burn this skirt."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Fine, be a buzz kill. Will you let me do your makeup at least?"

"Do you _really_ want me to beat your ass?" AJ asked with a joking tone.

"Ah, I can still take ya," Paige expressed. She slapped AJ's rear when she shimmied her skirt off, causing her to yelp and jump in the air. "Hurry up and get ready," Paige entered the bathroom. "Trust me, sweetheart, this will make you feel great."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Sure it will," she muttered irritably under her breath.


	9. Chapter 8

"Well, I made it out," AJ said to Paige. "Can I go back to the hotel now?"

Paige shook her head. "Nonsense, baby girl. The night is still young and so are we," the raven haired Brit gleefully hurried ahead of her shorter friend to the entrance of the bar she selected for their night out. With a sweet small, Paige held the door open for AJ.

AJ sighed heavily, maybe a little over-dramatically. "Thanks, I guess."

AJ immediately regretted ever meeting Paige the moment she walked into the crowded bar. If the loud music, people, and atmosphere didn't make her wish she was asleep in her hotel room, the feeling of two hundred pairs of eyes locking in on her made the uncomfortable woman wish she had Susan Storm's invisibility powers.

Paige, like the natural born party girl she was, cried an ungodly cry as she joined AJ by her side.

"Don't worry, AJ," Paige said into her ear so she could be heard over the music. "You don't have to hang out with me and my friends. Go ahead and take a seat by the bar and get a few drinks. I'll be right over here if it gets to be too much, ok?"

AJ nodded her head. The small gesture of Paige's understanding lightened her mood a little, but she still felt as out of place as anyone could be at this time. Like, where would she even sit? The bar was crowded but a few empty seats were here and there. The people seemed decent, which always meant they weren't. Maybe if AJ was quick enough on her feet she could slip out the back without Paige noticing. Then again, a good strong glass of whiskey did peak her interests. Or maybe a fancy ass cocktail just because she could and she knew it would piss Phil off if he found out she was drinking it.

"Don't drink beer, be straight edge," AJ muttered to herself in a mocking tone. "I'm CM Punk. Go to sleep, ha ha," she rolled her eyes. "Fucking prick."

Being a short girl had its perks sometimes. Wadding through a crowded bar at quarter to midnight in search of alcohol was not one of those advantages. Finally, after swimming through a sea of purses, dude bros, and one very handsy soccer mom, AJ lifted herself onto a bar stool. One of the few perks she did have with her small size was that she was apparently very cute; That's what Paige and Kaitlyn always said anyway. It didn't take long for the young barkeep to make his way over to her seat. A second perk was coming across as funny, even when she wasn't trying to be. So when AJ politely told the bartender to get her something that'll "fuck her up" the young man chuckled and nodded his head. Third and finally: She always found good people to talk to. No matter what she was doing, or how much she hated it, there was always going to be at least one interesting conversation she was going to have that day.

"Fancy seeing you here, boss," To AJ's right was Dean Ambrose.

"Paige dragged me out here," AJ said. "I told her to fuck off but she mentioned booze and reeled me in."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah? That's the only reason I'm here too," he nodded towards the other end of the room. "Roman and Sasha are celebrating, like, I dunno, their seven month anniversary or some shit. Seth and Bay are fuckin' ridiculous sometimes. So that leaves me and my old pal Jack Daniels."

"Renee not around?" AJ asked.

Dean slowly shook his head. "Nah, not since the divorce was finalized. For all I know she's ridin' some ring rat's dick."

"Oh, shit, sorry, dude," AJ looked away, feeling embarrassed by her own unintentional rudeness. "I don't keep up with the WWE gossip as much as I used to."

"That's alright, man," Dean reassured. "We kept it on the down-low for a little while. Then TMZ found out and shit hit the fan with the fans. Now I'm seen as a big bad asshole for getting the hell out of there."

"The hell did she do?" AJ questioned.

Dean smirked. "Look... It's not that I don't trust you. If you're still the cool comic book chick I remember, then I might talk about it. If you've changed I might as well go back over by the Fantastic Four."

"I can relate," AJ said. "Phil and I aren't together anymore. He was a shit heel through and through."

"No kidding?" Ambrose asked. "What the hell did he do to you?"

AJ shrugged. "Nothing personal, but I don't think you're the same Dean Ambrose from three years back. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh, using my own strategy against me, eh?" Dean snickered and sipped from his drink. "You're a lot smarter than I remember."

AJ narrowed her eyes. "Excuse you? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't say nothin'," he shot a side glance towards AJ. "Just commentating what I see."

"You wanna see how good you talk with no teeth?" AJ threatened.

"Damn, you haven't changed a bit," Dean signaled at the bartender. "Few more drinks, ok? Then we can talk about our exes."

That was easier than AJ thought it would be. She figured it would take hours of prying and puppy dog eyes, but it took less than fifteen minutes to get Ambrose to crack under her pressure.

* * *

"Anyway," Dean continued with a laugh. "That's the real reason I'm the 'Titty Master'."

AJ's face was beet red and her lungs were burning from a lack of oxygen. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard at a joke someone told her. It wasn't even that funny but a mix of whiskey, social anxiety, and strange comfort around Dean gave her an adrenaline boost that was getting her through the night. It was nice being able to laugh and for once not care what anyone else thought.

AJ smiled. "Thanks, Ambrose. For... Being not stupid tonight."

"Hey, I was just drinking my feelings away and you came over and sat down," Dean said.

"So..." AJ tilted her head to one side. "What's the beef between you and the former Mrs Ambrose?"

"Work got in the way, as funny as it sounds," Dean chuckled dryly. "I was on the road a shit ton, she was left mostly to herself all week. Then I came home and she was fucking the neighbor."

"No shit?" AJ gasped.

Dean shook his head. "No, not joking about that. I was furious, told her to pack her shit and leave. Then she begged me to stay... So I let her stay. Then she cheated again... And again... And again... And then one more time before I said enough's enough and kicked her out. Shit was finalized four months ago today, so," he raised his glass. "To broken hearts."

AJ raised her glass of JD. "Here's to never going back to Chicago," the two coworkers shared a drink in memory of their own personal issues the last couple months.

"Never again, huh?" Ambrose asked.

AJ shrugged. "Would you go back after your husband killed any chances of wrestling again? Then fucked up UFC by getting his ass handed to him twice in a row. And the whole time he would throw shit, cuss, and give you the cold shoulder like it was all your fault."

"I take it he has no idea you're here?" Dean asked.

"Nope. Shit, he might now. I haven't checked Twitter, but I can imagine all the fans going bat crap crazy after tonight. Oh, in case you aren't aware," AJ sat back in her seat and grinned wickedly. "AJ Lee is back, bitches."

"Yeah, I'll drink to that," Dean turned to the rest of the bar. "AJ Lee is back, bitches!" He yelled, causing a mass cheer from the other patrons. Smile across his face, the dubbed 'Lunatic Fringe' turned back to his drinking companion. "So... Your hotel room or mine?"

AJ chuckled. Her light laughter turned into a hearty belly laugh. Once she noticed Dean's expression hadn't changed, her laughter quickly died.

"You're serious?" AJ asked.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, why not? Your heart's broken. I don't have a heart. Let's go crazy, darlin'."

"Ok, two things," AJ began in a firm tone of voice. "One: Don't ever call me 'darlin'' ever again. Two: What makes you think buying me a few drinks would make me want to sleep with you?"

"I wasn't going to pay for yours." Dean said.

AJ shook her head. "Wow, alright, man. Sorry to bust your blue balls, Ambrose, but I'm not that kind of girl," she hopped off her stool and gave him the finger. "Cool talking to you again though."

"Alright, hold on," Ambrose hopped off his stool in pursuit of the woman he pissed off. "I'm sorry I assumed you'd drop your panties for me. That was kind of a dick move."

AJ smiled to herself. She turned, painting a serious look on her face, and nodded her head. "Yeah, it really was. Now all you got to keep you company later is pics on my Instagram. Sorry, Dean."

"At least let me make it up to you," Dean requested.

AJ stood on the tip of her toes. She brushed her lips against Dean's check and dropped back to her feet.

"You're a sweet guy, Dean," AJ said with a smirk. "But you're not my type. I'll see you at RAW next week."

Not waiting for Dean's response, AJ searched for her British, most likely hammered, best friend in the crowded room. In the corner, doing what AJ thought was shots, was said best friend.

"Paige!" AJ called.

Paige, giggling drunkenly, waved over at AJ. "Ready, baby girl?" She asked, slurring her words as she went.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Why am I always the one stuck playing mom?"

Paige threw her arm around AJ's shoulders. "Because, you'd make one smokin' hot mumma, AJ."

Shuffling towards the exit, AJ caught Dean's eye just before walking out the door. She gave him a smirk, as well as another middle finger. Dean gave her an extended appendage in return as well.

"You made it a lot longer than I thought you would," Paige told AJ.

"I've had a few drinks tonight," AJ said with a grin. "I'm actually very happy I let you drag me out here tonight."

Paige cupped AJ's cheeks and planted a very sloppy kiss to her forehead.

"I knew you'd love it, sweetie. Mama Paige is always right, right?"

AJ shook her head. "No, this is a first for you."

AJ and Paige shared a laugh. Their Uber quickly arrived and took them back to their hotel.

* * *

As was expected, Paige was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow. AJ sighed, smiled, and shook her head at the woman sprawled wildly across the queen bed they were supposed to share tonight.

As AJ began changing into her pajamas she felt her phone begin to vibrate. She unlocked her screen to find dozens of awaiting and dozens more incoming notifications from her Instagram page. A light chuckle escaped her lips when the notification "DeanAmbroseWWE like your photo" continued popping up over all her photos on her personal page.

Shaking her head and shutting her phone off, AJ crawled into bed next to Paige to catch the sleep she originally wanted three hours prior. She'd never admit it again to Paige once she was sober, but AJ was happy she decided to venture out of her comfort zone for that one night.


	10. Chapter 9

Somehow, some-fucking-how, Paige managed to drag AJ along to lunch in sunny as hell Orlando. Under the guise of seeing her house and letting her stay, Paige completely left out the part where she was running errands before going home. Of course, with AJ's way of thinking, since this wasn't part of the plan, the day couldn't have possibly gotten any worse. Or maybe she just thought that because it was hot and she was feeling extra emotional that day. Returning to WWE, getting divorced, and getting hit on in the same weekend as said divorce was a firecracker to AJ's mellow attitude recently.

"Paige, are you done yet?" AJ whined for the umpteenth time. Hanging out with her bestie in Florida wasn't all bad. But she insisted they walk all over the place. WALK? Seriously? When AJ had a company car now?

"Hush, sweet heart," Paige replied calmly. "We're gettin' lunch at my favorite cafe now."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Ugh, finally," she sighed, over dramatically dragging her feet alongside Paige.

The two women sat on the outside patio of a fairly modern style cafe. A waitress came by and took their drink order. AJ asked for a beer but, making AJ almost fall out of her chair from a stroke, the polite woman said they didn't serve alcohol. Reluctantly, they decided on water.

"So," Paige began. "I watched you on RAW last night. You seemed very happy to be back."

AJ, as much of a fowl mood she was in, managed to smile a little.

"I am... SO freaking happy to be back in WWE," she said. "I get to see all my old friends. Some of the guys that were in NXT the last time I was here are now on the main show. Dean tried to sleep with me. I got seven hundred retweets on my Twitter page. Life is finally getting good again."

Paige cocked an eyebrow. "Dean... Dean Ambrose? Where was he?"

"Last night, at the bar," AJ said. "He was sulking in the corner. Since I was already doing that, I guess he saw that as a way to strike conversation. We shot the shit, told a few jokes, and then he asked if I wanted to go back to his room."

"And you said no?" Paige asked, a surprising amount of shock in her voice.

"Yeah, dude, why would I say yes?" AJ asked.

"Because he's hot," Paige chuckled. "I mean, get passed the greasy hair and asshole attitude and you got yourself a hunk."

AJ shook her head. "If you say so. He was just so forward after we had a pretty cool conversation. I don't know why it was so off putting. Plus, he just got divorced, and so have I. I don't need to be anybody's bed fellow this soon after breaking up with Phil."

"Baby girl, listen," Paige set her hand on AJ's. She quickly pulled it away after a death glare from the tiny woman. "You owe it to yourself to find a man that appreciates you for you. Phil, like you told me, hasn't been decent to you in four years. That's way too long to put up with. Dean, though I know how much of a shitheel he can be, is sometimes a nice guy. Did you ever consider going to his room when he asked?"

"No!" AJ said, a little too quickly and a little too loudly. She cleared her throat and spoke quieter. "I mean, no, I didn't. He was nice, and made me laugh, and told me I was cute, and made me feel good about myself, and somewhat restored my faith in humankind a little bit, but there was no way I would sleep with him just for that."

Paige smirked. "What did you tell him when he asked?"

"Told him to rub one out to my Instagram," AJ paused and chuckled. "When I got back to our room, I got maybe a thousand notifications saying he liked my photos."

"All of them?" Paige asked.

AJ nodded. "Pretty much. The ones he didn't were the ones I had with Phil in them. I gotta go back and erase those."

"You know what I think you should do?" Paige asked.

"Should I care?" AJ whined.

Paige continued, ignoring AJ's whining. "I think, if you think you like him, not saying you do, you should talk to him more. See if he's worthy of seeing your Pokemon panties. If he isn't, then that's that. If he is, then maybe his Bulbasaur will make you Squirtle."

AJ groaned in disgust, which made Paige laugh out loud.

"I already agreed to get dragged along all day," AJ said. "I don't need your shitty puns too."

"Meh, I like to entertain myself," Paige said in her own defense. "Anyway, I'm just saying maybe give the guy a chance. Not saying you need to sleep with him tomorrow. But you never know unless you try."

The waitress returned with their drinks. While AJ took a much needed sip of the ice cold water, she thought about what Paige said. Sure dating was a weird thing for her all her life, but as an attractive adult in her early thirties perhaps it was easier. It didn't necessarily have to be Dean Ambrose, but AJ would be lying if she said she didn't have a little crush on him during her last run. Hell, he was always cool to her. And he was easily the hottest member of the SHIELD. Maybe a fling with Ambrose wouldn't be so bad.

AJ pulled out her phone. Since she knew Dean never used his Twitter account, AJ DM'd Seth Rollins instead.

 _AJ: Hey, Seth, AJ here... Need Ambrose's phone number._

AJ rolled her eyes at how lame that sounded. It was simple and to the point, so maybe Seth would skip the small talk. A few minutes passed and Seth answered. He said some generic shit about how he was excited she was back with WWE and all that. He sent the ten digit number she needed. After a quick thank you, AJ programmed the number into her phone and sent it a text.

 _AJ: Have fun with my Insta last night, Ambrose?_

Paige was babbling on about her boyfriend or something, but AJ wasn't listening. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the table while she waited for a reply.

Finally, after what felt like hours, AJ received a text back.

 _Dean: Kate Upton? How'd you get this number?_

 _AJ: I'm flattered. It'll never get you anywhere though._

 _Dean: The seven hundred likes will though?_

 _AJ: Maybe. If I think about it..._

 _Dean: You wanna think about it over a beer?_

AJ giggled. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized she did. Who the hell giggled over a text anymore these days? Teenage girls and creepy internet dudes but not AJ godamn Lee.

Regaining her sense, AJ replied.

 _AJ: Who says I want to have a beer with you?_

 _Dean: Nobody_

 _AJ: Exactly_

 _Dean: You still haven't said yes or no_

 _AJ: I'll think about it_

 _Dean: I'm still thinking about you_

AJ could feel her cheeks turning a shade of red. This was textbook Dean; He talked to every girl like this. It was just how he was as a person. So why did it make her stomach fill with betterflies when he said this nonesense.

 _AJ: You have my Instagram_

 _Dean: Can't have a beer with a phone app_

 _AJ: Alright. Fine. But don't assume this means I want to sleep with you again_

 _Dean: I never said it was in the first place._

 _AJ: Don't make shit weird, Ambrose_

 _Dean: You brought it up, sweet heart_

 _AJ: Ugh... Next Sunday before RAW?_

 _Dean: Sounds like a date_

AJ's heart skipped a beat. A date? This was certainly not a date. This was two co-workers having a beer before work. That was that. Nothing else. It was never going to be more than that.

AJ set her phone face down on the table in front of her when the waitress returned for their food orders.


	11. Chapter 10

"No, there's no fucking way in hell I'm wearing that."

Sunday night came and RAW was set to go live the next night. Until then, AJ was invited to have a drink with Dean Ambrose. She told Paige over and over that it was nothing more than two old friends having a drink. But, in typical Paige fashion, the lean Brit insisted it was a ruse to get AJ to sleep with Dean. Of course, Paige wasn't mad at Dean for trying to hook up with AJ, but instead tried her damnedest to get AJ to look as best as she could. And as could be expected, AJ did not like Paige playing the part of matchmaker in a situation that did not need someone like that.

Paige dropped the pearl white t-shirt back near her suitcase; She had offered it to AJ to wear for her "date" with Dean, but AJ threatened a global conflict if Paige forced her to wear it.

"Baby girl, you need to look nice for this date," Paige insisted.

"OhmyGod, it's not a date," AJ said for what felt like the two hundredth time. "For fuck's sake, Paige, I'm having a beer with a guy I haven't seen in years because he's cool to talk to. What is so hard to understand about that?"

Paige set her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side.

"Which panties are you wearing?" She asked.

AJ threw her hands in the air. "PAIGE!"

The pale Brit sighed. "At least change your top. Please? That's all I'm asking?"

AJ glanced down at her attire; It was a simple and humble combination of blue jeans, her required beat up Chuck Taylors, and a long sleeve Captain America baseball tee.

"What's wrong with it?" The edge to her voice was gone; It seemed to be more worried than furious.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise," Paige approached AJ. She placed both hands gently on either of the small woman's shoulders, offering a friendly smile. "You look great in anythin', but if you want Ambrose to..."

"I don't want him to do anything except buy me beer." AJ paraphrased. "Dean's great, sure, but he's not _that_ great. Besides, I've literally been divorced for less than a month. Don't you think people will think I'm a slut if TMZ catches me going home with someone? Dean Ambrose, of all people?"

Paige nodded her head. "I understand, babe. Really, I get it. I felt the same when I left Alberto. I didn't want any guy to touch me for the longest time. Then I met Chris and my mind changed. I was sorta hoping Ambrose would be that guy for you. But I can see that's not the case."

AJ shook her head. "It's not. Seriously, you'd know if I had a thing for a guy. You remember how gay I got for Phil when we first got together. You had to keep reminding me not to stare at him when he walked by."

Paige chuckled. "That's right. Wow, what the hell was I thinking lettin' you marry that prick?"

AJ shook her head, but kept her smirk. "Don't know. I blame you entirely for the worst three years of my life."

Paige rolled her eyes, getting AJ to snicker. The raven haired woman released her grip on AJ's shoulders.

"At least do your makeup," Paige said; AJ rolled her eyes and groaned. "You know you look great if I do it for you. You told me so."

AJ relented. "Fine. But nothing over-the-top and don't make me a painted whore."

Paige promised and hurried for the bathroom where she left her makeup kit.

AJ's shoulders relaxed. She was stunned she made it through that conversation with Paige and managed to make it seem like she didn't have a thing for Dean. Of course she did... But only a little bit for now. Their talk the previous week and offering to buy her beer managed to give AJ the smallest of crushes on Dean. To put it into perspective, AJ felt more attracted to Paige than she did Dean. And since AJ would never sleep with her best friend, it could be guaranteed a one night stand with Ambrose was not going to happen.

AJ chuckled under her breath. "Well, not tonight at least." She muttered, rolling her eyes to herself.

Her eyes focused on the top Paige insisted she wore, then to her Marvel tee. Captain America wasn't as fancy shmancy as a clean white t-shirt, but clothing that made the wearer look like she was trying too hard to get with a guy she didn't even want to get with was almost a deal breaker. AJ sighed. _Almost_ a deal breaker.

Paige re-emerged from the bathroom. "Sorry, couldn't find the damn..."

Paige trailed off. She locked her gaze on AJ, who was standing beside her crumpled up superhero tee and sporting the top Paige had insisted she'd wear tonight.

Paige's face lit up. "AJ..."

"Make this a big deal and I smother you in your sleep." AJ warned, no hint of kidding anywhere on her stern face.

Paige nodded once. "Alright then. Now, let's doll you up the only way you can pull off."

* * *

The bar Dean invited AJ to was within walking distance of their hotel. Before stepping inside, AJ pulled out her phone to check the time: 9:03 pm. She rolled her eyes; Dean wanted her there by quarter to nine, and she would've made it by then, but Paige took way too long putting on AJ's makeup.

AJ opened her front facing camera to check the job Paige did one more time. A little bit of mascara and lips gloss Paige settled on after numerous death threats from her feisty friend; AJ almost broke Paige's arm when she tried applying a gloss with glitter mixed into it.

AJ's phone buzzed with a text from Dean.

 _Dean: On the way?_

 _AJ: Yeah, about to step in_

 _Dean: Thank God_

 _Dean: These guys have been fuckin killin me_

AJ cocked an eyebrow. What did Dean mean by that? As AJ opened the front door to the place, she spotted Ambrose seated at the bar. Then she spotted Roman Reigns. And Sasha Banks. And Seth Rollins. And Bayley.

"The hell?" AJ muttered to herself, making an uneasy beeline for Dean. She had no idea that Dean's friends would also be there with them. When a few of them spotted her, she suddenly wished she hadn't listened to Paige and dolled herself up.

"AJ!" Bayley cried, scampering from her spot at the bar and bolting to AJ's spot on the floor. Unfortunately, Bayley threw her arms around AJ and locked her in a bone crunching hug. "OhmyGosh, AJ, you look so pretty!"

AJ groaned, not from the hug, but from the compliment. She could feel the eyes of everyone locked on her and her stupid outfit. Why did she have to let Paige talk her into wearing a nice shirt and actually putting on makeup?

AJ, finally free from Bayley's grasp, smiled sheepishly at the others standing around the bar. She took an open spot next to Dean. Right away, the barkeep asked her what she needed. AJ requested four ice cold beers right away.

AJ threw Dean a dirty look. Dean, tight lipped expression on his face, nodded stiffly at her while Roman chatted to him.

What the hell was that jerk off thinking inviting her to a night out with his buddies? He was clearly trying to push her buttons and get her riled up and angry at him so he could make fun of her. But, then again, Dean looked more uncomfortable than he usually did when around his friends. He was leaning away from Roman, into the bar, and picking at the label on his beer.

Once Roman stepped away to talk to Sasha, Dean turned to look at AJ.

"Dude, I am so fuckin' sorry," he told her in a hushed tone. "I had no idea they would be here tonight. I was sitting alone and they just walked in."

AJ crossed her arms. "I was about two seconds from kicking your ass."

Dean shook his head. "It was supposed to be just us havin' a couple beers. But they showed up and..."

AJ cut in. "Just buy me a beer. Maybe I'll forgive you."

Dean, relaxing his frame a little, chuckled. "Thanks, kid. You look great, by the way."

AJ shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Don't need you to tell me."

* * *

The night was mostly spent making fun of Dean's friends while they danced to the lame music and threw back beer after beer. At around one in the morning, AJ could feel herself getting very drunk. She knew where she was and how to get back to Paige, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk back to her hotel.

"Shit, I think I'm drunk," AJ snickered.

Dean nodded. "Me too. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Yeah, haven't had this much fun since... shit, since I married Phil." AJ shook her head. "That dude sucked."

"It's been that long, huh?" Dean asked, taking a sip at his beer.

AJ felt the sobering taste of a serious situation over take her buzzed state. It was bound to be discussed at some point with someone who wasn't a licensed crybaby doctor. Plus, since Dean confided in her to talk about what happened with Renee, she supposed she could tell him a little about her problems.

"I dunno," AJ muttered. "After he got fired, he turned into a real jerk. Then all that UFC shit went south and he acted like I was more of a homeless friend bummin' on his couch than his wife. He used to call me these horrible things when he got really pissed. Just... Shitty things. He never hit me or threw anything at me... But he'd swing his arm like he was about to, but then he'd stop."

Dean shook his head. "I wanna fuckin' kill the guy the next time I see him."

AJ grinned. "No, don't do that. He's suffering more if you let him wallow in his own self pity. Which he deserves, after all the bullshit we went through."

"So, yours is a psychopath and mine is an adulterer," Dean chuckled dryly. "Goddamn, what a shitty life we live, huh?"

"It's not all bad," AJ stated. "My dogs love me. My book is awesome. I'm RAW commissioner now. Life is great for me right now. Until Phil shows up and demands an alimony check since he can't support himself."

Dean laughed. "God, fuck that guy."

The duo continued their light small talk for a little while longer. AJ set aside her beer, deciding she had had enough for that night. Talking to Dean was nicer than drinking anyway.

Their conversation switched from their divorces, to wrestling, to Marvel vs DC, and their favorite movies and such. AJ, for the first time in a few years, felt comfortable talking to a guy that was clearly attracted to her. But, much to her surprise, Dean was behaving himself tonight. He hadn't made any attempt to touch her or invite her back to his hotel room. Either Dean really wasn't such a bad guy, or she was drunker than she thought.

The bartender yelled for last call. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. AJ yawned and stretched her back out; It didn't really feel she was sitting for so long and talking the whole time.

"Shit, I'm tired," AJ said, sliding off her stool. "Mind walking me back to my room? If I wake Paige up now, she'll run me down with her car."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean agreed. "Ya never know what kind of sick sumbitches are lurking in the streets this late."

AJ smirked. "Right. Which is why I have the sickest sumbitch walking me back to my room."

Dean chuckled along with AJ. After Ambrose laid down a stack of cash on the bar for the bartender's troubles, he joined AJ by her side to walk her back to her hotel.

* * *

"This is me," AJ stared at the number on the door. "Paige's probably passed out right now. Which means I'll get booted in the face when I get into bed."

"Did you have a good time?" Dean asked.

AJ shrugged. "Yeah, actually. Was pretty cool to hang out with cool people. I've never seen Bayley do shots, forget about six."

"She's a party animal," Dean chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow for RAW?"

"Yep. I gotta make sure that Fatal-Fiveway has a clear winner, right?" AJ joked, adding a wink; Dean was the planned winner of the match.

Dean snickered. "That's right."

Though they had said goodbye, Dean and AJ didn't move. AJ stared up into Dean's dark blue eyes. She always said her desired superpower was invisibility, but she sorta wished she had telepathy at that moment so she could read what was on Dean's mind. It surely wasn't hurrying to his hotel room to get a good night's rest. And, by the butterflies flapping furiously in her abdomen, AJ wasn't thinking that either.

"Thanks again," AJ stood on her toes to kiss Dean's cheek, but something went awry and she felt her lips connect with his.

AJ relaxed back on her feet, staring up in surprise at her friend while she felt her face burn red.

Dean grinned. "Thanks, kid. That was pretty sweet."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Sh-shut up, Dean."

AJ removed the key card from her pocket. She turned to slid it into the door, but her body quickly turned back around with Dean's strong hand. Before her blurry brain could process what was going on, Dean's lips were already pinned to hers. The thought that this was accidental too came across AJ's mind. And she would've thought so if Dean hadn't softly set a hand on the small of her back or slid his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Was it the best kiss AJ ever had? No, not even close, but the fire in her stomach made it feel like it contended for at least the top five.

Dean pulled back, tugging on AJ's bottom lip with his teeth.

" _That_ is how you kiss after a first date," he said, smiling a shit eating grin as he spoke. "You do look hot, by the way. See you at RAW tomorrow, boss."

Ambrose winked one more time as he backpedaled away from AJ. He spun around and moved for the elevator while the stunned petite brunette remained frozen to the spot.

She really had no idea what the fuck had just happened, or why she hated so much that he wasn't in her room right now doing more of that, but one thing was for certain: She totally, undeniably, had a thing for Dean Ambrose now.


	12. Chapter 11

The complimentary continental breakfast was the exact thing AJ needed come Monday morning. She was hungover and needed a sizable helping of every breakfast carbohydrate she could get her hands on. The lack of alcohol in her system after a long night of drinking made her wonder if hibernation was possible by a human. Sadly, no matter how many times she tried or how many different positions she contorted herself in, she could not make herself go back to sleep.

Even with the feeling of wanting to embrace the sweet relief of death, AJ felt a sense of joy she hadn't felt in years. Kissing Ambrose was probably one of the dumbest things she ever did (aside from marrying Phil), but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Nothing happened after. Dean didn't force himself on her. He was actually a gentleman for most of the night. His charm and ability to make her smile and laugh throughout the evening caught AJ off guard. Which was strange, because she'd seen him be that way almost on a daily basis with the other women backstage.

With a heap of eggs and bacon and a few blueberry bagels and a tall glass of orange juice, AJ shuffled over to a table her raven haired bestie was waiting for her.

"Well, good morning, sleepy 'ead," Paige greeted with a smile behind her cup of coffee. "How'd your night go? Obviously not too great since you're here."

AJ raised her left hand, silently telling Paige to quiet down.

"Shh, you don't need to yell," AJ groaned, trying to force her eyes to open.

Paige snickered. "Can't hold yer liquor, eh?"

AJ chuckled dryly. "You know I never could, Paige."

"So," Paige began, biting into her toast while AJ caught on to what was coming next and gave the British woman an eye roll. "How was your date?"

"Not a date," AJ replied calmly, though she wanted to scream after having to say it wasn't a date at least one hundred times the previous day. "Two friends hanging out. He bought me beer. I drank beer. I came to our room and slept alone."

"And that's it?" Paige asked, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes with a faint smirk overcoming her lips.

AJ nodded her head slowly. "Yeah... That was it. Nothin' else, dude."

Paige gasped. "OhmyGod, your blushing! AJ Lee you are blushing!"

AJ covered her cheeks with her hands. "Am not. You better cut that out before I knock your teeth out with my chair."

Paige calmed herself to quiet her tone to keep from drawing any attention to herself and AJ.

"Did you," Paige whispered, leaning in closer to her friend. "You know...?"

AJ shook her head, cringing at what Paige as suggesting.

"Screw? No, Paige, we didn't. God, why does everything have to be about sex with you?" AJ shot back. Though her words said sounded like nothing had taken place, her lack of eye contact made Paige think there was more to it.

"So, no screw," Paige continued. "Just a little light pettin' on the Pikachu panties?"

AJ lightly kicked Paige's shin under the table. The taller Brit yelped in pain, scolding AJ under her breath but maintaining her light smirk.

"No, he didn't do that either," AJ insisted. "Can't I have fun with a friend and not make it into whether or not we did anything? Can't you just be happy I got to have fun with a guy for the first time in years? I mean, last night was the first night in almost four years where I wasn't afraid of the guy sitting next to me."

Paige sighed. "Your right. I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm just so excited to see you get out there again. Now, if you want, can you tell me how it went? I'll listen to every vanilla detail, if you want."

AJ smirked too, feeling herself relax a little. "Well, we had a few beers. We kept telling jokes and made each other laugh. That was most of the night. Oh, his buddies were there when I showed up."

"You're kidding!" Paige gasped.

AJ shook her head. "Nope. I got there, and Rollins and Reigns and Bayley and Sasha were all there too. I was about to shank a bitch, but he swore he didn't invite them. I think he was telling the truth, because he stayed with me the whole time."

"Ok, so he was a decent bloke," Paige said, nodding her head. "That's always good. Then what?"

"Well, after last call, I asked him to walk me back to the hotel," AJ pointed her right index finger at Paige. "I wasn't making a move. I was legit scared I was going to get mugged if he didn't walk me."

Paige, biting her lip to silence a chuckle, nodded her head. "Ok, so that's good he walked you back."

"Then we got to the room," AJ retold. "I said thanks, he told me goodnight... Then we maybe, kinda, sorta, made out for a few seconds."

Paige, mid sip, inhaled deeply and started choking on her coffee. A few rough coughs and a dropped jaw, Paige stared at the petite, grinning brunette in front of her.

"Uh uh, not a word," AJ said, cutting Paige off before she had a chance to speak. "You said you wouldn't make a big deal about it. Besides, I'm positive it was a one time thing anyway. If he wanted something more after last night, he would've said so. But he didn't... So we leave it at that."

Paige folded her arms across her chest. "You're ok with that? Just a one time thing with Ambrose?"

AJ, nodding stiff and putting on a fake smile that hurt her cheeks, confirmed that was what she felt; She used all her strength to ignore the butterflies furiously flapping their wings in her abdomen when she recalled the moment Dean's tongue brushed over hers and he pulled her into him with a strong and firm, yet gentle, hand on the small of her back.

"Do you think he thinks the same?" Paige asked.

"Don't know," AJ admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I think he would've texted me by now. Maybe later at RAW, if I see him."

* * *

On the contrary to what the girls were talking about, Dean Ambrose was actually in the same hotel as them. He just got done with an easy going morning workout with Seth; Dean hated working out in gyms, but Seth offered to buy the first round after RAW if he just went along with him.

"So, how'd things with AJ go last night?" Seth wanted to know. He and Dean finished changing into a fresh set of clothes and were about to head down the hall to the conference room for the continental breakfast.

Dean shrugged. "You were there, man. You know just about as much as I do."

"Yeah, but after you guys left," Seth said. "Bay wants to know. If it wasn't her asking, you know I wouldn't give a shit what went down."

Dean wasn't shy when it came to bragging about how many ring rats or random bar babes he hooked up with. He actually often time annoyed Seth and Roman with his tales of who and what he did in his hotel rooms. But AJ was different. She didn't feel like a random girl he would take back to his room, sleep with her, and let her go without a second thought. He would've pushed to get her to invite him in and end the night together, but he restrained himself from asking her.

"I didn't sleep with her," Dean said, surprising Seth with how straight faced he said that. "I walked her up to her room, kissed her goodnight, and that was that."

"That was that?" Seth echoed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, nothin' else went down," Dean shook his head. "Probably for the best nothin' did. She's too good a girl."

"Whoa, did you really just say that?" Seth chuckled. "You think a girl was too good for you? I'm pretty sure a certain goddess of Monday Night RAW said the same thing but you still got to hook up with her a few times."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. AJ's different. She's... cool."

"Cool?" Seth repeated.

"What, is there a fuckin' echo in here?" Dean rumbled, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

Seth caught up with his friend, eventually landing next to him and mimicking his stride. He prepared to say more, but he thought against it when he realized Dean's eyes were locked on the floor and he was silently muttering to himself.

"AJ's cool?" Seth asked, no hint of sass in his voice.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, man... She's a lot cooler than Rey was."

"Really?" Seth said with genuine shock behind his words.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah. She like... Gets me, ya know? She's funny, smart, kinda hot, just... I dunno. I wanted her to invite me into her room, but I'm kinda glad she didn't, ya know? Like... Maybe now she won't end up like every other girl I've hooked up with since Renee took off."

"You gonna see her again?" Seth asked. It seemed simple on his part, but to Dean it might as well have been the million dollar question on 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire'.

"I guess we'll see," Dean said. "Don't... Mention to Bayley that I said any of this shit. Just make something up."

Seth smirked, finding the 'human' side of his best friend quite hilarious.

"Sure thing, buddy," Seth said.

* * *

AJ's switch to a backstage authority role meant she didn't need to be a part of the talent meetings before the show. Sure, that meant she didn't have to sit through an anxiety attack for forty minutes anymore. But it also meant she was without her best friend Paige for almost an hour. The only other people not in those meetings were other authority figures, just Corbin if she didn't count herself, local talent, AJ never bothered to speak to them anyway, and any WWE wrestlers that were there but weren't going to be wrestling on the show.

One Superstar that fit that last quota, one Nikki "Fake Ta-tas" Bella, sat smugly in catering with a Styrofoam cup of coffee and her RAW Women's Championship sitting in front of her on the table while she tweeted about the Women's Revolution she didn't have any part in.

AJ rolled her eyes. There was no use in getting worked up over something she couldn't control. If she was the real commissioner of RAW, she would've fired Nikki on her first night. Maybe Brie, but after she got to play with Birdie.

The meeting was wrapping up soon. After that cleared out, AJ and Baron would have a quick chat with Triple H about any promos they were set for during the show. The call sheet just said one scene in her office and a quick confrontation with Nikki in the back hall.

"Why do you insist on trying to make me throw up on my brand new Chucks?" AJ mused to herself, switching her heated glare from the cursed piece of paper and the brunette woman with her feet on the metal table.

AJ's train of thought quickly derailed. The conference room opened and every talent that was working the show tonight began to spill out. Over the heads of a few of the shorter women, AJ saw Paige come shuffling out. It was strange that she was in the meeting since she had to retire. But then again, AJ would do the same thing if she was allowed to be apart of the assembly.

"How was that?" AJ asked her British friend.

"Meh, it was fine," Paige said nonchalantly. "Still not allowed to wrestle ever again, but it is what it is."

AJ nodded, but not hearing a word Paige said. Her eyes caught the frame of Dean Ambrose as he walked away from her position. He must not of seen her, AJ figured, or he was trying to avoid her to keep away from an embarrassing interaction.

"Sweetheart?" Paige asked, snapping AJ from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" AJ asked, focusing fully on Paige.

"You good? You spaced out a bit?" Paige wondered.

AJ nodded her head. "Yeah, all good. Just gotta get to the meeting with Hunter. Figure out what kind of bullshit authority thing they got me doing now."

Paige nodded her head slowly. "Right. Well, good luck then, baby girl. Kick some ass."

AJ, rolling her eyes to the ceiling, skipped to the conference room her boss was standing in front of.

* * *

 _Monday Night RAW November 5, 2018_

Commercial cut back to the show. AJ Lee, informally dressed down to jeans and a t-shirt, watched the result of the Fatal Five-Way match to see who would face Seth Rollins the next week. The crowd let loose a colossal cheer at seeing their favorite anti-hero back on tv again, even though this was her second week back on RAW.

Just before commercial, Dean Ambrose picked up the win after hitting his finisher on Finn Balor. The crowd was dead set on seeing Balor pick up the win and have him compete against Rollins for the title. But, unfortunately to the fans, things didn't always go the way they wanted.

AJ, nodding her head approvingly, turned to step away from the monitor, but Ambrose's sudden appearance stopped her in her tracks.

"I want Rollins... Tonight," Ambrose growled. The reaction from the live audience was surprisingly mixed.

AJ, standing up straight and puffing out her chest, raised both eyebrows higher on her forehead.

"Excuse you, did you forget your manners or something?" AJ hissed, trying hard not to smile at the small ovation she got for the retort. "You have Rollins one on one next week. So, unless you want to lose that title shot, you should walk away right now."

Dean shook his head. "Not a damn chance, missy, I want Rollins TONIGHT. I don't care what cesspool he's hiding in. I want him and I want that belt right now!"

AJ's expression softened. She crossed her arms as a smirk crossed her lips. Ambrose noticed her change in emotion and took a step back.

"You have drive. Determination. You want to kick Rollins's ass and represent RAW at Survivor Series, don't you?" AJ asked, sounding more like she was trying to hype Ambrose up instead of actually asking him what he wanted.

Dean nodded his head. "I want to go into Survivor Series and destroy SmackDown Live's United States Champion. I don't care if it's Shinsuke, or Hardy, or hell, I'll take on Samoa Joe if that piece of trash ever gets a title belt for himself."

AJ, with the roar of the crowd, nodded her head slowly in an approving manner.

"Alright, Ambrose, tell you what," AJ began to explain. "You'll get Seth... Next week. However, since you want to dismantle The Architect so bad, you two can fight it out inside a steel cage."

Dean's lips curled into a sinister smile. The crowd absolutely ate it up, cheering louder than ever that night. AJ Lee herself was grinning in a sinister way like she had another reason for setting up this cage match that wasn't just to have Rollins and Dean kill each other.

* * *

"And we're clear!"

AJ breathed a sigh of relief. That bit was finally over. Triple H mentioned he wanted her to be seen as more of a "tweener" than a full on babyface commissioner. Something to do with being able to set up matches where the heel would be favorable but at the same time giving the face a boost too or something like that; AJ zoned out a few minutes into her meeting with Triple H before RAW.

"Good shit, kid," Ambrose praise, sticking out his fist to bump with AJ's.

AJ pushed her tiny knuckles against Dean's distinctly bigger paw, flashing him a warm but professional smile.

"Not too bad yourself, Dean," AJ said. "I forget sometimes how good you can be if they let you off the chain a little." WWE started a new policy where certain Superstars were allowed more free range in their promos. People like Dean, Roman and Seth were allowed more freedom while the lower card guys had to stick to the script more.

"You'd think they would since it's one of the reasons they hired me, but..." Dean sighed and shrugged. "No use complainin' now."

AJ nodded her head slowly, trying not the awkwardness of the situation show. She hadn't spoken to Dean all day before now. She didn't think he was avoiding her on purpose or anything, but she knew the night before would needed to be talked about at some point.

"So," AJ started out, semi-wishing she didn't. "I had a lot of fun last night. The bar was... Pretty ok."

"Yeah? Good, glad you had a good time," Dean replied. "I thought it was nice. Could've been better if the guys weren't there too, but I don't think shit went too bad."

"Right, right..." AJ dropped her head. "So, uh, do you maybe, I dunno, do that again, sometime, if you want?"

Dean snickered. "AJ Lee, are you asking me out?"

AJ shook her head. "What? No! I just... Ya know, two good friends hanging out after work or whatever."

"Or whatever?" Dean mimicked with half a smile.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Dude, c'mon, don't make things any weirder than they have to be."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

AJ checked to make sure no one else was around; From what she could see, it was just her and Dean.

"That kiss... I kinda didn't hate it," AJ admitted. "You were being super cool all night and that kiss just made it better... I'm not saying I have a thing for you now. Because I don't."

Dean nodded his head, trying to keep up with AJ's rambling. "Ok, so you want to go out again? But just as friends?"

AJ nodded her head once. "Yes. That's exactly what I want; Two friends having a beer. Again."

Dean furrowed his brow. "What happens if I want to kiss you again?" He asked.

AJ swore she felt her heart stop beating in that very moment. She thought it was a bit of his backhanded humor again, but the mid-west twang in his voice and focus in his ocean blue eyes made it seem like it was more than an offbeat line to get her to chuckle. Then he took a step towards her. Maybe it was to readjust himself to a more comfortable position. Then he took another step. Then another. Then AJ's arms pricked with goosebumps when Dean slid a hand across the small of her back while the other laid lightly on her cheek.

"You sure you want to do it just as friends?" Dean asked again, but his voice barely made it to AJ's brain. She couldn't focus on his words when his piercing blue eyes beckoned her to make a move.

AJ, with her brain telling her to pull Dean into her and shove her tongue down his throat, nodded her head. She slid his hand away from her cheek and stepped out of his embrace.

"I think we should. At least for now," AJ said, disbelieving the words as they left her mouth. "I... I'm still not totally over my divorce. I do want to see where things go with us, but... Not right now," she looked back at him, trying to search his face for any sort of hint as to what he thought about that.

"Ok," he said simply. The basic phrase brought a wave of relief over AJ's thrashing anxiety. Dean continued. "I get it. I wasn't ready to go out with anyone for a few weeks after my divorce. So, and this is gonna sound so fucking lame, take the time you need to figure your shit out, ok?"

Those words almost made AJ want to forget what she said and jump into Dean's arms at that very moment. How had she not noticed how amazing Ambrose was before? Was he always this gentle and understanding? Or, God forbid, was he just putting on an act to get in her pants?

"You're sure?" AJ asked, feeling as though she may burst into tears at any moment. "You aren't bullshitting me?"

"Give me some credit, man," Dean said in faux defense, giving her a wink to let on he wasn't actually hurt. "Don't worry, kid. I'm not as bad as they say. I promise."

AJ grinned. "What happens if I tell Rollins you're really just a big sweetheart?"

"I'll deny everything and you can forget about me buying you beer ever again," Ambrose joked.

AJ laughed, heartily, like she only did when Dean was telling her a joke. It was warm and made her feel human. A feeling she hated and loved at the same time.

"No trouble from the ex?" Dean asked, starting to lead them out of the office set.

AJ shook her head. "Last time he got a hold of me, I smashed my phone. So, even if he could somehow, there's no way I'm ever talking to that fuckin' creep ever again."

Dean shook his head. "I don't get what you saw in that guy."

AJ chuckled. "Shit, me neither, Ambrose."

* * *

 _RAW, LATER THAT NIGHT_

AJ Lee, standing as tall as she could, walked the depths of the backstage area. Out of the corner of the screen, along with her twin sister, RAW Women's Champion Nikki Bella stepped into the camera frame.

"AJ, welcome back," Nikki said in an obviously fake happy tone. "It's so great that you're in charge of RAW now. Corbin had no idea what he was doing when Stephanie put him in charge. Right, Brie?" The other twin nodded her head.

AJ nodded her head. "Yeah, that's great, Silicone Sister, what do you want?"

The quick jab made Nikki freeze and the crowd erupt in laughter.

Scoffing, Nikki shook her head.

"You're just jealous that I'm the champion," she said, raising said belt above her head. "If it weren't for me, there would be no Women's Revolution. And, let's face it, people like you would never be as good without people like me."

AJ blinked a few times. "Wow, I've never heard so many wrong things said that many times at once. Tell you what, Nick, since you're such an innovative member of the women's roster, you have no problem defending your title, right?"

"Of course not," Nikki scoffed.

"Good, because Seth and Dean have a cage match next week. Why don't I schedule two?" AJ asked. "How about we have a six-man steel cage match for your RAW Women's Title?"

"That's not fair!" Brie spat.

"No? But you'll be in it, Brie," AJ confirmed. "So will Sasha Banks... And Bayley... And Ember Moon..." AJ took a step closer to Nikki. "And Ronda Rousey."

The last name drop unglued the crowd. AJ, smirk on her face, walked out of shot as Nikki and Brie watched on in total furry.

* * *

AJ stopped walking away from the camera. She shot the producer and cameraman a thumbs up as they hurried away. Finally, her RAW responsibilities were done. She could relax now until the end of the show and go back to her hotel.

Nikki began walking in AJ's direction, tight lipped smile over taking half her face.

"Scratch relaxing off the list," AJ thought to herself.

"AJ, like, it really is so great to have you back," Nikki said.

"So great." Brie echoed.

AJ nodded her head stiffly. "Thanks, guys. It's always great to be back. Especially now with all the Women's Evolution shit going on, ya know?"

"Oh, for sure," Nikki said. "Just, um, remember who's really calling the shots, ok?"

AJ cocked her eyebrow. "What? What was that?"

Nikki's smile turned to a scowl. "You heard me... bitch."

As the twins walked away, AJ's mind only became more fuzzy. What the hell had just happened? What did she even do to piss the twins off this time? Shaking her head and mumbling every swear under her breath, AJ ventured to catering to wait out the rest of RAW.

* * *

 _A/N: Bit of a long one, but I had a lot to write this chapter!_

 _AJ admitted she wants to take things slow with Dean, and he's ok with that! Can they make things workout or will they just keep being good friends?_

 _Nikki is upset with AJ for whatever reason. What reason could that be?_

 _As always, leave a review of what you think is in store for AJ!_


	13. Chapter 12

"She said what to you?!"

AJ nodded her head at her raven haired British best friend. "Yep, little Miss Fake Tits called me a bitch and basically told me to stay in line."

Paige shook her head, cheeks beginning to tint rose with rage. "That fuckin' betch. I have a right mind to hunt her down and shove her head up her twin's ass."

AJ plopped down on her hotel bed. She allowed her face to find a resting spot in the palms of her hands. It probably looked pathetic from a second party, but she didn't really care at that given moment. She had been back for, what, two weeks? Now some untalented skank was going to tell her how to run things? This was twenty-fourteen all over again. Only this time, AJ didn't have the chance to stiff shot Nikki or Brie in the jaw with a rogue forearm. Since she was stuck as a authoritarian figure and not an active in-ring talent, she had no way to fatten either twin's lip or "accidentally" knock a few teeth loose.

"If I was still able to wrestle and you weren't the commissioner, we'd tear those Bella's hair out," Paige hissed, still extremely upset about AJ's revelation, though it wasn't all that surprising to hear.

AJ tucked her left fist into the flat of her right hand and rested her chin on her knuckles. In a rare moment, she prayed to a higher power she wasn't even sure was there to give her the chance to step into the ring one last time so she could knock some sense, or silicone, out of those sluty bitches.

Paige sat beside her friend. "I don't understand it at all. They demand respect for a revolution they had no part in, but then disrespect those who did have a part in it. Think about it AJ, if it weren't for you, me, Kaitlyn, and Emma, there would be no women's revolution."

AJ angrily separated her hands. "They just think they're hot shit 'cause their stupid mugs are all over the E Network," the miniature angry woman jumped to her feet, fists clenched together so tight her fingernails stated digging into her skin. "If it wasn't for hardworking badasses like me, they wouldn't have a fucking women's only pay-per-view. How fucking dare they bad mouth AJ motherfucking Lee? I MADE this women's division, and I will be Goddamned if I let those silicone barbies kill everything I worked so hard to build."

Paige got to her feet also. "Hell yeah, AJ! You feel that? That fire in your heart? What's it telling you?"

AJ shook her head. "I don't know... I'm hungry, I wanna kick the shit out of something, I want to sleep, and I wanna fuck the next person that looks at me."

Paige immediately turned her gaze away from her friend. "Right... Well, I had a better idea..."

* * *

 _Clang!_

AJ's hands relaxed their grip around the metallic bar she had been pressing away from her chest for what felt like an hour. In reality, it was hardly two minutes. She sat up, blood pumping through her veins at such a high speed she could've sworn she was having a stroke.

"How do you feel?" Paige asked from behind the bench AJ was using for her chest workout.

AJ took a deep breath. "Better... I forget how good a workout feels, ya know. Like a _good_ workout."

Paige grinned. "'Specially when you're the only ones here and we can scream as loud as we want."

AJ looked around at the empty _Anytime Fitness_ gym she and Paige managed to find thanks to Google. They had a special going on where anyone was allowed to come in a 24-hour window for the next few days. AJ and Paige were only going to be in town for just that night before going back to Paige's place in Orlando, but it was still nice to happen to stumble upon a place like this.

"You said it," AJ spoke between rapid deep breaths. "I'm... Still super pissed about those twin cunts. I just... If it weren't for people like you and me, Paige, they wouldn't have half the shit they do now. You know they're talking about Women's Tag belts? I mean, I don't hear a 'thank you, AJ' or a 'thanks for busting your ass to get women a match longer than four seconds, AJ'... It's just... I get I won't always get the credit I deserve, but what the fuck, ya know? There's a limit to the bullshit I can take."

"I know, that's why you got a divorce," Paige chuckled, but her laughter quickly died when AJ threw her the dirtiest look she had ever seen. Paige cleared her throat. "Bad joke, sorry."

AJ shook her head. "No, you're right. I took his 'woe is me' bullshit for years. I'm done with it, just... So sick and tired of not being able to do what I want without getting scared it'll piss him off."

"Is that why you left WWE?" Paige asked, realizing she had never really asked that before.

AJ didn't respond for a few seconds. Sighing, she nodded her head. "Yeah... I didn't want the shit he did to get taken out on me... More than it did anyway. So I packed my Chucks and went home. Still one of the dumbest decisions of my life. You know, had I stayed, I would probably be champ right now. I would've main evented a few RAW or maybe even a pay-per-view or two. Hell, I would've main evented Evolution, but because I let Phil and those plastic bitches get in my head..."

AJ covered her mouth with the heel of her hand. She inhaled deeply through her nose, fighting like hell to keep her tears in. Paige rounded the bench to her friend's position. AJ turned into her right away, sensing a hug was inbound. Page snugly held the shorter female against her chest. It was rare like a blue moon to see AJ get intimate like this. Crying was something Paige had seen countless times, but AJ wasn't exactly the hugging type.

"You gotta talk to Hunter and try to get back in the ring," Paige said, breaking her embrace with AJ, but keeping her at arms length. "No matter what, you understand? AJ, I'd give anything to have one more match. You still have what it takes. You are already one of the best of all time, but you need to show this world you are above sitting at home and being 'CM Punk's little wife' and start being 'AJ motherfucking Lee' again."

Paige's words lit a new fire in AJ's stomach. A fire she hadn't felt in so long; Maybe since she was told she'd never make it in wrestling or that shitbag talent recruiter called her "unfuckable". Time to show the world, once again, AJ is back, bitches. This time as a wrestler, like she was born to be.

"We head to the PC as soon as we get back to Orlando," AJ said, dead serious stare looking deep into Paige's eyes. "I don't give a shit if Matt tells me no or Hunter tells me to stop. I'm getting back in that fucking ring again, even if it kills me."

Paige cackled an inspired laugh. "That's it! That's the AJ Lee I love! Let's finish this workout, find a bite to eat, then get on that plane. You're gonna show the world not to fuck with AJ Lee."

"You're Goddamn right." AJ muttered to herself.

* * *

The very second AJ arrived at the Performance Center, she could tell most of the female, and oddly the male, had their eyes locked on her. It made her a little anxious, but she couldn't honestly give a fuck less what they thought about her right now. More pep talk from Paige only made her desire to make it back to the ring all that more greater.

Matt Bloom had his back turned to AJ when she approached the circle of wrestling rings.

"Matt," AJ said sternly, making said trainer turn around. "Anybody available to spar today? I wanna get back into ring shape."

Matt glanced at his phone. "Did... Triple H tell you to come down here? I just have a few other ladies that are supposed-"

"No, he didn't tell me to," AJ cut in unapologetically. "But, I want to prove to him I can still go with today's roster."

Matt nodded his head, looking like he was liking what he was hearing. "Ok, I like this fire from you. There's no rule against you being here or bumping around, so I can set you up with someone..." He glanced around the gym for a moment. "Uh... How about Nattie? Natalya!"

AJ's stomach dropped. Why did it have to be Natalya? Ever since her infamous "pipebomb-shell", AJ and Natalya's relationship was a little rocky. Then AJ said Nattie was only in WWE because of who her dad is and her uncle literally being one of the best wrestlers of all time. After AJ originally split from the company, she never really got to reconcile her differences with the woman. It didn't keep AJ up at night, but if she was the one she was going to be sparring against today, with dirty laundry yet to be cleaned, it looked somewhat unfavorable for AJ.

The aforementioned blonde Canadian woman jogged her way to AJ and Matt. For about half a second, AJ and Nattie made eye contact. It was too brief to really convey her emotion at seeing AJ up close and personal again after all this time, but AJ wouldn't exactly blame her for still having bitter feelings.

"Coach Bloom," Natalya addressed the man formally.

"I'd like you to spar with AJ for a little bit," Matt gestured at the named female to his left. "She's trying to get back in ring shape and I'd like to see where she's at so far."

Nattie nodded once. "Sure, no problem."

"Great," AJ thought. "She still totally wants to kick my head in." She felt like Natalya had thrown her a dirty look as she entered one of the rings, but AJ wasn't exactly sure. Even as she herself stepped onto the apron, AJ still felt like Nattie's chilling gaze was ice cold because of her.

AJ shook her head. Who gives a shit? AJ Lee is back, bitches.

"Let's see if Uncle Brett taught you anything useful since I've been away," AJ taunted, feeling that fire start to rise again.

"Easy now," Matt warned from the outside. "This is all friendly. Just some sparring to see where you're at."

From first lock up, to headlock takeover, to a rear chin lock, AJ knew Natalya was going a little harder than she usually did. She felt it when she retched a hold a little harder than she probably needed to. No matter, when AJ called for her signature Black Widow submission, she made sure to squeeze Nattie's head a little tighter and crank on her arm a little harder. The transition into the move brought back a feeling of nostalgia that AJ hadn't fully realized she missed dearly. The til-a-whirl made her a little more dizzy than she remembered being when she originally used it, but being tangled up with Nattie and feeling her tap out overshadowed the mild worry she had stepping into the ring with someone of Nattie's caliber.

"Excellent, everything is excellent," Matt Bloom praised from outside the ring. "Both of you, the transition into AJ's finish was flawless. Nattie, your armdrags are nearly perfect. AJ, I felt you were a little stiff on the first headlock takeover, but the second one made up for it. Fantastic work from both of you. Take a breather quick and we can keep going."

AJ stood awkwardly beside one of the women she didn't exactly get along with. Natalya looked at AJ from the corner of her eye. AJ didn't respond; She just simply continued staring at Natalya.

"Good work," Nattie said in a monotone before rolling out of the ring.

AJ sighed. Though it pained her to make amends with people who didn't really deserve it, she knew having at least Natalya on her good side would later pay off if she ever needed her.

Following Natalya's lead, AJ rolled out of the ring.

"You too," AJ said simply, unscrewing her water bottle's cap and tagging a swig.

"Nikki's worried about you making a comeback," Natalya said, trying hard to make this conversation less awkward from the looks of it. "If she knew you were training in the ring-"

"I don't care what she has to say anymore," AJ cut in, shaking her head. "She's Nikki Bella. I'm AJ motherfucking Lee. If it weren't for innovators like me," she paused and sighed. "and you, Nattie, she wouldn't have been in the main event of Evolution. There probably wouldn't even be a women's only show if it weren't for people like us."

"Then why'd you say all that crap about me?" Natalya asked.

AJ sighed. "I was mostly pissed at the Bellas. They stroke a few dicks and they suddenly think they're the best wrestlers in the world. When I cut the promo on Total Divas, I was mostly taking it out on them. You just happened to be standing there."

"And the stuff about me not earning my spot in WWE?" Nattie asked.

"Same thing; Wrong place, wrong time," AJ sighed again. "I don't hate you, Nattie. I hate Nikki and Brie. They made my life hell for five years. I don't care how much backstage pull they have these days, I'm going to make a comeback in the ring and win the women's championship again."

Natalya remained silent for a few moments before speaking. "It was supposed to be me and Ronda in the main event. That changed at the last second."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Nikki wanted a match," Natalya shook her head. "And when Nikki wants something... She gets it, plain and simple."

"And you're ok with that? You're ok with Nikki always getting what she wants because of how fast she's willing to drop to her knees to get a push?" AJ asked, feeling herself get a little heated.

Natalya shook her head. "Of course not. I should be RAW Women's champion right now. Or Ronda, because she's actually trained very hard to even get in WWE. People always give her a hard time because of the huge push she got, but I think she earned it... Unlike Nikki."

"Now you see why I hate her so much," AJ said.

"It's not that I like her. She has enough pull to get any of us fired," Natalya sighed. "If you weren't so popular with the crowd, you wouldn't have won the title and been allowed to come back."

AJ nodded her head. "I know. And that's why she hates me. Because I don't do what she says. I'm not scared of Nikki Bella. There are plenty of meaner and nastier things to be afraid of. I just want to prove to everyone that's ever doubted my first run that it wasn't a fluke that I got the chances they gave me."

"I respect that," Natalya admitted. "I think it would be cool to see you wrestle again. Winning the title before me? Not so much."

AJ allowed herself to chuckle at Nattie's joke. For once, she was actually seeing eye to eye with someone. It gave her a sick feeling in her gut, but AJ knew Natalya wasn't the enemy here.

"Wanna start again?" AJ suggested.

Natalya nodded her head. "Sure. Let's kick it up a notch, ok?"

AJ and Natalya shared one more chuckle, both from enthusiasm and finally finding common ground and burying the hatchet.


	14. Chapter 13

AJ's conversation with Natalya gave her a little bit of a confidence boost. The blonde Canadian admitted she didn't favor the Bellas too. Maybe not as hardcore as AJ herself did, but it was a start. And since Nattie was a social butterfly, hopefully she'd mention how good AJ really is, despite what bullshit comments the Bella bitches made about her.

A few weeks went by without much word from anyone. It mostly stayed to dirty looks and hushed criticisms from plastic hoes and their Barbie besties. AJ simply blocked them out and continued her vigorous ring training with the small hope Triple H caught wind of her wanting a comeback and either giving it to her or firing her ass on the spot. Even though her new attitude gave no fucks this time around, she made sure to keep out of sight of any of the Bellas allies. The last thing she needed was Nikki to tell a higher up she was trying to get back in the ring before AJ herself could request a shot.

Thanks to her new determination to take the wrestling world over once again, AJ's body started to morph around her new workout schedule. Her arms and legs were way more toned than they were a few months prior. Every time she walked, Paige would take a second to whistle sharply and comment on how nice AJ's calves looked. AJ would roll her eyes and shoot back with a sarcastic retort, but she'd be smiling on the inside.

Paige wasn't the only one that noticed AJ's body becoming used to her new plan. Dean also made several comments about what he thought of AJ's progress. Much like with Paige, AJ would quickly spit a good nature insult or punch him in the shoulder but, on the inside, would be gushing over the kind words.

AJ's first Survivor Series as on-screen commissioner came with a little nervousness. She never made it this far, or this long, as an authority figure. Each week without competing in the ring made her hungrier for another chance at proving herself. TLC came and she didn't feel any better about her chances of Triple H simply asking if she wanted another opportunity. No matter, AJ was still going to work hard for her chance.

Shortly after Survivor Series, word finally broke on social media about AJ and CM Punk's divorce. Phil was the one to break it with a tweet about not giving up on your dreams, even if it costs your marriage to your best friend. AJ both laughed and cried at that quote. To think she split with him just to make a comeback with WWE was completely wrong. She divorced him because he was an arrogant prick that treated her like dirt. The fact that she became onscreen RAW commissioner shortly after the divorce was purely coincidental. The whispers and side glances reached an all time high after Phil told the world he wasn't married anymore. AJ just got angrier and hit the gym twice as hard to block it all out.

The night of TLC, AJ and Paige sat alone at a table in catering. The duo shared a plate of shredded chicken and spinach. They reviewed the notes given to them by production for a few backstage promos they were going to have. It was the first screen time they shared since before AJ's first retirement. Shane was wrestling, because of course he was, so Paige was the authority figure for SmackDown Live that night.

"Isn't this exciting, baby girl?" Paige asked with a grin. "Paige and AJ on WWE tv together again. It's like old times."

AJ shrugged. "I'd rather be in the ring. Steal the fucking show every night like we used to do."

Paige set a hand on AJ's shoulder. "You'll get your shot again, babe, don't worry." She squeezed AJ's shoulder. "Holy shit, AJ, you've been hitting the shoulder press?"

AJ shrugged. "Maybe. You should see my abs, dude. I swear I think I'm getting an eight pack now."

Paige started to continue the conversation, but she paused when Nikki and Brie Bella passed the catering area. AJ followed Paige's gaze, wondering why she suddenly stopped talking. She made eye contact with the twin with the biggest set of silicone tits. For a split second, AJ felt like putting her job on the line and putting Nikki into the ground. Instead, AJ simply shook her head and turned back to Paige.

"Cunts," Paige muttered under her breath.

"You can say that again," AJ replied. "Fuckin' plastic bitches think it's still two-thousand nine. They'll get a fucking wake up call one day. The day I fucking knee them in the face and lock on the Black Widow."

Paige giggled. "Seeing you so angry is such a turn on."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Fuck you, dude. You know how much I hate those bimbos."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, I do. So you should know how badly I want to see you make your comeback and put them in their place."

AJ, taking a sip from her bottle of water, pictured that moment when she finally got her comeback match. Not some lame as hell suit job, but another go around in the ring. All the talented women in WWE today would have such great matches with her; Bayley, Sasha, Becky, Charlotte, Asuka. AJ was starting to shake with excitement, but quickly reminded herself that she hadn't even pitched the idea to Triple H yet, so the chances of her jumping in the ring on tomorrow's edition of RAW was next to impossible.

Tuning her focus back to Paige, AJ talked over her notes for the promos taking place later on.

* * *

 _TLC 2018 December 16, 2018_

After the pre-show concluded, the camera cut to backstage. In her office, dressed to the nines in a business suit she swore was suffocating her, AJ Lee stood beside SmackDown general manager Paige. Both girls, on screen together again for the first time in years, made the crowd erupt in a massive cheer.

"Well, you beat us fair and square at Survivor Series, which means Roman Reigns defends his Universal Championship in the main event tonight," Paige spoke, recapping the last few weeks of WWE tv. "That also means AJ Styles and Xavier Woods will be the co-main event."

AJ shrugged. "Should've picked better people to represent SmackDown."

"Did you happen to forget you only beat us by one point?" Paige asked.

"Well, all of my champions won," AJ explained. "You only came close because Team Blue won all of the six-man tags. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Nikki Bella, and The Revival all did their part in securing a win for RAW and the main event of TLC. Now, if you'll excuse me, Paige. I have an elite show to run."

AJ walked off screen with Paige's bitter scowl to follow her out the door.

* * *

Paige high fived her best friend with a huge smile slapped across her face.

"We kicked ass," Paige praised.

AJ nodded her head. "I think so too. Now we just have a few more to go before the night's over."

AJ and Paige walked back to catering. Walking the opposite way to Gorilla, was Intercontinental champion Dean Ambrose. AJ's eyes immediately locked with his. Her heartbeat skipped a few notes, while her feet stopped moving and refused to let her keep walking.

"Kick ass shit, kid," Dean said, bumping fists with AJ, then Paige. "Don't know how I'll be able to follow that."

AJ scoffed. "You could learn to wrestle, for starters."

Dean chuckled. "Ouch. Alright, I see how it is. I'll catch up to you cool kids later," he started to walk away, but took a second to give AJ a once over. "You look nice, by the way. I can tell you're working really hard."

"Thanks, Ambrose," AJ gave him a once over. "You don't look too bad yourself. Good luck against Rollins. I think you're going over."

Dean snickered. "No shit. Like they'd have Seth go over on me... He's actually a pretty cool dude. Anyway, see ya later."

Dean walked away, leaving AJ to watch him as he moved further down the hall.

"Stare any harder and your eyes will pop out," Paige teased, snapping AJ from her trance.

"Fuck off," AJ shot back, blushing and walking away when Paige began laughing at her.

* * *

After the WWE championship match came the RAW Women's championship match, then the Universal title. AJ returned to the office set; After Nikki succesfully retains her title in a tables match against Sasha Banks, she will confront AJ and demand she make Brie the new general manager and give her a pay raise since she beat both Ronda Rousey and Sasha in pay-per-view matches, and the stupid steel cage match a few weeks before.. AJ would then shoot back with a sarcastic comment and that would end the segment.

AJ like doing promos. It was one of the more fun things about being a pro wrestler. But she didn't like Nikki Bella, and she knew she'd most likely get a sarcastic comment about her divorce.

AJ watched the monitor set up on the set in silence. The finish of the match came when Nikki did her lame Rack Attack Two point Oh move through a table. Very anti-climatic, in AJ's opinion. Then again, it was better than the ending of the six-woman steel cage that saw Ronda spear Nikki into the door of the cage and accidentally send her to the floor outside, which, obviously, meant Nikki one the match and retained her title.

The feed cut to a commercial. "Great," AJ thought to herself when the production crew did a final check. "Here comes trouble. Can't wait to hear this bitch's whiny ass voice again."

Just as AJ finished the thought, Nikki and Brie Bella walked through the door. A makeup artist tended to Nikki and Brie to quickly touch up on anything that may have smeared during the match.

"God forbid she actually breaks a sweat during her match," AJ inwardly mused again.

"AJ, ready?" A producer asked.

AJ nodded her head and took her place in front of her desk. She glanced at the twins, who were going over the script one more time before the show went back on air. Rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath, AJ turned to the prop tv she was going to turn away from at the beginning of the promo.

* * *

 _TLC 2018 December 16, 2018_

 _Later That Night_

AJ turned away from the ending of the RAW Women's title match. She nodded her head, seemingly impressed with the result. Or perhaps letting it set in that Nikki was still her champion.

From off-screen, Nikki and Brie Bella walked into the shot. The crowd started to boo them heavily, since Sasha was the fan favorite to win the title that night.

"AJ, glad we caught you," Nikki said. "I've been thinking about some things. One of them being the RAW general manager position. Since Baron Corbin is no longer filling that role, I'd like to give you a recommendation."

"Why do I need a general manager?" AJ asked, annoyed by the twins's presence. "I'm fully capable of doing things on my own on RAW. We won Survivor Series and our ratings are finally starting to increase."

Nikki scoffed. "Have you forgotten who I am?" She raised her women's title above her head. "I'm your women's champion. That means you should listen to what I have to say. Right, Brie?"

"That's right," replied the other twin.

"So I think you should really think about hiring my recommendation," Nikki said. "To be more specific: My sister, Brianne Bella. She more than deserves a position of power."

AJ chuckled. "Right, like I'm going to let a Bella be in charge. Our ratings would fall faster than Total Bellas's numbers."

The quick joke popped the crowd. Nikki and Brie exchanged a hateful stare, then Nikki turned back to AJ.

"Well, then I won't even ask you about the raise I was going to demand," Nikki said. "I'll just take this up with Triple H and see what he has to say."

"You do that, Nikki. We'll see who's side he goes with; Obnoxious cheerleader, or the commissioner of RAW." AJ snapped back.

Nikki gave AJ a once over. "Oh, I'll know he'll take my side over yours. Men can't stand being around you for longer than ten seconds. Just ask that husband of yours."

AJ's arms fell to her side. That part wasn't in the script, which meant Nikki went off the cuff for that one liner. AJ's fists clenched at her sides, her throat tightened into a knot, and her eyes began watering. Instead of denting the side of Nikki's skull like she wanted, AJ stormed off set and into the hallway.

"Aww, look, she's gonna go cry," she heard one of the twins say. AJ wasn't sure which one, but she didn't give a fuck anyway.

Nikki crossed a fucking line mentioning Phil. It was completely uncalled for and in no way made either woman look any better. AJ turned a few corners, wondering which poor soul would step in front of her first, try and calm her down, and receive the mother of all ass kickings. Luckily for that unlucky person, no one stopped her until she paused in front of a wooden door that read "Triple H" on a piece of paper.

AJ raised her fist and banged loudly against the door.

"Come in," replied the gravely voice of Triple H from inside.

AJ pushed the door so hard it clanged against the wall when she stepped through. Stephanie McMahon and Triple H stood around the desk in the center of the room.

"AJ-"

"I want a comeback match," AJ spat, hateful anger shaking her voice. "I don't care against who or when or how, but I'm done being commissioner. I was born to be a wrestler, and I want to wrestle again."

Stephanie stepped in for her husband. "AJ, listen, we just saw what Nikki said to you on the live feed. That was completely uncalled for and she will be disciplined for it."

AJ chuckled dryly. "Right, how? Losing a couple tag matches to the Riott Squad? No, I don't care what you do with her. I want to be a wrestler again."

Triple H exchanged a quick glance with his wife. "AJ, I know you're upset right now," he said. "Just take a second to calm down and we can discuss things further. Ok?"

AJ hated being told what to do, especially when it came to her emotions. But, unfortunately, Triple H was right. She was being erratic and she already knew her crying face would turn even the biggest AJ stan off. She took a moment to take a few deep breaths, playing a favorite song of hers over and over again in her head to help a little, then took a seat in front of the desk.

"I just want to wrestle," AJ muttered. She was still crying a little, but she was far calmer than she was a moment ago.

"I understand that, AJ," Stephanie said. "We want you to wrestle also. There's just so many women on both brands, we don't know where we'd put you and still be able to put over the other women too."

"The only thing I can think of, at the moment, is the Rumble," Triple H added. "We were going to pitch you the idea about entering it anyway. Coach Bloom mentioned you training at the Performance Center almost every single day. The fact that you've been doing that without my knowledge takes guts. It really does. Lucky for you, I've always admired people who take chances and go for what they want."

AJ nodded her head. "So, what you're saying is, there's no guarentee I'll be a wrestler after the Rumble. That could be my last match."

"For now, anyway," Stephanie said. "There's no correct way to see what the future is bringing. There could be a spot for you tomorrow. But, for the foreseeable future, we need you to continue being the on-screen authority figure for RAW."

AJ sighed. Though her actions were somewhat futile, at least Triple H and Stephanie now knew what her goal was. The Royal Rumble was a nice start, but a weekly match on RAW and continuous house show matches is what she was dying to get back. But, until then, AJ knew she just needed to keep kicking ass in the weight room and in the PC, and maybe then they'd finally give her that ultimate goal.

"Does that seem like a reasonable offer?" Triple H asked.

AJ nodded. "I don't want you to think I'm being ungrateful. You didn't have to bring me back at all, let alone the commissioner job. Everything with Phil just got so shitty so quick, I needed time to clear my head. I always knew my home was right here in WWE, I just... In hindsight, I have no idea why I even gave it up."

Stephanie laid a gentle hand on AJ's shoulder. "AJ... Wow, you really have been working out."

The three of them shared a laugh. It cut the tension a bit and made everyone relax.

"Thanks, I have been," AJ wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "Sorry for ugly crying and kicking the door in. What Nikki said-"

"Was uncalled for and won't go without reprocussions," Stephanie cut in. "She might have gotten away with that kind of talk in the past, but I won't stand for it. Women in the WWE need to come together to achieve more. Not tear each other down with petty insults."

"Ok, you don't have to speak that way off camera," AJ said, getting another laugh from Triple H and Stephanie. "But I agree with you. Nattie was telling me she's excited to see what happens for me."

"Good, glad to hear it," Stephanie patted AJ's back then finally took her hand away. "Take a second, ok? There won't be any negativity from us to you because of this either. If I was in a similar situation, I would've done the same thing."

AJ thanked Triple H and Stephanie for letting her vent a little. She took a few moments to sit and shoot the breeze with them, then decided to get a move on and enjoy what was left of the show.

AJ walked down the hallway, making her way back to catering and hopefully find Paige waiting for her. She turned the corner, thinking about downing a forty when she got back to her hotel, but paused when Dean Ambrose nearly collided with her.

"There you are," Ambrose stated. "The hell happened? Paige is looking everywhere for you."

AJ, feeling tears well up in her eyes again, threw her arms around Dean and buried her face in his chest.

"What are you-"

"Just shut up," AJ growled into Dean's torso, pulling him in tighter to herself.

Dean slowly put his arms around AJ. When she didn't brush him off, he more snugly held her against his chest.

"Don't cry," Dean told her. "Nikki's just a miserable cunt."

AJ chuckled and cried at the same time. She hated crying, especially in front of friends, but at least Ambrose was cool with letting her get it out.


	15. Chapter 14

The build to the RAW following TLC set off like a rocket on the Fourth of July with the WWE Universe buzzing about the choice words Nikki Bella had for AJ Lee. With no surprise, most of the fans were on AJ's side and continued to insult Nikki and Brie via social media. Nikki had the final laugh, so to say, by simply tweeting "at least I can back it up in the ring." Little to her knowledge, AJ was close to an in ring return.

"What?!" Nikki exclaimed.

Triple H called a meeting between AJ, Brie and Nikki before RAW. The procedure was to talk about an angle they were setting up for the Royal Rumble pay-per-view in a few weeks. AJ was going to enter at number three and make it a sizable way through the match before being cheaply eliminated by Nikki, who wouldn't be an official entrant because she was going to retain her title against Bayley.

"You're allowing her to compete? After the way she left the company?" Nikki was irate. It apparently wasn't enough that she was going to get the better of AJ during the match, but she appeared to want AJ un-involved with the Rumble all together.

"We believe it's a very good move for the pay-per-view," Stephanie stated. "If AJ were to announce she is entering the Rumble, with the goal to face you at WrestleMania, we believe a lot more fans will want to tune in to see their favorite Superstar make a comeback. She won't win, obviously, but you will still be facing Io Sharai at WrestleMania. So, it's a win-win for you, Miss Bella."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, but if it were me doing the same thing, the fans would call me a 'reality star barbie' that's just trying to get the spotlight back on her, right? Or how I slept my way to the top and that's why I'm Women's Champion right now?"

AJ snickered. Nikki threw her a dirty look, then rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The point is, we are doing what the fans want from here on out," Triple H said. "We put out several polls across social media. The majority of fans would like to see you versus Io because it's new, fresh, and hasn't been seen before. We're adding AJ into the match because she has been training extremely hard for a return to the ring, and it's what the fans want."

"The majority of fans want me to be a champion too," Brie chimed in. "Most of them seem to think I would make a better-"

"Shut it, Brie," Nikki snapped, cutting off her sister. Her stone cold glare flickered in AJ's direction again before locking back on Triple H. "Fine. If the fans want this washed up has-been to feud with me, I'll do it. But I will not lie down for her."

"We're just asking for the promo tonight and the Rumble," Triple H clarified with a tired sigh. "Then we go from there. I already told AJ there isn't a spot for her on the roster due to how massive it has gotten."

Nikki left with Brie without another word. The door slammed behind them, causing the frame to shake.

"I apologize for her behavior, AJ," Triple H said. "I assure you, if she pulls another 'pipebomb' like she did last night, she will lose her next title defense and get served a fine."

"Like I said last night," Stephanie continued on. "The women's division needs to come together to help build each other up. If Nikki wasn't such a big draw to the female audience, then she wouldn't be in the spot she is now."

AJ shrugged. "I get it. It's just a pain in my ass that she's allowed to treat others like that just because she's Nikki Bella."

"Believe me, I agree," Triple H said. "How about you get ready for your promo time? RAW's on soon and you're the first one on."

AJ nodded and stood. She shook hands with each of her bosses, thanked them, then left the office.

"How'd it go?" Dean Ambrose, who'd been waiting patiently outside the office for the entire length of the meeting, asked once AJ stepped into the hallway.

AJ chuckled dryly. "They're about as sick of the Bella bitches as we are. Few more months and they'll be gone for another year to film whatever shitty movie or tv show. Then they'll be right back here."

"Meh, could be worse," Dean said; AJ cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "You could be one of them."

AJ cackled a single laugh. "God, can you imagine? I'd kill myself."

The two continued down the hallway, trading jokes and making each other smile and laugh. AJ had been at the point of aggravated homicide a moment before, but Ambrose's outgoing brazen, to some clinically insane, sense of friendliness put her at ease. He was a good friend she knew she could rely on in a moment's notice if she needed his help.

"So, home sweet home?" Dean addressed the city the show was taking place in for the night, Chicago.

AJ shuttered to think that Phil was somewhere in the Chicago crowd; Watching, waiting for her to slip up so he could point and laugh and say he told her so or some shit. The crowd itself was probably going to be hostile towards her. Or maybe they weren't, since she was a favorite no matter where they were.

"Fuck 'em," AJ said with a shrug. "That's been my motto for the last few months. The same goes for the audience too. They want to chant his name and try to make me feel like shit... Fuck 'em."

Dean smirked. "Atta girl. That's what I like to hear."

Finally, they reached the men's locker room. AJ took a moment to finish telling her story before letting Dean move on. She was secretly just trying to get him to talk to her for a little while longer before they would have to go their separate ways.

"Anyway, I'll let you go," AJ said. "Good luck tonight. I hear you got a match with McIntyre."

"Yeah, that dude hits like a semi truck," Dean chuckled.

AJ raised herself on her toes and pecked Dean quickly on the lips. She casually shuffled along like it was an ordinary thing to do, but her feet turned to cement when it dawned on her.

AJ turned back around to find Ambrose still standing in the same spot as before with a bewildered grin on his face.

"Thanks?" Ambrose said, smile still stretched across his face. "Do all your best friends get goodbye kisses?"

AJ didn't reply and hurriedly walked away with a rush of red overtaking her cheeks when Ambrose began chuckling.

* * *

 _Monday Night RAW December 17, 2018_

The show's opening recap package of TLC came to an end. Nikki Bella's music filled the arena to a mixed reaction from the Chicago crowd. Nikki, along with her twin sister, strutted out to the entrance stage and did her signature hip swing with her RAW Women's Championship held proudly above her head.

"We kick off Monday Night RAW with our RAW Women's Champion, Nikki Bella," Michael Cole stated. "Nikki, of course, successful in her title defense last night against Sasha Banks in a tables match."

"It was a hard fought match, but, in the end, the better woman obviously won," Corey Graves added on. "No one has been able to stop Nikki Bella since she single handily defeated Ronda Rousey at WWE Evolution."

"Single handily?" Renee Young exclaimed. "Brie illegally traded places with her sister to get an unfair upper hand on Ronda Rousey."

"You must've been watching a different match, because I saw a clean win for Nikki," Graves replied.

Nikki stood in the center of the ring with her title belt slung over her left shoulder. With her chin held high, Nikki sneered at the jeering crowd around her.

"I know, I know," Nikki began. "Poor little Sasha Banks just couldn't beat big bad Nikki Bella last night."

The crowd erupted in more boos than cheers after that.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but Sasha Banks is nowhere near the level of talent that I am," Nikki paused from her tangent to raise her title above her head. "I am the RAW Women's Champion for a very good reason. I defeated Ronda Rousey. I beat Carmella at Survivor Series. I defended my title in a six-pack steel cage match. I put your precious Sasha Banks through a table. No one on this roster can take me down, especially that little runt AJ Lee."

The mention of AJ's name brought a massive cheer from the crowd. Nikki and Brie both shared a look before shaking their heads and rolling their eyes.

"AJ Lee stepped out of line booking me in that six women cage match," Nikki went on. "Even with the odds stacked against me, I still won that match. This morning, I open Twitter, and see every one of you little AJ fans sending me tweets and messages saying I crossed a line for saying what I said last night. Tell you what, if it wasn't true, AJ wouldn't have gotten upse-"

 _"Let's light it up!"_

AJ's presence erupted the capacity crowd. Clad in a sleeveless tee and blue jeans, it appeared AJ was ready to fight. But instead of skipping down to the ring, AJ remained on the stage.

"Before I say anything else, Nikki, I want to make one thing very clear," AJ addressed the woman in the ring. "You are an absolute disgrace to this women's division. You speak of Evolution and giving women the chance to main event then come out here dressed like you just got off your shift at a gentleman's bar. Oh, don't believe me? Your little dance you do before you walk to the ring sends some pretty heavy signals."

"Ouch," Renee simply commented as the crowd went crazy.

"Who do you think you a-"

"I'm AJ Lee, bitch," AJ snapped, fire in her eyes and venom in her words. "And if you think bringing up my personal life on WWE television is going to trigger me... Well, you're right. You pissed me off with what you said last night. The only thing keeping me from coming down to the ring and slapping the Botox off your face is the fear of losing my job."

Nikki shared a worried look with her sister. It appeared AJ's words were doing more damage than they were letting on.

"You are damn lucky the higher ups don't want me to wrestle again," AJ continued. "Because if they did, I'd be Women's Champion again before the night is over. So, since you wanna shoot off the hip and act like a tough girl, I guess we can see how much that stands up. Because, let's face it, without Brie in your corner, you'd still be valeting Daniel Bryan to the ring every week. And now you want to come at me and tell me to keep in line? Who the hell do you think you are and what the hell have you done for this division other than destroy everything I worked so hard to achieve for the women here?"

The crowd was going absolutely wild for AJ's rant. It seemed another 'pipe bombshell' was being given on RAW.

"You are such a gold digging phony, Nikki, that I can't decide if there's more plastic in your wallet or on your chest," AJ hissed, roaring the crowd into a frenzy. "But, since you're the professional and do what's best for the women's division, then I guess you won't mind if I announce your... Opponents for the Royal Rumble. Bayley, Ronda Rousey... And Sasha Banks."

Nikki shook her head and cursed at her sister while the crowd became more unglued as the seconds ticked by.

"Oh, as for the Women's Royal Rumble, we will be having qualifying matches throughout the coming weeks," AJ continued. "But, to spoil a huge announcement before WWE does on Twitter, the first contestant for 2019's Women's Royal Rumble... ME!"

"What?" Graves yelled on commentary.

"After three years away," Cole said. "AJ Lee is making her return to the ring."

"Oh, one more thing," AJ hung her microphone upside down from her fingertips. "Pipe bombshell." With that, she dropped the microphone on the steel grates of the stage and turned for the curtain as her music and the unhinged crowd played her off.

* * *

"Wow," was all Dean Ambrose had to say for AJ's promo a few minutes prior. AJ met back up with the reigning Intercontinental Champion in catering after her air time.

"Was it too much?" AJ asked. "Most of it was written by one of the guys, but they let me pretty much think of what to say."

"Tell me that credit card line was your idea," Dean said.

AJ nodded proudly. "Thought of it the second I went out there. Steph was waiting for me when I got back to Gorilla. She wasn't happy I had said some degrading things about Nikki, but Triple H came to bat for me by saying it made the feud a lot hotter by going for reality instead of shock value like Nikki tried."

"I thought it was kick-ass, to be honest," Dean admired. "Put Nikki in her place without totally burying her. Now, if you brought up Cena, Dancing With the Stars, the dude from the Bachelor, and her floundering clothing line, that would be damn near fatal."

AJ snickered. "Yeah, I like my job, so I think I'll keep it pretty tame."

"Tame isn't the word I'd use to describe what went on out there, but I like it," Dean said.

AJ and Dean sat in silence, picking at their plates of food. AJ stole a few glances in Ambrose's direction, but he kept his eyes on his food during the silence.

"You don't have to hang out with me," AJ said. "Paige is around here somewhere, and I'm sure your buddies are wondering where you are."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, you're a cool chick, AJ. Besides, sitting here in silence is a lot better than hearing Sasha cry and moan about Mikaze dating the make up chick while Roman tries his best not to scream his head off. Or Bay and Seth's constant kissy face bs."

"Dude, try spending the weekend with Paige and her boyfriend," AJ said. "I swear, I fall asleep every night to the sounds of Paige having an orgasm in the next room."

Dean choked on his drink and coughed. "Ha, that's fucked up. To be fair, you should get her back by bangin' some dude in your room."

AJ shook her head. "Nice try, jackass, but it's not happening. You're lucky I even talk to you."

"I agree, but I never said it had to be me," Ambrose clarified. "You just assumed I meant me."

"Who else would you be talking about?" AJ asked.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Bo Dallas?"

AJ snickered. "Bo? No, Dean, not Bo."

"Axel?"

"No."

"Bray?"

"Shut up," AJ said, attempting to sound sincere but grinning when she spoke. "I'm not fucking anyone. Especially you."

"Cool." Dean stated.

AJ shook her head. "Anyway, you still owe me a beer. Take me out after RAW? I know you could use a few Bud's and I'm in need of mass amounts of alcohol."

Dean nodded. "Sure, I know just the place. Meet you outside the hotel at, like, eleven?"

AJ nodded. "Sure. Lucky for you, I need this."

Dean smirked. "Right. Cool."

* * *

"Paige I'm going to murder you."

The pale skinned Brit held the purple shirt out towards her friend. "AJ, please, it'll look so cute on you."

"That much cleavage?" AJ snapped. "Do you want me to be a Bella? Because I might as well call myself Nikki if I show off that much tit."

"But it's your third date. And the third date-"

"It's not a date," AJ said, once again, for the millionth time. "Beer, with Dean, is not a fucking date. Do I need to write it down for you so don't forget?"

Paige frowned. "At least touch up your make up."

"Fuck off," AJ barked. "I'm wearing my sweatshirt, jeans, and lucky Chucks. I don't need your fashion advice."

"Look, we all know this is gonna end with you wearin' the shirt anyway," Paige held up the top again. "Please?"

AJ rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine," she discarded her sweatshirt and pulled on the top Paige picked out. It didn't actually show off any cleavage at all like she originally thought.

"Have fun," Paige cooed with a massive grin.

AJ flipped Paige the bird over her shoulder as she stepped out, causing the Brit to laugh.

* * *

Dean awaited the arrival of AJ Lee in the lobby of the hotel. When she arrived off the elevator, Dean flashed her a crooked grin and complimented her attire. AJ told him to save it for 'Rosey Palmer' later that night, which in turn made Dean chuckle in good spirits.

Dean led AJ into a bar after a short walk down the road. They took two spots at the bar. It wasn't very crowded that night, thankfully, so the young woman bartending got to them pretty quickly to take their drink order.

Dean began with the usual small talk after they got a comfortable two beers in. Before he could get his sentence out, a crowd of people parted when the front door opened. AJ, seeing Dean's expression harden, turned around to see what he was looking at.

AJ's heart sank when the unmistakable face of her ex-husband waded his way through the crowd and in her direction.


	16. Chapter 15

This couldn't be really happening.

AJ's rapid heartbeat invaded her ears, blocking out all other sounds around her. She couldn't breath, couldn't think. All she could see in the moment was the icy, angry stare of her ex-husband. His eyes flickering over her body, tauntingly watching for even the slightest hint of fear and weakness.

His lips stretched back in a sick smirk. The sight of him in any kind of joy seeing her in discomfort made AJ's stomach churn. She wanted to run or scream, but her body just wouldn't cooperate with her brain.

"Good to see you again, sweetheart," Punk's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to AJ. Such a brief sentence, yet it brought terror to her very soul. The way the word 'sweetheart' rolled off his tongue in a subtly threatening way made AJ's skin crawl.

AJ, on the verge of bursting into tears, took a deep breath to try and reply in a pathetically weak state of mind, but, like a saving grace sent by God himself, Dean hopped off his bars stool and put himself between the terrified woman and her ex-husband.

"Punker, what brings you here tonight?" Ambrose asked, taking the aforementioned man's attention away from AJ.

"Dean, it's _always_ a pleasure, but I don't have time to talk to you," Punk hissed.

Dean furrowed his brow. "What? Come on, man, we were good buddies back when you still had what it took to be a wrestler. Remember all the good times we had when CM Punk and the SHIELD teamed together? Man, those were the times, eh? I mean, they had to get you over somehow, right?"

"Alright, I see what you're doing, Dean," Punk said. "That little backhanded bullshit you used to pull a few years back ain't workin' on me. I don't care what you have to say. I wanna talk to _her_."

Punk took a step towards AJ. AJ flinched hard, knocking her bottle of beer over and spilling it behind the bar. Before Punk had a chance to say anything else, Dean threw his arm in front of him and pushed him back.

"You're not sayin' a fuckin' word to her," Ambrose said in a calm tone, yet, because of his choice of words, anyone witnessing the confrontation knew he was anything but. "I don't give a shit who you think you are, or how many times you choked in the octagon, but you don't get to talk to her."

Punk snickered. "Oh, I get it. See, before I thought the two of you were just havin' a few beers. But I see now. You're fuckin' my wife."

"Yeah, real tough for a woman beater," Ambrose shook his head, snarling in disgust. "She told me about the shit you threatened to do the next time you saw her. If I wasn't in my right mind, I would've dropped you the second you walked in the door."

AJ scanned the bar area. The other bar patrons looked on from their tables or spots on the floor. This was going to end up bad for everyone involved if it escalated anywhere past a few heated words. AJ knew she couldn't risk being in the middle of a fight between Dean and Punk, so she mustered up as much strength as she could and dismounted her seat.

"Dean, let's go," she muttered to the man she could tell was ready to kill for her if she asked. She couldn't, or, she wouldn't at least for now.

Dean, with AJ's hand tugging at his jacket, turned to walk away. AJ dropped her head, trying to keep form making eye contact with the onlookers from around the room. Aside from Punk, the last thing her lasting anxiety needed was fifty people witnessing her having a breakdown.

Just when they were almost to the door, AJ felt a hand grip her wrist and pull her back. She yelled out, pulling her hand away from Punk, just as Dean swiftly pushed her behind his frame again and threw a wild fist forward. Punk shouted out in pain, clutching at his face with both hands and stumbling into the bar. Punk took his hands away, showing the crumpled bloody heap that was now his nose.

"You're fucked, Ambrose," Punk threatened with a bloody grin. "A hundred people just watched a WWE Superstar punch a random person in the face."

"They also saw you trying to hurt a girl, dipshit," Ambrose wanted to say more, but AJ pulled on the sleeve on his jacket again and guided them out into the street.

AJ's vision became blurry when the tears finally started to fall. She didn't stop leading Dean by the arm until she saw the familiar front entrance of their hotel come into view. Finally, a wave of security and hope washed over AJ's shaken mind. She just needed to get back to her room and try and forget everything that transpired tonight.

AJ dragged Dean into her room. Paige wasn't there, because of course she wasn't when AJ needed her the most. Panic and dread started to flood AJ's veins when she sat on the edge of her bed and dropped her head in her hands.

"Are you ok?"

AJ's dark brown eyes, laced with fearful tears, locked with the man who stood up for her. AJ knew Dean was angry and ready to put his hand through the wall. She'd seen that level of fury from him before and she feared it was coming now. The last thing she needed was for another violent man to throw his wrath around while she hopelessly coward in the corner.

"Do you need anything? I'm so fucking sorry that happened," Ambrose spoke. He clenched his jaw several times, obviously holding back the urge to scream at the top of his lungs.

AJ brushed the tangled hair out from in front of her eyes. "Your main concern is me right now?"

Dean furrowed his brow to show his confusion. "Wh... Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You could be suspended tomorrow or worse and probably sued for what you just did," AJ explained, standing up to face Dean. "And a shit ton of people just watched you punch Phil in the face. And your biggest issue is if I'm ok?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't give a fuck about any of that. I want to know if you're ok."

AJ didn't respond. The man's life as he knew it was in jeopardy, and his main concern was her well being. That brought a warm and fuzzy feeling to AJ's soul that she didn't really understand. She knew Dean was a good person at heart and cared for others, but this was a whole new level of kindness she never knew before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean asked.

AJ wasn't sure what look she was displaying, but she figured it was causing a different kind of mental strain on Ambrose. She suddenly felt herself tracing her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. The corners of her mouth were pulled back in a small grin with her tears finally subsiding and drying on her rosy cheeks.

Dean straightened up. "Don't... Don't you dare give me that look."

AJ still wasn't sure what her body was instinctively doing to apparently entice Ambrose, but it was doing a good job from the looks of it. She never truly saw herself as 'sexy' or 'hot' but she'd been told otherwise by fans on the internet and a few coworkers.

AJ pinched her bottom lip between her teeth. In an instant, causing AJ's heart to stop beating for a split second, Ambrose tore across the room in her direction. His chapped hands cupped her ruby cheeks and pulled her in for a sweet, yet forceful, kiss to the lips. AJ's mind went blank again, this time from the taste of alcohol on Dean's tongue. Forgetting about Punk didn't start out with trying to seduce Ambrose, but her involuntary motor skills had other plans.

AJ's borrowed purple top swiftly came off her shoulders. She blushed for a reason other than constant crying for the reason being this was the first person, aside from changing in front of Paige and a few of WWE's trainers for business reasons strictly, that had seen AJ in a bra with the intent of wanting something sexual from her since the last time she was with Phil. Which must've been a lifetime ago at this point.

AJ's breath hitched and her eyes grew twice their size when Dean peeled off his ratty t-shirt. He definitely worked on his upper body during his time off with injury. AJ wanted to take time to feel each and every muscle in his chest and shoulders, but Dean had other plans and scooped her off her feet and laid her on the bed.

Next came her jeans and AJ's heart started to implode on itself when it really started to dawn on her what was about to happen. Sex wasn't on her repertoire for a very long time. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she and Phil were intimate in anyway, yet her she was about to sleep with someone who wasn't her ex. It scared AJ to a new degree to have to experience another first time with someone, but she was ready to at least give it a shot.

Ambrose, after one more peck to AJ's lips, stood up and started undoing his belt. AJ sat up and aided Dean in removing his jeans. Then she came face to face with his dark blue boxer-briefs. Her history with orally stimulating a man wasn't as polished as some other girls. In fact, she never tried it before. Her boyfriend before Phil asked about it but holy fuck did AJ hate the idea of having to do that. Everything that went into sucking cock just made her sick, but it seemed Ambrose was waiting for her to do something.

"God dammit," AJ muttered to herself, hooking her fingers around the waistband of Dean's underwear.

"Wait," Ambrose took AJ's hands in his and stopped her. "We shouldn't be doing this. Not like this."

AJ looked up at Dean. "What are you talking about?"

"This. Sex. We shouldn't be doing it like this. You only want to put out because I clocked Punk in the bar. If I hadn't we wouldn't be doing this." Ambrose explained.

AJ sighed. She was a little relieved she didn't have to do anything, but at the same time felt a little disappointed. She both dreaded and really wanted to see what Dean looked like completely naked, but his hesitancy made her a little happy.

"AJ, I want to have sex with you," Dean admitted. "Like, really fucking badly. But our first time shouldn't be after we got done fighting with your douchebag ex. It should be when we both want to on a normal day."

AJ exhaled slowly. "You're right, Dean. As lame as it sounds, our first time should be during a normal day. Like, 'lazy Sunday and we've got nothing better to do so let's knock boots' kind of thing. It feels a little weird having this conversation when we're literally sitting in our underwear and I was about to blow you, but I'm glad you said something."

Dean stepped back and pulled AJ to her feet. He gently pecked her on the lips, then pulled her in for a warm embrace. AJ smiled to herself as she nuzzled into Dean's bare chest.

"I'll head back to my room, ok? I'll see you tomorrow before we hit the road." Dean said.

"Wait," AJ said a little too loudly in her own opinion. "Paige can sleep on the couch. Plus, studies show you sleep a lot better if you have a person to cuddle with."

Dean cracked a toothy grin. "Studies, eh? Like scientists and shit?"

AJ shrugged. "I wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true. I think we should sleep in the same bed to benefit each other's health."

Dean nodded his head, playing along with what AJ was saying. "Yeah, that makes the most sense. Alright, I guess we should snuggle then."

AJ snickered. "Did you just use the word 'snuggle'?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't," he retrieved his shirt from the floor and slid it back on. "I sleep in shorts but I don't want to go all the way to my room and come back, so..."

"Just keep that thing under control," AJ teased.

Now changed into her own pajamas, AJ crawled into bed beside Dean. She turned her back to him and awaited his embrace. She felt a little awkward at first when Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulders, but AJ quickly relaxed when Dean kissed her cheek and said goodnight. The sweetest of the gesture would've killed a lesser person, but AJ only blushed and giggled under her breath. A man's gently touch after being on the brunt end of the worst for years made AJ's heart swell with joy. Who knew someone so troubled made the best kind of friend? AJ rolled her eyes to herself. Dean was clearly more than a friend after tonight, but that was a conversation they could have in the morning.

Smiling like a mentally unstable toddler, AJ laid her head into the pillow and started to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Dean returned to his own hotel room to shower and change. AJ waited for him, then the two made their way downstairs for the breakfast buffet the hotel set up.

AJ, plate full of eggs, bacon and other tasty delicacies, joined Dean at their own table. The question of what they were after their heated encounter the night before still sat in AJ's mind, but so did what happened with Phil at the bar, still she didn't know how to bring it up casually.

"So..." AJ began, trying to fight her increased heart rate and just try and function like a normal person. "What are we doing here?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Eating."

AJ scoffed. "No, Dean, I mean what are _we_ doing?"

Dean looked across the room, then back at AJ. "Eating." He said again with the same confused emphasis.

"I mean, like, us. Us us, what we're doing," AJ tried to explain in the way only she could.

Dean chuckled and slowly nodded his head. "Ah, I get it. We're having _that_ talk, huh? Figured you were acting a little weird on the elevator before."

AJ shrugged. "Just figured we should after I was two seconds from literally seeing your thingy."

Dean chuckled, nearly choking on a mouthful of eggs. "Yeah, no, I've been wondering the same thing. I... Like you, AJ. If an official thing is something you think you wanna do..."

"Kinda," AJ admitted. The idea of having a boyfriend only a few months after her divorce made AJ feel a little torn. Should she be having this talk with Dean in the first place or was it still too early?

"I think you'd make a pretty cool girlfriend," Dean told AJ. "We already make out in front of Paige, but now we get to do it with a plausible reason this time."

AJ played anxiously with her hands. "So... yeah?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sure. I can be your guy. Just don't expect me to put out all the time."

AJ cackled, loudly, feeling all kinds of nerves settle. "That's-That's awesome. I'm happy," she said, voice shaky with happiness. Security and the feeling of someone wanting to make her happy and put her wants and needs before their own was what AJ seeked the most at the moment. After what she witnessed last night, that was Dean's intentions for sure.

AJ leaned in for a kiss to seal the deal. Dean held up his hand. "Just a sec, lemme swallow," he said through a mouthful of food.

"That's weird, usually the girl says that," AJ joked.

Dean exhaled sharply through his nose and nearly died choking on his food again. He finished his bite, chuckled heartily, then leaned into AJ and kissed her lips.

"I'm gonna enjoy this time we got," Dean said. "We'll hit the gym after breakfast. Figure out if Seth's riding with Bayley or me and Roman, then I can drop you off at the airport so you can fly to Paige's for the week. Then, maybe if I'm lucky, I can get an over the pants handjob before RAW next week."

AJ rolled her eyes but grinned. "Not a chance, Ambrose."

Dean grinned again and gave AJ another brief yet sweet kiss. AJ, for the first time in a long time, felt content and happy with the man currently overtaking her thoughts and everything she had planned.


	17. Chapter 16

Being away from Dean for a few days turned out to be a little harder for AJ than she anticipated. He kissed her goodbye before she hopped on her plane to Orlando to spend the week with Paige and everything was business as usual. Then AJ woke up Wednesday morning with a hole in her heart that she wasn't aware of until she received a good morning text from her new boyfriend.

AJ actually missed the man in her life. With Phil, his long nights away from home training for his MMA fights or traveling for interviews and podcasts were more relieving than painful. His shitty attitude made AJ push for him to be away from home as much as he could. Book tours and autograph signings were a brief safe haven too. But, of course, then the tour would end and she would ultimately have to go back to Chicago and face the wrath of whatever was pissing Phil off this time. Not anymore, AJ mentally told herself each time she thought about having to go to that shit-hole apartment in the slums of the Windy City. She had no reason to go back. AJ burst into tears when she arrived to Paige's home and her dearly beloved puppies she left in Illinois charged her when she stepped through the door.

AJ woke up in the guest bedroom of Paige's house. Her dogs were both still sound asleep on either side of AJ. A quiet chime from AJ's phone told her she had a new text waiting to be read.

 _Dean: Mornin', beautiful. Hope you have a good day. House show in Philly tonight, workout before. I'll call you when I can._

AJ's heart fluttered. Half of her wanted to giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush on the head jock and gush over Dean's sweetness with Paige. Another part strongly considered lifting her shirt up and sending her new man a provocative picture captioned with promises of kissing and other nonsense. But her more reasonable side forced her to stay burrowed under the blankets of her bed and simply reply to Dean with textual words and zero skin.

 _AJ: I can't wait, baby. :)_

"Did you really just call him 'baby'?" AJ muttered to herself, rolling her eyes at how much of a mushy mess she was just thinking about seeing Dean again. It was just kissing and sweet nothings at this stage. That wasn't that big of deal. AJ was forced to kiss Brie in 2014 during Survivor Series and they didn't start dry humping each other backstage because of it.

As AJ began another self doubting rant in her head, she received another text.

 _Dean: I miss you. I know it sounds kinda girly, but I miss you a lot._

AJ smiled, feeling her cheeks burn a light shade of pink. Dean was a macho man's man with a tough exterior. Not around or when speaking to AJ apparently, however. He was mean and sarcastic to his friends and co-workers, but sweet as a peach only to AJ. AJ hated it, but it made her heart swell with joy to think that she was that special to him.

 _AJ: I miss you too. Sorry I sound so lame._

AJ set her phone down. She quickly ushered her two puppies off the bed then started to prepare for her day. Breakfast and a quick morning workout with Paige, then she had a book signing in town in the afternoon. It was going to be her first signing since returning to WWE. Though the bookstore was hosting the meet and greet, AJ wouldn't be surprised if it was crowded with wrestling fans and not just people who loved her book. AJ loved her fans almost as much as she loved wrestling, but she really hoped the questions they asked today stuck mostly to _Crazy is my Superpower_ and not whether or not she really broke up with CM Punk or if she was making a comeback to the ring after the Royal Rumble.

AJ checked her phone one more time after quickly changing into an appropriate workout attire.

 _Dean: Yeah, super lame. But it looks cute on you ;)_

AJ rolled her eyes and chuckled at the text. Sweet with a little sarcasm, just the way AJ liked. AJ tucked her phone in her pocket and left her bedroom. Hopefully Paige was in the process of cooking food and not roughly shoving her tongue down her boyfriend's throat.

* * *

Dean hated the fact that he was falling hard for another girl. The last time that happened, he wasted two years of his life chasing her and another two years married to her, only for it to crash and burn in front of him.

"Dude, don't look so happy," Seth commented, noticing the stone blank expression on his best friend's face.

Dean shook his head. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just thinking about shit."

"AJ finally give you the boot?" Seth chuckled.

Dean shook his head again. "No, just... I don't know, man, just shit."

Seth took his focus off the gym. He always knew when Dean had something on his mind. He was always that vague when it came to talking about things that wasn't his love for the business, but Seth had a way of knowing when something was on Dean's mind since their time in FCW.

"What's up, man? I thought you and AJ were cool?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we are and that's what I'm worried about," Dean admitted. Despite his tough exterior, Dean was always easy to crack if someone he was close to pushed for an answer. Had Seth been a stranger, Dean would've told him to fuck off and that would be that. "The last girl I was tight with ended up sleeping with another guy and blaming me for it."

"Yeah, but Renee wasn't loyal anyway. She knew the life you have to live to be a WWE Superstar," Seth said. "I mean, don't you think AJ knows that too? She used to be on the road all the time just a few years ago. Wouldn't she have a better understanding of what's expected out of us?"

Dean shrugged. "I mean, yeah. But she's in Orlando right now, probably in the gym with Paige. What if she starts feeling lonely too and decides to pick a guy up just to get her rocks off?"

"You think AJ would do that?" Seth asked. "Of all people, do you really think AJ would do that to you?"

Dean dropped his head. "No, she wouldn't. She's a good person, whether she wants to admit it or not. I know she ain't like that, but it still bugs me, ya know? Like, Bayley would never cheat on you in a million years, but you're still worried, right?"

Seth shrugged. "Kinda. I get what you mean. She was engaged to this other guy when we met and she broke up with him to be with me. I know she loves me and everything, but what if I'm like her ex and she finds another dude?"

"Exactly. I don't know, it just sits in the back of my head," Dean said. "Can we finish our shit here and get some food? I'm fuckin' starving."

Seth nodded his head and went back to finishing his set. Dean checked his phone just in case he had a text from AJ. He didn't, but he quickly shot her a little compliment to ensure she knew how lucky he felt to be with her.

* * *

"Monday can't come soon enough," Paige read from AJ's phone. "Aww, Dean loves you, baby girl."

"Easy with that word, Paige," AJ reminded her friend. "Dean and I just started dating yesterday. There's no reason to rush things."

AJ and Paige were in the backroom of a bookstore a few blocks from Paige's house. There was a long line outside for the meet and greet; The owner of the store mentioned seeing a lot of people in wrestling merchandise. That was fine as long as they only discussed her book. This wasn't a WWE hosted autograph signing, so AJ didn't technically have to talk about wrestling, but she also didn't want any of her fans going away thinking she was being rude either.

"I'm just saying, AJ," Paige replied. "Dean likes you. You like him."

"Yeah, _like_ , not love," AJ insisted. "It'll be a long time before I want to tell a guy that. The last guy I told 'I love you' to was a total dickface. I'm gonna make sure this one isn't before I even think about it."

"I don't blame you, honey," Paige gently patted AJ on the shoulder. "How about you get out there and sign some books? Your biggest fans are waiting."

AJ took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's kick some ass."

AJ took a quick sip of water from her water bottle and left the back room of the bookstore. As soon as she appeared at her table, the crowd outside started to cheer. AJ smiled politely and waved to them. She took her spot behind the table, readied a pen in case a fan wanted her to sign, then nodded to the owner to tell her she was ready for the first fan.

A young woman, around AJ's age from the looks of it, was the first to approach her table. "Hi, AJ, I'm such a huge fan. Your book is such a great story! I loved you when you won the Diva's title too."

AJ smiled. "Thank you so much. That feels like forever ago, but I'm glad to be back. Who do I make this out to?"

"Ashley," the woman said, grinning from ear to ear. "No offense, but I'm a huge Nikki and Brie fan too. I hope you kick her ass though."

AJ chuckled. "I think I'm going to get the chance pretty soon. You'll just have to wait and see."

AJ posed for a quick photo with the woman, then she hurried off to let the next person have a turn.

An hour and a half later, AJ was starting to grow tired of having to answer the same questions about her return: Will you be champion again? Are you really enemies with Nikki? Are you really broken up from CM Punk? Whose idea was it to have you dance with unicorns? The first time a fan asked about Punk, AJ nearly screamed at the poor young man and punched him in the throat. She didn't in actuality, but instead smiled politely and declined to comment. The fan surprisingly got annoyed with her and called her 'entitled' before storming away. AJ thought about yelling back 'you still bought my book, asshole' or something along the lines of that, but the next girl was hardly twelve years old and wearing AJ's 'Love Bites' t-shirt. After nearly bursting into tears and smothering the girl in hugs, AJ signed her book, took a photo, then moved on to the next person.

AJ posed for one last picture. The fan thanked her for her time, declared he was thrilled Phil 'got his ass handed to him twice', then left the store.

"Wasn't so bad, huh?" Paige told AJ when the smaller woman returned to the back room. "A few pictures and autographs, but nothing too crazy."

AJ shrugged. "I just wish people didn't talk about Phil. Why can't they just be happy for me and what I'm doing? Fuck that dude. You wanna know how his shitty MMA training is going, go ask him at a shitty Q and A."

"Wanna go call Dean?" Paige asked.

AJ smiled at the thought of talking to Dean. "That would make me feel a little better," AJ admitted. "Then we can get some lunch."

Paige left AJ alone to let her call Dean. AJ eagerly opened her contacts, tapped Dean's name, then held the phone to her ear.

"Hey, beautiful," Dean answered.

AJ grinned like a crazed buffoon. "Hey, Dean. How's your day going?"

"Well, the show is getting pushed back another hour because half the roster's flights got delayed, so a lot of people are pissed. Other than that, not a lot."

AJ giggled. "That sounds like it sucks major dick. I'm guessing Hunter doesn't want to hand out refunds?"

"Fuck no. Vince would kill him," Dean said.

AJ nodded. "He really would... I miss you." As soon as AJ said it, she wished she hadn't. It sounded so cheesy and cliche to tell her boyfriend over the phone that she missed him. She did, and wanted to leap into his lap and kiss him until her face went numb, but it still felt cringy.

"I miss you too, darlin'," Dean said. "How about before RAW on Monday, we find something to do? Maybe get some early dinner or something?"

"Stay in the hotel and make out," AJ teased.

Dean chuckled. "Or that, sure. I wouldn't mind either or. Alright, I gotta get goin', babe. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, bye Dean," Dean hung up but AJ kept the phone to her ear. She sighed. "I love you." Her phone nearly slipped from her hand. "Uh oh," AJ muttered to herself, wondering if Dean had heard that last little bit of conversation or if he was off the line before he could hear her.

Dean didn't call back or text anything, so AJ figured she was in the clear.

"You love him?" AJ asked herself, sighing heavily and closing her eyes. "No, AJ, dammit. You're supposed to stay strong, for fuck's sake. This will not be another Phil. It won't. You will not let that happen to yourself again."

AJ sighed again and turned to leave for the back door. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Expecting a text from Dean, AJ excitedly opened her screen. It wasn't a text from Dean, but an email from Stephanie McMahon.

 _April,_

 _You and Dean Ambrose are required to attend a PR meeting with Hunter Helmsley and myself before the broadcasting of Monday Night RAW this coming week. Thank you._

AJ's blood ran cold. Why did public relations need to speak to her and Dean? Was it to do with their relationship? AJ felt her stomach drop suddenly. No, it surely had something to do with Phil and what happened at the bar.

AJ's phone rumbled again.

 _Dean: Did you just get an email from Steph?_

 _AJ: Yeah. Think it's about Phil?_

A few minutes past, then AJ got a reply.

 _Dean: Fuck, probably. We'll talk about it on Saturday. I was gonna fly home, but I'll come visit you and we can head to RAW together, ok?_

AJ's heart skipped a beat. Two days with Dean at Paige's? Surely this was a dream, because AJ felt like she was floating. Fear for what may lie ahead with Stephanie's meeting mostly, but getting to see Dean would settle some of those nerves.

 _AJ: Sounds great. See you then :)_

AJ tucked her phone in her pocket once again. Trying to push the meeting to the back of her mind to keep herself from over-worrying, AJ joined Paige in the parking lot.

* * *

Saturday finally came, but it felt like six months passed before the weekend finally arrived. AJ woke up with a sense of joy overtaking her emotions. Dean would be here soon and she was going to make the most of the next two days. She didn't know what that would entail, but she was eager to figure it out with him.

AJ hopped to her feet. She turned to make her bed quickly; AJ hated making her bed, but she did it so Paige didn't think she was a freeloader or something. AJ was going to call Dean and figure out where he was and pretend not to be thrilled he was going to be with her soon.

AJ tucked the quilt under the pillows. Suddenly, nearly causing her to jump in the air and scream, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air and gently dropped her on the bed. AJ rolled over just as Dean laid on top of her and kissed her softly yet firmly on the lips.

"Hi," AJ cooed when the embrace parted. "I was just about to call you. I didn't think you were gonna get here so early."

"I caught an early flight," Dean said. "Had to come see you as soon as possible. I mostly wanna distract myself from the meeting on Monday, but I really wanted to spend a few days with just us."

"You are such a woman," AJ teased with a laugh. "I'm glad you're here though. Where's Paige?"

"Kitchen," Dean started a light pattern of kisses on AJ's neck. "She's making breakfast."

AJ sighed. "Easy, tiger. I don't want Paige making me buy her new sheets because she thinks we're screwing each other in here."

Dean didn't reply, nor did he stop kissing AJ. She slid her fingers through his unruly hair and sighed heavily. A fire sparked in her loins the moment his lips touched the soft skin around her jawline, but it was starting to build into a full fledged inferno. AJ considered just letting Dean kiss her neck for the rest of the day, but AJ quickly calculated he had other intentions when his hands started to venture below her waistline.

"Dean," AJ whispered, feeling a man's touch between her legs for the first time in what had to have been forever. Dean was so gentle, yet he was forceful enough to let her know he wasn't going to pussyfoot his actions either.

AJ's eyes locked on the outline of Dean's hand in her pajama bottoms. She could get used to it, if Dean liked it so much. Judging by the pressure pushing against her thigh, he did like kissing and touching her.

Dean stopped and got out of bed. "I wanna see what Paige is whipping up for us. Comin'?"

AJ narrowed her eyes. "Did you... Are you really gonna walk away without finishing the job?"

Dean smirked. "Yep. And there's not a thing you can do about it but sit there and live with it."

AJ shook her head. "You clever mother fucker."

Dean chuckled. "Come on, a little heavy petting should get you through the day. Maybe after breakfast we can go workout together."

AJ blushed. "Do you mean... Like, sex?"

Dean shook his head. "I mean like the gym up the street. Not everything about me is sex, drugs and rock n' roll, baby doll. Sorry if I gave you that illusion."

AJ rolled her eyes but grinned. "Whatever. Two can play at that game, Ambrose."

"Yeah, how?" Dean challenged, matching AJ's grin with his own smirk.

AJ lifted her shirt for a moment, briefly flashing Ambrose before falling into a laughing fit when his jaw dropped.

"Wow," Dean snickered. "I... Whoa."

AJ skipped to the bedroom door. "Come on, babe," she sang in an overly sarcastic manor. "We gotta go see what Paige is making us for breakfast."

"Boobies?" Dean muttered.

"Meh, I'm not really in the mood," AJ winked, then took Dean by the hand and guided him back to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 17

After breakfast and a quick change of clothes, AJ and Dean took a short walk to the gym located just a few blocks from Paige's house. During their miniature journey, Dean and AJ chatted about the week they had. AJ described her book signing and being reunited with her puppies. AJ made Dean smile when she mentioned how much she missed him since Monday night, but Dean admitted he missed AJ too. Dean talked about the house shows leading up until Friday afternoon. AJ caught herself several times staring at Dean without actually listening to his words. AJ noticed she did that during breakfast a few times too. Her growing feelings for Ambrose scared the hell out of AJ, but for once she was willing to push through and find out what happens after.

Dean demonstrated his cross-fit inspired workout routine for AJ to follow. Though it was far from what Paige liked to do in the weight room, AJ kept up nicely with Dean's high intensity, cardio focused schedule. The workout began with fifteen minutes on the treadmill and then ended with a fifteen minute cool down on the same tread mill. AJ felt like dying and wanted to crawl under a weight bench and wither away after it was all said and done. Dean chuckled at his girlfriend's fatigued status and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before carrying her, kicking and screaming, out of the gym.

Dean let AJ walk after carrying her a few blocks. AJ playfully scolded the new man in her life, but eventually begged him to let her show him a cafe she and Paige regularly attended after a morning workout. Dean wanted to go back to Paige's and sleep, but he reluctantly agreed to humor AJ and see what all the fuss is about.

Dean and AJ sat outside in the shade on the cafe's outdoor patio. Dean sipped greedily at his cup of ice water. AJ help her iced tea against her neck while drinking her own ice water through a straw.

"It's not so bad," Dean commented regarding the area. "Nice enough. Little warm, but nothing too bad. Good call on the cafe, babe."

AJ blushed as she smiled. She mentally told herself it was on account of the heat, but she knew deep down that she was blushing because of her feelings for Ambrose. "Wait until you try the wrap I ordered for you," AJ said. "You thought sex was great, wait until you try this shit."

Dean chuckled. "Better than sex? Alright, I'll have to see it before I believe it."

AJ's mind immediately thought of the meeting on Monday. She managed not to bring it up during their walk or at the gym, but AJ knew it would have to be discussed at some point. The meeting was with Public Relations, so it was most likely going to be about what happened with Phil in Chicago. Dean was in the right completely, but WWE had no tolerance for their talent getting into physical altercations with non-WWE employees. Phil had to be at the top of the list of people not to be messed with while under WWE's careful eye. That being said, would Dean lose his job because of it? Surely not, if AJ explained what happened. Phil was getting in their faces and violating a restraining order. Dean was only protecting himself and AJ from someone that was threatening them. Maybe Triple H would find mercy and cut Dean some slack.

"Don't worry about Monday, AJ," Dean said, breaking AJ from her thoughts. "It's gonna be alright. Odds are, they'll give me a fine and have me lose a few tv matches."

AJ furrowed her brow, showing off her worry for Ambrose. "What if they fire you for it? WWE doesn't fuck around with that shit."

Dean shrugged. "It wouldn't be the worst thing. Plus, my contract is about to expire, so I don't think they'd try anything fast with me. It's not like they can let me go with everything that's been going on."

AJ cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Dean could get a word out, the waitress returned with their food orders. Dean thanked the woman, then took a bite out of his wrap.

"Holy fuck," Dean mumbled through a mouthful of chicken and lettuce. "I think I just came."

AJ laughed so hard she nearly toppled over in her chair. She calmed herself down and took her own bite of borderline orgasmic deliciousness. Though the question was cut off, AJ didn't forget what Dean was saying. AJ reminded herself to bring it up again at an appropriate time, but for now she was going to enjoy her lunch date with the man of her dreams.

* * *

Before Dean or AJ knew it, their brief weekend together at Paige's was over and it was time to go back to work. Dean and AJ flew together for the first time. Their relationship wasn't public knowledge just yet, but Dean wasn't about to let the judgement from the WWE fans to halt his travel plans with AJ. They didn't act affectionate in the airport, but Dean did steal a quick kiss after their Uber arrived to take them to the arena for RAW.

"Are you nervous about the meeting?" AJ asked as the venue came into view.

Dean shook his head. "No. Like I said, they'll have me job a few times to whoever. Probably Seth or Roman. Then I'll be fine again after the public forgets about it."

AJ nodded, silently taking in Dean's calmness, though she was still nervous about what was lying ahead for the two of them.

Dean carried both his and AJ's bags into the back entrance of the arena. A few fans yelled for AJ, but she was too focused on getting the meeting over with to give more than a quick wave and a friendly smile. Dean made a beeline for Hunter's office after asking a backstage hand where it was set up for the night. Dean told AJ he would take their bags to the locker room after they spoke with Triple H.

Dean set his and AJ's bags on a production crate near Hunter's office. AJ knocked lightly after Dean joined her by her side again. Hunter called for them to enter and Dean and AJ stepped into the office.

"Hunter," Dean greeted his boss with a grin. "What's goin' on, man?"

Triple H, with an unnerving frown glued to his face, gestured at the chairs in front of his desk. "Dean, AJ. I'm glad you both could make it before RAW."

AJ look to Dean for his input. Dean's smile was already gone. From the looks of it, apparently AJ wasn't the only one that felt like the tension in the room rose suddenly. Even Stephanie wasn't being her usual friendly self like she usually was.

Hunter cleared his throat. "It's come to my attention that there was an altercation last week in a bar."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, there was. I'll be a man and admit that. AJ's ex-husband got in our face and started pushing buttons."

Triple H turned his focus to AJ. "And you can confirm that, AJ? Phil was the one who started the problem?"

AJ nodded. "Yes. Dean and I were having a date that night and-"

"A date?" Stephanie cut in with a partial smile. "I didn't know you two were a couple. Congratulations. I'm happy for you both."

AJ chuckled under her breath, feeling her nerves settle a little. "Thank you, Stephanie. Anyway, we were having a beer and Phil showed up. He started threatening me and Dean and we tried to leave, but then Phil grabbed me."

AJ saw Dean physically tense up as she said that. AJ slid her hand over Dean's, feeling him relax the moment her fingers locked through his.

"Phil grabbed you," Hunter stated. "Ok, then what?"

"I hit him," Dean said in a low tone. "I don't regret what I did, but there was probably a better way of handling it. I just reacted on instinct."

"Well, you can see why that would be a problem, Dean," Hunter said. "I can't have a champion going around hitting ex-WWE employees like that."

AJ stepped in. "He was violating a restraining order and threatening to hurt me. Dean had to do something."

"Walking away is always the best option," Stephanie stated.

Dean shook his head. "I don't want to dance around this shit, ok? What's gonna happen to me? I know people are going to talk about it after Phil says some bullshit on Twitter, so just tell me what happens on my part."

Hunter sighed. "We're going to suspend you for thirty days."

AJ sat up in her chair, ready to argue, but she stopped in her tracks when she realized Dean didn't even flinch. Dean sat back in his chair with his free hand stroking the stubble on his chin.

"So I drop my belt tonight?" Dean said. His tone was as normal as it usually was, but AJ could see the anger in his eyes as they lifted from the floor to Hunter.

Triple H nodded. "You will be losing a Fatal Four Way match. Ziggler is going over."

Dean cleared his throat. "That's it?"

"Do you understand why I had to do this?" Hunter asked.

Dean shrugged. "I can't punch bitches in the face. Even if they had it coming to them."

"Dean-"

"Even if they're telling their ex-wife that they're going to beat her up and actually grabs her by the arm. Like Steph said, the best idea was to walk away and not say a thing about it." Dean continued ranting. His tone suddenly went darker and he was stumbling over a few words. His anger was about to boil over, which was something AJ had never seen out of him. "But, whatever. Yeah, no consequences on his end. AJ's pressing charges, but the UFC will probably help those get dropped. So my title won't be the only thing being dropped today. So, I return at the Rumble at number... What? Fifteen and get thrown out by an NXT guy?"

"We haven't worked that out yet, but you will be in the Rumble," Hunter said.

"Right," Dean stood up. "Well, I guess I'll go hunt Dolph down and talk out our match. See you guys later?"

Hunter extended his hand for Dean to shake, but Ambrose turned his back on his boss and left the room. AJ, still sitting in her chair, glanced back and forth rapidly between her two bosses.

"What about me?" AJ asked.

"Nothing, AJ," Stephanie stated calmly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I believe you have a segment to shoot with The Bellas."

AJ nodded her head slowly. She sat a moment longer to see if Stephanie or Hunter needed anything else, but they didn't speak. AJ, a little awkwardly, stood up and left the office.

* * *

In a moment of silent panic, AJ searched for Dean in the hallways of the arena. After she left Hunter's office, she found that Dean, and her luggage, was not waiting for her outside. AJ quickly looked near catering, Gorilla and even returned to her rental to search for her boyfriend. Some fifteen odd dread inducing minutes later, Dean stepped out of the men's locker room in his ring gear and apparently ready for the show.

"Dude!" AJ called across the room. Her short legs carried her as fast as they could. AJ was relieved that Dean hadn't taken off, but she could feel her cheeks tint maroon with the fury rising in her chest.

"Hey, babe," Dean said rather nonchalantly. "I was about to start looking for you. Paige has your stuff-"

"Why didn't you wait for me?" AJ demanded. Obviously, she was more worried than angry, but Dean walking off without her did piss AJ off more than she enjoyed.

Dean gestured at the locker room behind him. "Had to talk out my match. It's Christmas Eve, so we got some stupid festive shit to do during the match."

AJ shoved Dean, but the larger man barely flinched. "You fucking jerk! I had no idea where you ran off to! What the hell is your problem?" AJ fumed, only realizing she was yelling when a few people started looking at her. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "You were acting weird in the meeting and then you took off. What's the deal?"

Dean shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just some stuff I gotta take care of."

"You're seriously not going to tell me?" AJ scoffed.

Dean shrugged. "Babe, I don't know. I just have to get some shit done, ok?"

AJ crossed her arms. "Why are you keeping shit from me? You know I hate that."

"It's just boring business shit," Dean said. "I had to talk with PR in there for a second. I'm glad I'm off TV for a month, cuz they had some fuckin' stupid shit planned for me if I was still on TV."

As Dean said that, AJ saw the color in his eyes flicker. His jaw clenched and he started scratching at his beard again like in Hunter's office before.

"Dean, I can tell you're pissed off about something," AJ spoke softly, taking one of Dean's hands in hers. "Just please tell me what it is. You know I'm not gonna say anything if it's making you _this_ mad."

As Dean started to reply, Hunter approached the couple. "Dean, I hope you reconsider-"

"No." Dean replied flatly, puffing out his chest and standing toe to toe with his boss. "I've said my peace and I don't want part in this shit anymore. You've fucked with me for seven years, so I'm done."

Hunter nodded his head. "Ok. I won't argue if that's what you want. Everything will according to plan then and you'll be granted your release after WrestleMania."

"What?" AJ exclaimed.

Hunter extended his hand again for Dean. Dean shook his head and once again turned his back and walked away. Hunter shook his head and, for a brief second, made eye contact with AJ. Hunter didn't say anything, but his angry stare chilled AJ to the bone.

"Dean!" AJ called again, walking after her boyfriend.

Dean stopped. "What?" He asked in a abnormally calm tone for this situation.

AJ furrowed her brow. "You're leaving me?" As the words left AJ's mouth, her eyes started to water. She meant to say "WWE", but her mind made her speak the truth.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Dean stated. "But I don't want you to leave because of me either. AJ, you're the only reason I even thought about sucking it up and resigning for this fucking place. But I don't want to. After what they told me... Fuck 'em."

"What did they tell you?" AJ said.

Dean chuckled dryly. "Some shit about going back to the lame comedy shit I used to do. I was about to be taken seriously, but now they're going to fuck it all away. I told them to fuck off and I'm not resigning. It's cool though. I'm just glad Cody and I are still cool."

"What happens to us?" AJ's lip quivered. "Dean, I love you..."

Dean grinned. "And I love you too, darlin'. I'm not goin' anywhere. You and I are going to be fine. Me and WWE? We're done. We'll make us work. I'm not giving up that silly little giggle you do whenever I kiss you."

AJ cracked a smile through her tears. "Shut up, jackass... You really love me?"

Dean wrapped an arm around AJ's waist and pulled her close. "Since the moment I first met you, baby doll," Dean whispered in her ear, topping off his confession with a quick peck to the lips. "So don't worry. I might be leaving, but I'm not letting you go."

AJ shook her head, but her smile remained. "You are such a corny asshole. But I love you for that."

"Love you too, babe," Dean pecked his girlfriend one more time on the lips, letting this one linger for a few moments. "It'll be alright. I'll take you home tomorrow and we can hang out for the week. That sound ok?"

AJ's heart fluttered. A boy that she liked very much was inviting her into his home. "That's awesome, dude. But don't expect me to put out."

Dean cackled. "I won't. But I will have you try this takeout sushi place that's fucking incredible. You think the cafe in Orlando would make you cum, wait until you have this places Philly rolls. I shot ropes last time."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Can't wait, Dean. It sounds amazing."

Dean pecked his girl on the forehead and led her to catering. AJ's mind was still full of the fear of losing her beloved Ambrose, but at least he was keen on making their relationship work no matter how far apart they were.


	19. Chapter 18

Tuesday started early with a four a.m. flight to Las Vegas. AJ was too tired to deal with the process of getting through an airport AND be a functioning member of society. Luckily Dean had been there to help her simmer her temper when a TSA agent tried asking for an autograph when all AJ wanted to do was get to Dean's and sleep.

AJ passed out on the plane, then again in the Uber her and Dean called for. That being said, when Dean's house came into view and she knew there would be a soft, comfortable bed waiting for her in Dean's bedroom, she was all ready to sleep the rest of the week.

Dean carried both bags of luggage to savor AJ the extra stress. The tiny woman dragged her feet following her boyfriend into his home.

"This is it," Dean announced dropping his and AJ's stuff near the staircase. _"Mi casa es su casa,_ babe. Renee took a bunch of the pictures and shit so it looks like nobody fuckin' lives here. But I got the bed and the TV in the settlement, so who is the real winner here?"

AJ crossed her arms. "What kind of bed?"

Dean looked up the stairs. "Uh, king? Soft as fuck. Got a TV in there too. It's pretty nice-"

"I'll be the judge of that, Ambrose," AJ cut in, taking her time climbing the steps to the second floor. AJ's heart nearly lept from her chest when a bulldog suddenly made its presence known and blocked AJ's path at the top of the steps. "Dean... who's the adorable stair monster blocking me from sleep?"

Dean cracked a grin. "That's Carlos. A bulldog Renee and I adopted after getting married. She didn't want to keep him, so I did. I think Salt and Pepper are around here too."

Twin terriers suddenly rounded the corner and ran for the steps. AJ squealed in delight, scaring the dogs nearly to death, but they crowded around AJ when she hugged Carlos and scratched the twins behind their ears.

"Oh my God, this is what heaven must look like!" AJ exclaimed. "Puppers everywhere!"

Dean chuckled. "I think they like you. Which is good, because I plan on keeping you."

AJ scooped Carlos up in her arms. "Can I bring this one back to Florida with me? His face is so squishy and beautiful!"

Dean shrugged. "How about you just have your dogs come live out here?"

"Really?" AJ asked. "You'd let me move my dogs out here?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, why not? Figure if you'll be around more then we should at least talk about it."

AJ struggled to hide the massive smile on her face, but it was no use. Dean returned her grin and pecked his girl on the cheek.

"Bed?" Dean asked.

"Bed," AJ agreed with a nod.

Dean led the way to the end of the hall to the master bedroom. AJ sighed, both relieved at the sight of the bed but also falling in love with how soft and inviting it looked. AJ, still carrying Carlos, crawled onto the bed and collapsed onto one of the pillows.

"I'll just lay here for the rest of the week," AJ mumbled into the pillow.

Dean crawled into bed beside his girlfriend. "I'm perfectly fine with that. Bed soft enough?"

AJ threw a haphazard "thumbs up" behind her, baiting a laugh from Dean. The twin terriers jumped on the bed and joined AJ and Dean. AJ nestled under the covers, then cuddled up close to her lover.

"Hold me until it's time for sushi," AJ whispered, her eyes closed tightly.

Dean kissed the top of her head. "Sure will. We'll sleep for a few days, then we can do some shit around here if you want. There's a pretty cool hiking trail a little ways from here."

"Mmmm, that sounds nice," AJ agreed. She really meant that too, but for now, she was going to enjoy sleeping in a warm, soft bed beside the boy she loved dearly.

* * *

In hindsight, AJ wished she hadn't agreed to walk through the mountains of Nevada with Dean. The weather was bearable; The sun was out but a nice breeze rolled in that made the desert heat somewhat survivable. Dean packed enough water to get them through the hike twice, but the walking... Why didn't AJ realize they would be walking the entire time?

AJ chose the appropriate wardrobe of a grey tank top with short black athletic shorts and running shoes. Dean however only sported baggy black gym shorts and hiking boots. AJ was well aware of how stacked his chest and shoulders were after he returned from injury, but she had no idea his back was also extremely toned. Dean stopping to bask in the warm sun and to take a sip of water that would sometimes drip on his bulging muscles made the endless walking almost totally worth it.

"We're almost at the top, baby doll," Dean said over his shoulder. "I know it's a pain in the ass, but the view is great."

AJ chuckled dryly. "How about you just show me a picture next time?"

Dean stepped onto a landing a few feet from AJ. He paused taking a knee in the sand and gravel. AJ pushed through threw the last few steps, just happy they were taking another break.

AJ propped an elbow on Dean's shoulder and leaned against him. "How much further?" She asked, taking a greedy sip of water.

"We're here," Dean clarified. "Look."

AJ looked around at the scene laid out before her. Dean wasn't lying, it was truly a breathtaking sight to see. Below their vantage point, there lay several dozen acres of yellow desert. It stretched far and wide, but it seemed almost mythical from where AJ was standing. Some vegetation sprang up here and there, with more mountains in the distance. The overall perfectly natural layout of the landscape brought a smile to AJ's face.

"Wow," AJ praised with a single word.

"Right? It's fucking incredible to look at." Dean said.

Ambrose stood and dusted himself off. He took a moment to take a sip of water for himself, then wrapped his arms around AJ's frame and held her against his chest.

"Thank you for doing this with me," Dean said. "It was pretty cool. I didn't think you'd make the whole eight miles."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" AJ groaned with a laugh. "And we have to make the walk back?"

"I can carry you back," Dean suggested. "It's not that far for me. Plus, you only weigh, like, three pounds-"

AJ lightly punted Dean in the shin. Dean winced in pain, then scooped AJ up in his arms and pushed his lips against hers.

"Love you, darlin'," Dean said.

AJ grinned. "Love you too, jackass. Now let me down."

Dean obliged to AJ's request and set the small woman back on her feet.

"Wanna get back, shower, and order that sushi I promised?" Dean asked.

AJ nodded. "That sounds awesome, dude. This is actually a pretty fucking awesome day. I know I was bitching the whole time, but I really like it up here. It's nice. Natural. Good call making us leave our phones at the house."

Dean nodded. "That's what I do whenever I come out here. Leave the phone back. Just bring plenty of water and be back before it gets dark. We don't have to stay that long though."

"Ok... then race you back to the house?" AJ asked.

Dean shook his head. "No. It's a little too unstable for that kind of thing." As the words left Dean's mouth, he suddenly started sprinting ahead of AJ.

"You fucker!" AJ called after Dean, giggling and chasing after him.

* * *

AJ's shower was more refreshing than the beer she gulped down when she and Dean returned to his house from the hike. He offered, she accepted happily, and her overheated body started to cool off. On top of feelings as fresh as a daisy, she had won the race back to the house. She figured Dean had purposefully pulled back a bit to let her win, but winning was winning in AJ's mind.

Dean was in the living room, having taken a shower in the guest room. "Hey, babe," he greeted from the couch. "Sushi is on the way. Wanna watch a movie?"

AJ climbed over the back of the couch and sat beside Ambrose. "Shit yeah, dude. Sushi is fucking great."

Dean wrapped his arm around AJ's shoulders. She was wearing another pair of shorts and a tank top again. Unfortunately for AJ, Dean was wearing a loose-fitting band tee and gym shorts.

"So, what do I get for winning the race?" AJ asked with a cheesy grin.

Dean stroked his chin like he was deep in thought. "Hmmm, I don't know. What do you think you get?"

AJ sat back and stuck her feet in Dean's lap. "A foot rub." She giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes and dramatically lifted AJ's foot into his hands. He dragged his fingertips across the soles of her feet, making AJ sit up and start laughing uncontrollably.

"NO TICKLING!" AJ cackled.

Dean relented but kept massaging AJ's foot. AJ settled back and checked her social media. Last night's RAW was still being talked about. AJ hadn't done a lot during the show, but her brief backstage promo with the Bella's was getting her a lot of love from the adoring fans. AJ started liking a few tweets and blocking a few weird accounts trying to ask her to marry them or asking for feet picks. She hadn't noticed Dean had stopped rubbing her feet until his hand slipped inside the leg hole of her shorts and started inching its way towards her center.

"Fuuuuuuck," AJ suddenly gasped. "What the fuck are you doing, Ambrose?"

"You won the race," Dean said with a wink. "Loser is a bitch. The winner gets head, right?"

AJ raised her brow. "R-really? Wh-what?"

Dean placed a firm, yet gentle, kiss to AJ's lips. AJ laid back, allowing Dean to lean over her, but he sat back on his end of the sofa, bringing AJ's shorts with him.

"You ok with this?" Dean asked for clarification.

AJ swallowed hard and nodded her head. "I expected candles and champagne, but I guess this is fine too."

Dean snickered as he leaned in for another kiss. AJ felt her boyfriend's chapped hands slide down her thighs, catching the fabric of her underwear and moving that off her person as well.

"I-I'm a virgin," AJ stuttered.

Dean chuckled. "No, you're not."

AJ nodded. "Ok, I'm not, but... go slow, ok?"

Dean smiled, probably the most genuine smile AJ had ever seen from him. "I will, babe. If you want me to stop, just say so."

AJ watched with anticipation as Dean repositioned himself and laid her legs on either shoulder. Just as Dean started to lower his head, the doorbell rang.

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" AJ exclaimed, making the dogs jump.

Dean cackled. "Cockblocked by the sushi guy? That's a first for me."

"He-he can wait," AJ said, hoping greatly that it didn't come off as begging, though it most certainly was.

"It's one-oh-two outside," Dean said, getting to his feet. "I'll be right back."

With her aching libido now starting to boil over, AJ redressed the lower half of her body. She wanted Dean to continue where he left off as soon as he returned, but AJ also wanted a few spicy crab rolls before that.


	20. Chapter 19

Tonight was the go-home show for Royal Rumble. AJ's part in the show was about the same as it had been since her return. News broke about Dean's possible departure from WWE a few weeks prior. Though AJ wasn't directly linked to Ambrose, aside from a few rumors, she still received questions and theories from WWE fans and fellow Superstars.

Paige was one of the people constantly on AJ's case about what Dean was up to. AJ refused to let the pasty-skinned burden bother her too much and gave her the generic excuse she told everyone else: "I don't know. It's none of my business."

Truth was, AJ hadn't spent a lot of time with Dean since her visit to his Las Vegas home. Even if she wanted to know the whole story, her crusade to wrestle full time again brought her further and further from her love interest. Dean didn't come into work as often as he used to. But AJ knew that was because upper management was furious with him for refusing to re-sign with them. AJ didn't blame Dean for wanting out and trying his hand at other promotions. She genuinely encouraged him over the phone several times since she witnessed the argument between him and Triple H.

As far as AJ knew, her relationship with Dean put her job in zero jeopardies. Stephanie and Hunter were thrilled with the positive reception she was still getting from the audience each and every week. In the weeks leading up to her big return at the Royal Rumble, AJ made several appearances at live events and house shows. AJ's new re-found fame brought more attention from mainstream media. Which meant more interviews and media days. Which in turn meant less time for sleep, relaxation, and time with Dean.

Despite the stress, AJ was never happier to have everything she had in 2014 back in her pocket.

Currently, AJ stood in front of Triple H's desk. The COO had called her in to show her the new t-shirt designs they had made up and planned to sell during Royal Rumble to bring in some extra revenue and hype for her part in the match.

AJ was a little more than terrified to see what godawful ideas the creative team had for her. The quality of creativity had drastically decreased in recent years. AJ heard murmurs about a shirt design for her, which prompted her to try and pitch her own ideas, but creative brushed her off with the insurance that they had everything under control. All that anticipation led to the mini anxiety attack AJ was about to fall into while she stared wide-eyed at the cardboard box resting on her boss' desk.

"Ready?" Triple H asked with a grin.

AJ hadn't uttered a peep before Hunter popped open the box and revealed a black tee. AJ braced herself for the clipart nonsense she'd be forced to promote, but the shirt actually seemed pretty good. The black tee had her heart spider on the front with the words "Crazy is Back" written in a wild font over the chest. Triple H let AJ study the image for a moment, then turned it around to show the back simply read "AJ Lee" on the upper part of the shoulders.

"What do you think?" Triple H asked.

"That actually doesn't suck," AJ stated matter of fact. "It's... freaking awesome."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoy it," Hunter tossed AJ one of the shirts. "I want you to wear one during your promo tonight. Cut the sleeves off or have the girls fashion it however you want. I expect to sell out of these at the show on Sunday."

"Wow," AJ said with a grin. "This feels like getting my shirt all over again. It's so great, Hunter. Really."

"Good. Then we'll go ahead with it." Triple H took a seat, prompting AJ to do the same. "As for tonight, all you have to do is confront Nikki in the ring. Cut a promo, but I don't want any physical altercation with you two until this Sunday. I want to really build-up to the eventual blowoff."

"Will it lead to anything?" AJ asked. Having a feud in WWE was great, but there was really no point if it just kept going on and on and had no climatic ending.

"That's what else I needed to discuss with you," Triple H explained. "Elimination Chamber is the event after Royal Rumble. Roman is defending the Universal Championship in one of the chamber matches, while Charlotte is defending the SmackDown Women's title for the women's chamber. AJ Styles has a one-on-one match with Luke Harper. The plan, if things play out right, is for Nikki to defend against you since she's going to cost you the Royal Rumble."

Even though AJ was sitting still in her chair, she felt she had just skyrocketed through the roof. Finally, fucking finally, she was getting that big return match she'd been dreaming about since her return. It was a shame it had to be against Nikki, which meant she was somehow going to retain against Bayley, Sasha, and Ronda this Sunday. Nevertheless, with a proud smile on her face despite wanting to throw the desk out the window from sheer joy alone, AJ couldn't believe she was back at this point in her career. And so soon, to add to the elation.

"That's freaking awesome," AJ said as calmly as she could. "I'm guessing Nikki will retain by Twin Magic or something like that? Have that big match against Io at Mania?"

Triple H raised his hand. "Don't move so fast. We actually haven't worked out every last piece for the match. Nikki had been politicking like hell to get you pulled from the Rumble. You don't even want to know about the earful I got when I told her about the Elimination Chamber match."

"Well, she's a stupid bitch," AJ thought to herself with a professional smile.

Triple H continued. "But what I say evidently is more final than what she does. The fans are clamoring at the idea of you in a regular match again. So, after the Rumble, we will start having you wrestle a few live event tag matches with Sasha just to get a feel for it again."

"Holy fuck," AJ meant to muse but accidentally blurted out loud. "Oh, uh, I mean, sorry..."

"No, it's great to see you excited for this," Hunter assured. "It shows that this won't be a waste of time. This is all still speculation for now. We will have our final decision on Sunday. But, the way things are now, you'll get the title match and a few live events before then."

AJ shook hands with her boss. "Thank you so much, sir. I won't make you regret giving me another chance."

Feeling the excitement starting to boil over, AJ hurried from the office to search for a more secluded spot of the arena. Quickly pulling out her phone, AJ dialed the first person she absolutely had to tell about the news.

"Lil' Tracy's Crematorium and DJ Service, this is 8-Ball," Dean answered, obviously knowing AJ was trying to get a hold of him.

AJ screamed an excited outburst into the phone. Dean cursed out loud into his end.

"What's up, babe?" Dean asked, sounding a little bit annoyed by AJ's yell.

"I have a fuckload of good news to tell you, Dean!" AJ exclaimed with the biggest smile she could produce.

AJ went into a ten-minute long ramble about her meeting with Hunter. She expressed her joy with her placement in the title scene, but her mild disgust about having to be in the ring with Nikki to build to that point. The imbalance of chemicals in her brain refused to let the cloud hang over her for very long. AJ chirped for a few more minutes about her excitement, but then ended her rant with an excited laugh.

"Holy shit, babe, that's amazing," Dean praised. "I told you your hard work would pay off. You're going to be on top of the freaking world again before you know it."

"I fucking hope so," AJ sighed happily. "I love you so much, Dean. I really wish you were here to see it."

"I'm watching RAW, don't worry," Dean promised. "And I love you too. The dogs are all over me tonight. Something tells me they miss you."

AJ declared her love for Ambrose once more and ended the call. The miniature brunette's mania fueled skip brought her to the makeup and costume area. AJ handed off her new shirt to Mikaze, the costume designer, and requested a few "adjustments" to the top. AJ continued down the corridor until she reached the women's locker room.

AJ pushed the door partially open.

"...AJ Lee tonight..."

AJ let the door close almost all the way. Someone on the inside was talking about her. Normally she'd barge in and start throwing hands, but AJ's gut told her to hang tight and listen to whoever was speaking.

"That bitch thinks she's hot shit just walking back into the WWE and sucking cock to get her way." That voice. The overexaggerated pronunciation of every goddamn word was a dead give away as to who was on the inside of the locker room.

"Right? Like the way she says you do business," said that shrill voice's twin sister.

AJ's eyes locked on a steel folding chair leaning against a crate within arms reach. She could simply show the twins how to properly execute an unprotected chair shot to the face. But that was assault outside of a WWE ring and would lead to both her arrest and termination from WWE.

"You know what? Fuck what Hunter said," the bustier twin spat venomously. "When AJ's running her mouth out there, I'm giving her a hard lesson not to cross me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm slapping the taste out of her mouth. You read the script. She's going to question my abilities as champion or some lame crap. Then I'm going to smack her in the mouth. She won't see it coming, which will make it all the better."

AJ gently let the door close with the sounds of obnoxious cackling fading from earshot. Her eyes blurry and fists clenched at her side, AJ stormed away from the locker room to hopefully let this rage simmer before facing the twins later on in the ring.

* * *

 _Monday Night RAW January 21, 2019_

Nikki and Brie Bella, the older of the two with her red and white women's title, made their entrance amidst a mixed reception from the live audience. Brie fetched her sister a microphone while Nikki posed in the ring.

"Some of you agree with me when I say that my title match this Sunday is complete bull," Nikki said into the mic. "I should not have to defend my title AGAIN in a multi-woman match. I already beat these three women in the past. The fact that AJ Lee is making me do it again shows just how terrible she is at her job. Which brings me to my point for being out here. I strongly believe my sister Brie will be a fantastic manager for this brand. Therefore, I feel AJ should step aside for a little while and let Brie run things for a little while."

 _"Let's light it up!"_

"Ask and you shall receive," Corey said on commentary. "Nikki wants to speak to the commissioner, well, it looks like AJ wants to talk to her too."

"AJ Lee making her way down to the ring," Cole narrated as the shot showed AJ's heated march to the ring. "Is it possible to think that she is going to accept Nikki's recommendation and appoint Brie to the general manager role?"

AJ, clad in a cut-up, sleeveless version of her brand new tee, had not at all calmed down since overhearing Nikki and Brie in the locker room. In fact, AJ's animalistic instinct begged her to jump Nikki and bash her head in with a microphone. But AJ was in full control of her body and decided to spare Nikki for the moment.

"Nikki, Brie," AJ said after the cheers died down. "I am... THRILLED you keep texting and tweeting at me to let Brie run things while I take a break. Really, it's so nice you keep me up with your stupid crap," the sarcasm was heavy in AJ's voice. The way she spoke brought a few small cheers all around her.

"I strongly insist you take my recommendation seriously," Nikki stepped forward in AJ's face and held up her title belt. "I am the RAW Women's Champion and what I have to say goes a long, long way around here."

"Not anymore it doesn't," AJ shot back. "It may have worked in the past, but it won't with me anymore. I fired Corbin so I could oversee this brand on my own and do with it as I see fit. That includes doing everything I can to make sure you aren't champion anymore. Because let's face it, Ellsworth would make a better champion than you any day."

The quick jab popped the crowd. Nikki's right hand twitched. AJ anticipated the unscripted slap and caught Nikki's hand mid-swing. The shocked look of pure fear on the champ's face brought a smile to AJ's face.

"Don't mess with AJ Lee," AJ warned, throwing Nikki's hand away. "I'll see you Sunday... bitch."

With the crowd and her music playing her off, AJ marched proudly up the ramp with a smirk spreading across her lips.


	21. Chapter 20

The atmosphere surrounding the second biggest pay-per-view in WWE's calendar year was as it always had been for every WWE Superstar since 1988: a "big fight" feel that could easily match the night of WrestleMania.

As fans clamored in the halls of Chase Field, humming within their separate groups about their favorites to win, the men and women that made up WWE's massive roster prepared for the event in their own ways.

AJ Lee sat atop a production crate, her back straight with her head of midnight hair resting against the wall behind her. Tonight was her official in-ring re-debut and nothing could possibly make it any less nerve-racking than it already was. Returning to be the new commissioner of Monday Night RAW wasn't a big deal because AJ had been in that role before and absolutely hated every single solitary second of it. However, this would be the evening in which she did the thing she swore God created her to do: wrestle in a WWE ring.

AJ's dark eyes remained concealed by her mocha-colored eyelids. Her black headphones sat snuggly around her head and played some of her favorite rock singles of the last thirty years. Music always helped balance the unpredictable nature her brain often resorted to in anxiety spiking situations. She was entering number four in the Women's Royal Rumble and going a very long way into the match; It had been finalized with Triple H just a few short moments prior.

AJ's part in the show was to make it into the final four and really get the fans behind her. Then, in an act that would surely get the champion nuclear levels of heat, Nikki Bella was to rush the ring and throw AJ out. The fans would rage, AJ would be the hero the city needed, and everyone would love the title match now set in stone for Elimination Chamber.

But thinking about the brunette with the twin sister and twin pairs of fake breasts made AJ seeth, even with her favorite songs trying to keep her level headed. Nikki tried to shoot on AJ once just a few days ago. Luckily AJ overheard her plan and was able to put a stop to it or she would've been embarrassed in front of the entire wrestling world. Though she thwarted Nikki's previous attempt at cheap humiliation, that didn't mean the nasty plastic didn't have a possible "plan B" up her sleeve. What would happen if Nikki tried to hurt AJ in the ring tonight? Could AJ fight back without getting in trouble with the suits? Would Triple H stick to his word and scrap Nikki for acting unprofessionally? AJ couldn't be sure until things played out, but the thought of Nikki trying to act like a dumb bitch stuck in the back of AJ's mind.

The worried frown glued to AJ's face melted away into a goofy grin when her music of choice was replaced by Buck Cherry's "Crazy Bitch:" her chosen ringtone for Dean.

"Hey, dude," AJ spoke into her phone's speaker; the audio from Dean's end played in her headphones while she talked to him.

"You excited?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty fuckin' nervous," AJ admitted with a sigh. "They didn't have this shit the last time I was here. Where are you anyway? You're in the Rumble."

"That's for me and for you to never find out," Dean teased. As he said that, AJ caught him peaking around the corner leading to catering. Dean pretended AJ hadn't seen him. "Um, that's not me. That's my evil twin!"

AJ rolled her eyes over Dean's childish nonsense. The petite woman hopped from her perch and skipped to her boyfriend, who was no longer hiding but instead leaning against the cement wall. AJ copied his stance with a smirk and a look of admiration overtaking her dark brown eyes.

"You look great, babe," Dean told the smaller woman; AJ was, for the first time in forever, wearing her ring gear that consisted of jean shorts, a cutoff t-shirt and of course her lucky Chucks. Dean flashed a small smile. The kind of smile that didn't say "I want to jump your bones" but more so said "I love you so much it hurts" without actually saying anything.

AJ traced her finger up the length of Dean's arm to his shoulder. She matched his smile with her own, only instead of an alluring gaze she booped his nose and giggled at his shocked reaction.

"You're just the cutest little thing waiting to get her butt kicked," Dean joked.

AJ shrugged. "It's kinda my thing. What do they have you doing tonight?"

Dean chuckled dryly. "Number twelve. Get beaten up a little. Throw out a nobody then get kicked in the head by Aleister Black."

"That doesn't seem so bad," AJ figured with a single shoulder shrug. "What about tomorrow for RAW."

Dean shook his head. "Sittin' me out 'til my contract is up. They're going to say Aleister's kick killed me or some shit and I won't have to come in anymore."

AJ tilted her head to the side. "So I'm all alone after tonight?" She said it as a playful joke originally, but as the words rolled off her tongue AJ felt a little uneasy. Sure she was traveling without Dean now. But with her almost returning to a full schedule, and Dean going to a new company, would there really be time for the two of them?

"I'll still call you," Dean assured, picking up on AJ's switch in attitude towards the situation. "I'll text you shitty pickup lines," that made AJ chuckle and roll her eyes. Dean went on. "I'll tell you goodnight each night. I'll only whack off to your Insta posts," AJ's sassy expression morphed to faux annoyance and she gestures with her hand who she thought "number one" was in her book. Dean grinned. "Text you stupid 'I love you' texts in the middle of the day. Skype you from home. Cuddle with the dogs twice as much for both of us."

AJ managed a small smile in spite of her bitter attitude. "Thank you. Phil would just bail out or tell me to fuck off if something like this was going on. I really should've married you and not that pencil dick geek."

Dean leaned in for a quick kiss to AJ's lips. It fully conveyed the amount of admiration the man had for his tiny lover, but he knew he needed to keep it appropriate in the work area.

"You should probably head over to Gorilla for your big hoorah," AJ told her boyfriend.

Dean shrugged. "I suppose I should. I'll see you after, darlin'."

With one more quick kiss to the lips, Dean parted ways with AJ. AJ, having completely forgotten about her concerns when it came to Nikki Bella, shook her head as Dean ventured further away down the hall.

* * *

Number one: Lacey Evans.

Number two: Natalya.

In less than two minutes, AJ was going to run out into the arena, fall flat on her face, ugly cry, then sprint back to Las Vegas to snuggle with her puppies... ok, hopefully, THAT didn't happen.

AJ took deep breaths. The crowd started chanting for her the second Mike Rome announced the beginning of the Royal Rumble. The fans knew she'd be here. There was no doubt AJ was going to show up. It was just a matter of when and how.

"Dude, don't trip out there," Dean said literally as the ten-second countdown started.

AJ threw a half-serious dirty look over her shoulder. "Fuck... you..."

It all came down to this. A handful of seconds between destiny and being the bad bitch she was from the moment she was conceived.

"Good luck, babe," Dean told AJ as the timer hit three seconds. "You got this..."

2...

1...

AJ stepped through the curtain.

* * *

 _Royal Rumble January 27, 2019_

 _Let's light it up!_

The crowd lost its goddamn mind. They didn't yell this hard when Braun won the Men's Royal Rumble. They weren't this loud when NXT Superstars showed up in the Men's Rumble. AJ freaking Lee made the roof blow up and all she did up to this point was skip onto the stage and smirk at the crowd.

Of course, on the inside AJ was ugly crying and making a scene. But true to her unbreakable professional nature, she kept a cool exterior and made her way to the ring.

AJ slid under the bottom rope and stood toe-to-toe with Nattie. That was the blonde's idea. In pre-match planning, Natalya hoped the crowd would be locked in a chant duel over their favorite. AJ figured it wouldn't work like Natalya wanted, which was furthermore proven by the ear-splitting noise in the arena yelling the unmistakeable name "AJ! AJ! AJ! AJ!"

AJ shot Nattie a glance from the corner of her eye and surprised her with a forearm to the chin. Nattie went down and AJ went after Lacey in the corner. Number four, right behind AJ, was Lana. Lana charged for AJ, but AJ pulled the top rope down and eliminated The Ravishing Russian in record time.

"So far, so good," AJ thought to herself with a grin as the crowd roared all the more in her favor.

Time passed a lot faster than AJ thought possible. This match was going to be close to an hour and a half long and they were now down to the final four. AJ sat in a corner turnbuckle selling a Superkick from Carmella. Becky Lynch and Charlotte shoved each other around to try and make the match down to just three.

Over on commentary was Paige, Cole, Beth Phoenix, and Nikki Bella after Alicia Fox arrived at number twelve. Nikki's crowd igniting spot was coming up soon and AJ was fine it was happening, though part of her wondered what would happen if she tried to "shoot" win this thing.

"AJ Lee putting on a great comeback performance," Cole pointed out as the camera panned over to AJ.

Nikki stood up from her seat. "Not anymore!"

AJ saw Nikki take off her headset. "Great," she thought, rolling her eyes to herself. "The fun is over."

AJ stood up like she was going to re-join the brawl. But, making the crowd cry in shock and anger, Nikki struck AJ from behind with her RAW Women's Title. AJ held her head and rolled around a little to really sell the shot.

Nikki grabbed AJ by the hair. "You think you're better than me?! You think you can just walk in here?!"

AJ glared at the taller woman. Nikki suddenly put AJ in a hammerlock. AJ's face bore confusion, then a shriek of pain escaped her lips and she fell to the mat clutching at her hand. Nikki threw her hands up and back away from the prone woman screaming at the top of her lungs.

AJ held her hand with the non-injured one. AJ's index finger was pointing the wrong way. Nikki not only had the balls to put her in an impromptu hammerlock but the conniving little bitch had actually broken one of AJ's fingers.

AJ showed it to the ringside official, who flinched in horror and threw up the "X" sign with his arms. AJ tried to see if she could snap it back into place, but her finger felt it had burst into flames the minute she tried to move it in any fashion.

"Stay gone next time," AJ heard Nikki bark.

Something in AJ's gut snapped. Years and years of putting up with Nikki's crap had finally built up past the point of no return. Instead of staying down and waiting for help, AJ jumped to her feet and threw her foot up. Nikki turned around at the worst possible time and took the toe of AJ's shoe under the chin. Nikki crumpled to the mat, out like a light even though her eyes were wide open.

Thinking quickly, Charlotte carefully guided AJ up and over the top rope while making it look like a normal surprise elimination. AJ sold the shock for a second, then hurried towards the back to get her finger looked at.

Just before AJ turned the corner to leave ringside, she looked back at the ring. Nikki was sitting up on the apron but it was very clear she had absolutely no idea where she was or what was going on.

"Serves you right, bitch," AJ muttered to herself with a smirk and descended the stairs into Gorilla.


	22. Chapter 21

Aside from her shithead ex-husband, AJ really, REALLY fucking hated hospitals. The white walls, the shitty pop music in the waiting room, the nonchalant attitude the ER nurse gave AJ when she showed off her busted finger really made AJ want to rage. But because she had too much pain from her shattered bone, AJ decided to let the woman off with a dirty death glare.

The second worst part of the night came when the doctor, a rather handsome man that bore an odd resemblance to EC3, numbed her injured appendage and forced the finger back into place. AJ looked away and nearly broke a few of Dean's fingers squeezing them with her good hand, but the sound her bones made being forced back into place made her skin crawl and nearly caused her dinner to make a surprise second appearance.

"Ok, this should heal nicely," the doctor told AJ, showing her the x-ray of her finger. "The bone luckily snapped clean in half. Keep the cast on for three to four weeks and then come in for a second check-up. Nothing to worry about."

AJ looked in disgust at the cast she was forced to wear. Why did it half to cover her entire hand but only the one broken finger? It just seemed totally unnecessary and just another way to bleed money from her.

AJ had suffered far worse, yet this made her the most scared. Not because she was worried about the bone breaking again, but the backlash she was going to get from backstage. Triple H told her to go to the hospital, but he seemed a little more than upset when he said that. Maybe he was pissed at Nikki and inadvertently let some of the frustration transfer to AJ. Or maybe he was furious with AJ and wanted her gone as soon as possible. Just thinking about it with a busted finger made AJ's brain hurt.

"It actually looks a little badass," Dean gently held AJ's injured right hand and inspected her brace. "Get you some flame decal stickers. Maybe sign it."

"It's not that kind of cast, dude," AJ unstrapped the velcro on the canvas cast and made it a little snugger. "I can take this off if I want. I just... don't."

Dean smirked. "I saw the receipt you gave Nikki. Hitting her back was just too boring? You had to punt her head into the third row?"

AJ shook her head. "That bitch has worse coming. She's lucky I didn't beat her to death with Michael Cole."

"She is," Dean agreed. He stood for a second to give AJ a kiss on the cheek. "You're a bad bitch, babe. I'm proud of you for being so tough."

"Don't be such a girl," AJ chastised with a half-serious frown. Macho Dean Ambrose being a sweetheart to and strictly only to AJ was still such a weird thing to see.

AJ gazed at her injured body part some more. She figured Nikki broke it to send a message about her distaste for the whole storyline going forward. That being said, AJ wondered why Nikki had to go and do something like this instead of doing herself and everyone else a favor by retiring from the WWE and never coming back. AJ wondered if this would've happened if she herself never returned to WWE. No, AJ quickly concluded, things would've been far worse for her had she stayed in Chicago. She'd still be with Phil, she never would've gotten together with Dean, and she never would have wrestled again. Call her crazy, but maybe a broken finger wasn't as bad as it seemed compared to how it could be right now.

"Think Hunter is gonna be pissed?" AJ asked Dean, looking at him for an answer.

"About the kick? Fuck no. Nikki acting like a cunt and breaking your finger? He fuckin' better be," Dean hissed bitterly, shaking his head slowly. "I'm tellin' you, man. Drop out and come with me to Jacksonville. They have no women's division right now. You could be the top for YEARS."

AJ shook her head. "I'm fine with WWE, babe. They help feed my comic book obsession and keep me close to my wife-for-life. Plus, I can afford to fly to Vegas every week under WWE payroll."

Dean snickered. "That's true. I'll keep the puppies warm until their mama comes back."

AJ leaned towards Dean to give him a quick smooch, but a sharp knock at the door stopped AJ and made her turn away.

A business suit-wearing Triple H stood in the doorway. "Don't mean to interrupt. Just wanted to check in on AJ."

AJ waved with her casted hand. "Present! My hand fucking hurts but the doctor promised me a pretty cool prescription for pain killers."

Triple H closed the door and took a seat across from AJ. "Listen-"

"Please don't fire me," AJ blurted out. "I didn't mean to hurt Nikki. I acted on first instinct and that told me to kick her in the face. But she broke my finger and I didn't know how to fully handle that."

Triple H held a hand up and shook his head. "I'm not firing you. I'm actually not punishing you in any way. What Nikki did was beyond unacceptable. Going out of your way to intentionally hurt a fellow Superstar is not going to fly these days. Nikki is being fined and she will be suspended after she drops the title."

"Is she going to drop it tomorrow on RAW or something?" AJ asked, her attention being taken fully by the breaking news. Her joy was begging her to throw a party and run through the halls screaming at the top of her lungs, but she remained at attention and didn't succumb to her desire.

Triple H shook his head a little. "She can't. Because your kick concussed her and she cannot perform until she passes a concussion test. Which will take about a month? Which is how long you will be out. Luckily, we can still build to your match with backstage promos and things like that."

"I'm still having the match?" AJ asked.

Triple H nodded. "Yes. Elimination Chamber will still be Nikki Bella vs AJ Lee for the RAW Women's Championship. We haven't decided what will happen, but she will drop the title either that night or the night after."

AJ's insides caught fire. Triple H, smirking because he knew what just happened to AJ's brain, basically just heavily hinted at AJ possibly winning the title again.

"I'll leave you to it," Triple H said, standing up. "You can't compete injured, so we'll have to scrap the house show matches. But you can take the night off tomorrow. Vince has plans with Corbin that make me... I'll just get angry if I talk about it. Stay safe, AJ. Dean."

AJ's head snapped to look at her boyfriend. Dean was staring at the floor like he didn't just hear what AJ did, but his efforts to hide a smile basically said he heard Triple H loud and clear also.

"Babe... call me crazy. And I'll let you do it this time," AJ began. "But did our boss just kinda sorta hint at me being champion at Elimination Chamber?"

Dean shrugged. "Uh... it definitely did not NOT sound like that."

AJ screamed, then quickly quieted her voice. "Dean! Holy fucking penguin shit! There's a chance I might be the champion again! If Dr Sexy hadn't given me a few happy pills I'd be doing laps around the hospital right now."

"Dr what now?" Dean asked with a smirk.

AJ threw her arms around Dean and finally gave him a big kiss to the lips. "Jesus fuck! AND I get to spend the week with you. I have a feeling shit's about to go downhill fast. Maybe the Bellas shoot down our plane tonight and I just die a happy woman tonight."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing," Dean said, pecking AJ again. "I'd die a happy man if my plane got shot down with the next RAW Women's Champion sitting next to me."

AJ blushed with a smile. "That is the nicest, weirdest thing someone has ever said to me. How about we check out of this bitch, get me some mind-numbing drugs, and go home? Home-home. Where our hairy babies are waiting."

"I like the sound of that, darlin'," Dean agreed, kissing AJ one more time and helping her off the observation table.

* * *

Dean and AJ caught a late flight to Las Vegas. Dean could've driven the four-hour trip but he struggled to keep himself awake just driving to the airport. AJ got a few confused looks from passersby when she traveled through the airport on account of still wearing her ring gear since she never got a chance to change before going to the hospital.

AJ and Dean flagged down an Uber driver after their flight. The young man had to wake them up after arriving at Dean's house. Dean carried his and AJ's bags into the home and dragged them up to bed. AJ had to decide between taking a shower or going straight to bed.

"AJ, I love you and I want you to bankrupt me with a divorce one day," Dean said, yawning loudly. "But you need a shower. Carlos is freaking out, man."

AJ chuckled. "You really know how to sweet talk a woman."

Dean grinned. "It's why I'm divorced, baby doll."

AJ suddenly got an idea. "Fine. If that's how it's gonna be," she stood up with a smile and her back turned to Ambrose. "I'll be in the bathroom."

In one movement, AJ removed her top and bra and dropped it on the floor behind her. The bra strap caught on her nose and made AJ panic for a second but it came loose before she either threw a fit or made herself look like a total idiot.

"Can you turn around quick?" Dean asked.

AJ, without responding, shut the door and locked it behind her. AJ burst into a fit of giggles when Dean yelled out in frustration and fell on the bed.

Starting the shower, AJ took a peek at herself in the mirror. She flexed her arms, then traced her fingertips over her toned midsection.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Ambrose!" AJ yelled back with a giggle. "I'm sexy as fuck!" AJ winked at her reflection. "You kick ass, girl."

* * *

The following morning, AJ woke up in puppy heaven. Being mindful of her injury, AJ took time to pet, scratch, and hug each puppy. It wasn't until Salt and Pepper hopped off the bed did AJ realize Dean wasn't snoring right next to her. He didn't have to be on the road and neither did she, so it was a little peculiar as to why he wasn't still asleep.

AJ put on her glasses as she ventured downstairs, still in her pajamas. Sitting at the dining room table in his own pj's was Dean. Dean looked up from behind a glass of orange juice and smiled.

"Hey, there you are," Dean greeted the girl venturing slowly into the room. "Good thing you got up. I made you breakfast but I was worried it would get cold before you got up. Made you scrambled eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns.

AJ took a seat. A red heart made with some kind of condiment covered her hashbrowns. AJ laughed. "Is this ketchup?"

"Tobassco," Dean clarified. "Gives the potatoes a little kick."

AJ nodded approvingly and mixed the hot sauce with the hashbrowns. "Ok. What's with breakfast? Are you hoping I finally put out?"

Dean shook his head. "No. I just thought I'd be nice and make you some food. Plus you know I'm totally cool with waiting that shit out. Don't need to rush into everything we do."

AJ nodded, appreciating Dean's thoughtfulness. "It's great, babe. Thank you so much."

"And it's a little cheat meal in celebration," Dean added. "There's a chance that you might be champion again. It's a thing to celebrate. You kept busting your ass even though they said it was never going to happen. Now look where it got you."

AJ covered her face with both hands, fighting back the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Dude, I'm five seconds away from kicking you in the vagina."

Dean smirked. "I'm just sayin', darlin'. Anyway, what did you have planned for today? We can do whatever you want."

AJ shrugged. "Probably write for a bit. Try to get a workout in even though my stupid finger is broken. Then maybe just sit and watch a movie or something. I'm still super tired from last night."

Dean switched chairs and sat right next to AJ. He carefully loosened her cast and took it off. Her finger wasn't swollen anymore and looked about as good as it really could at this time.

"Does it hurt?" Dean asked, safely securing AJ's cast again.

AJ shook her head. "Just a pain in the ass. My foot hurts like a mother fucker though."

Dean expressed confusion for a moment, then laughed heartily. "You are wild, babe. I still can't believe you got away with that. What do the fans think?"

"The usual Bella Army bullshit," AJ rolled her eyes. "I had it coming. I had no right to kick Nikki. I should douse myself in gas and strike a match. Nothing new."

Dean scoffed. "At least you have the suits on your side. I'd hate to see what's going on with Nikki and Brie."

"Don't know, care less," AJ said with a shrug, deciding to get into her food before it got cold.

Dean let AJ take a bite of food, then he turned her head towards him and kissed her. "You taste like hot sauce and badassery."

AJ chuckled. "Yeah, well, that's what I'm made of. Hot sauce, badassery, social anxiety, and bad ideas that'll get us both killed."

"How about we head into town later?" Dean asked. "Find something to do. I'm sure there's gotta be a thing you wanna do in Vegas."

AJ thought for a second, enjoying her food, then nodded. "I wanna try a casino. I've never been to one."

"Wanna try your luck? Alright, we can do that after our workout," Dean stood and kissed AJ on the top of her head. "But I'm not letting you spend more than a hundred bucks. That shit can bankrupt someone in an hour."

"Thanks for the heads up, babe," AJ said with a laugh before digging into her breakfast.


	23. Chapter 22

AJ's less strenuous workout with her injured appendage was a thankful break from her brutal exercising schedule, but she still got her blood pumping enough to feel good and burn off her breakfast. Dean helped guide her through the toned-down routine. AJ insisted several times she could go normal speed, then asked to slow down to help her finger.

After a refreshing shower back at Dean's, AJ changed into an attire she felt was appropriate to wear to the casino Dean was bringing her to. Clad in a black tee and blue jeans (and of course her lucky Chucks), AJ lifted herself into Dean's black pickup. The boy of her desires was dressed unusual semi-formal in a dark blue polo shirt and black jeans.

"Did someone die?" AJ asked with a giggle.

Dean shrugged. "I felt like dressing up for once. I don't always dress like a bum, baby."

AJ blushed and nodded her head. She picked the radio station and linked her fingers through Dean's while he backed out of the driveway and headed for town.

* * *

AJ's first impression of Sin City several years ago was spellbinding and mesmerizing. Five years later, nothing had changed. The neon lights and flashy images still caught her attention like a child roaming the isles of a candy store. Dean didn't mention which casino he was planning on taking them, but AJ wasn't going to pry too much. This was the first time the man in her life was taking her somewhere nicer than a McDonald's in years.

Dean pulled up to a casino/hotel called "High Slots Hotel and Casino." AJ smiled with a light blush over her cheeks when Dean hurried to her side of the truck and helped her down. Dean handed off the keys to a valet and placed his hand on the small of AJ's back to guide her into the hotel.

Inside the grand building, to the left was reception but to the right was a giant room full of slot machines, poker tables, and blackjack tables. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The floor bore a carpet with a pattern that AJ thought looked like the one from The Shining. AJ's hand grazed the stack of twenties tuck inside her pocket. Dean mentioned keeping the limit to under $100, but AJ also felt like having fun today.

AJ hurried up to the counter to collect her chips. She handed over $100 in twenties. She received a small tray of casino chips.

"What game do you wanna play?" Dean asked.

AJ wasn't a regular gambler. She played poker before, but that was at friend's houses for no real money. Paige took her to play slots once, but that was in Orlando at some weird bar. This was Vegas. As in, the "lose your child's college fund in poker" capital of the world.

"Blackjack," AJ said, though it sounded like she was asking a question.

Dean nodded. "Ok, sure. You can go ahead. I'll be right behind you if you need help."

AJ sat on a stool near one of the blackjack tables. The dealer flashed her a phony smile and dealt out the cards after she laid down a bet. AJ figured $25 was a simple enough start.

AJ's first card was a six; her next was a king.

"Sixteen," AJ thought. The limit was twenty-one. She had to get as close as possible without going over. Sixteen was already a high number, but the dealer may have a bigger hand; the dealer's face-up card was a king.

"I'll stand," AJ said with a shrug. It was a risky move, but she didn't wager that much anyway.

The dealer flipped over his second card; a four. The dealer drew another card; A ten.

"Oh, shit!" AJ exclaimed, collecting her winnings.

"Nice job, babe," Dean said over AJ's shoulder. "You got this."

AJ played a few more hands. She won some money but then lost some too. AJ bet a high $300 dollars and managed to pull off a Blackjack straight out of the gate; that was an automatic win.

With $350 in her pile, Dean was trying to get her to pull out and call it a day. But AJ wanted one more go.

AJ pushed all her chips in. The dealer dealt her two queens.

"Oh, boy," AJ thought, tapping the table to signal she was going to stand with her cards.

The dealer had a ten. If he got a queen, king, or ten, he would tie with AJ and she would get her money back. But if he drew an ace, AJ would lose everything.

The dealer flipped his card to reveal a nine. He dealt again, showing that he busted with a ten: 29.

"Yes!" AJ exclaimed, stacking her chips back into the little carrier. "Thank you so much, sir. But I gotta go spend this on stupid shit."

The dealer shook his head with a smile and bid them farewell. AJ cashed out her chips and took the cash with a broad smile.

"Seven-hundred bucks," Dean said with a laugh. "How the hell did you even pull that off?"

"I have no idea," AJ looked to her boyfriend. "Lunch? My treat."

Dean nodded. "Sure, babe. Let's get out of here."

* * *

After a lunch that followed their diet plan, Dean and AJ made it back home ready for a nap. Dean unbuttoned his shirt and kicked off his shoes. AJ collapsed onto the bed and insisted Dean had to take her shoes off because she herself was too tired. Dean obliged and crawled into bed afterward.

"Thanks for taking me, babe," AJ said with a tired smile. "Nobody has taken me out for a fun time like that in forever."

"Glad you loved it, baby doll," Dean kissed AJ on the cheek.

AJ sat up partially, a red shade taking over her cheeks. "Uh... today was super awesome. Super... awesome... you're the coolest guy ever, Dean."

Dean smirked. "Thanks, babe. Lunch was great too."

AJ nodded. "Yeah... yeah, totally. I..."

"What's up, AJ?" Dean asked.

AJ felt like winning a cool handful of cash wasn't enough to thank Dean for being such a great guy. He dressed up for her, took her out, and didn't hit on her a single time. AJ wasn't sure why, but she wanted to make him feel good for being so cool.

"Um..." AJ didn't know how to put it into words. Instead, she clumsily fumbled with Dean's belt.

"Oh," Dean expressed with a chuckle. "Whatcha doing, AJ?"

"Don't psych me out of this!" AJ exclaimed.

"You don't have to do anything, AJ," Dean assured.

"Shhh! You're freaking me out!" AJ hushed. "I wanna do it!"

Dean got more comfortable on the bed. AJ unzipped his pants and pulled them down. The only thing keeping AJ from seeing Dean's fun stuff was his baggy blue boxer-briefs. AJ gripped the waistband of those and pulled them down to Dean's ankles.

"Ohhhhh mygod," AJ accidentally muttered out loud.

Dean smirked. "You don't need to flatter me, babe."

AJ stared at Dean's prized organ. She pictured what she had intended to do to him in her head over and over again. It seemed simpler in her mind than it did when she tried to execute her plan. The fact that Dean kept himself tidied up did encourage AJ more, but she still had no idea what to do.

AJ gulped. "Ok," she thought to herself. "It's just oral sex. Like regular shit, but... why the fuck do women put THAT into their mouths? Fuck... why is it so big?"

Dean inhaled sharply as AJ found the courage to try. "Jesus, baby."

"Ok, I'm still alive," AJ thought to herself, keeping an even pace as she bobbed her head. "He's obviously enjoying it. I mean, I'm AJ fucking Lee. Is it weird that it tastes like chicken? I mean... fuck, I don't know. Does he want me to look at him?" AJ stared into Dean's eyes; Dean chuckled and dropped his head back. "Ok, all I did was look at him. And he's... actually, this isn't bad..."

Dean's phone started to ring. "I'll let it go," he told AJ, letting her continue. The phone eventually stopped, but then started up again right away. "Fucking bullshit!"

AJ sat back on her feet. "Well, it wasn't you that made him angry," AJ thought to herself, wiping drool off her chin with the heel of her hand. "That wasn't bad. Not my favorite thing in the world, but not the worst."

"Fuck, yeah, ok," Dean got out of bed and pulled his pants up.

"Dude!" AJ exclaimed.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Dean said over his shoulder, stepping out of the room.

AJ looked at her puppies as they ventured back into the room. "Men, am I right? You suck their cock for ten seconds and they have better shit to do! Typical, Carlos! Typical!"

AJ shook her head and laid her head down, wanting to relax until Dean returned. But as soon as AJ's head touched the pillow, she was out cold. Dean returned a few minutes later to find her asleep. Chuckling to himself, Dean got into bed with his tiny girlfriend and snuggled her until he fell asleep too.


	24. Chapter 23

_Monday Night RAW February 4, 2019_

The latest edition of Monday Night RAW began with a limousine pulling into the parking garage. After a moment, the driver opens the back door. Commissioner AJ Lee steps out in an all-black business suit, sporting a cast from the night before. The crowd, in response to AJ's arrival, cheered loudly and chanted for the woman.

After the video recap, the intro to RAW, and the opening pyro, AJ's music began playing and the fan-favorite skipped out onto the stage.

"Welcome everybody to Monday Night RAW!" Cole called over on commentary. "Twenty-four hours removed from the Royal Rumble, we start the night out with our commissioner, AJ Lee."

"AJ sporting the cast on her hand after a pretty gnarly attack from Nikki Bella," Corey Graves pointed out as AJ made her way to the ring. "Nikki Bella herself, of course, suffering from a concussion after last night's event."

AJ retrieved a microphone from the timekeeper and stood in the center of the ring. AJ attempted to say something, but the crowd roared louder in support of her.

"Thanks, guys," AJ said with a proud smirk, finally getting the anxious crowd to quiet down. "Last night, at the Royal Rumble, I made my in-ring return. I entered at number three and made it all the way to the final four."

A "you still got it" chant broke out. AJ smiled and nodded her agreement with the audience.

"I do. I really do," AJ lifted her casted hand. "Unfortunately, due to circumstances I cannot discuss if I want to keep my job here, I broke my index finger. Which means I will be out of action for four weeks."

The crowd booed heavily. AJ nodded with a sour expression, but her frown quickly lifted and she grinned from ear to ear.

"I may have lost the Royal Rumble last night," AJ continued. "And I may be out because of injury. But I'll be healed up just in time for the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. And since Nikki Bella doesn't have a challenger before WrestleMania..."

The crowd started chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"And since I want a chance to knock fifty shades of [CENSORED] out of Nikki Bella," AJ paused and grinned at the pop the curse word gained. "I'm challenging Nikki Bella for the RAW Women's Championship at Elimination Chamber. Which means Shane's women get the Chamber match. But my men will compete for the Universal Title. But that's all business. Nikki Bella versus myself is far from business. I will face that fake bimbo, slap the botox off her face, and once again claim my spot at the top of the women's division. Because it's the WOMEN'S division now. There's no room for wannabe Divas like her and Botch Mode anymore..." AJ looked directly into the camera. "And Nikki, sweetie, running to John and sucking... UP won't help you this time."

AJ dropped the mic and left the ring as the crowd erupted in support. AJ, smiling on the inside, managed to keep her "game face" on as she ventured back to Gorilla.

* * *

After the only appearance she was making on the show was done and over with, AJ made her way back to catering to get caught up on Paige's gossip. AJ didn't particularly like talking shit about everyone, but Paige knew a lot about everyone and liked talking; AJ just sat and listened because there was pizza and brownies available for everyone.

"How do you plan on burning off all those calories in the morning?" Paige asked, pointing her finger at the mountain of chocolatey and cheesy goodness.

AJ shrugged. "A fuck load of cardio with Dean probably."

Paige cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you two finally doing the dirty?"

AJ cringed. "Ew. No. I meant ACTUAL cardio. Like, cross-fit and shit like that."

"So you and Ambrose haven't knocked boots yet?" Paige asked.

"Why do you have to know that part of my life?" AJ asked, trying not to get annoyed at the brazen nature of her friend that she really should've been used to by now.

Paige shrugged. "I'm just making sure my bestie is healthy. Eating vegetables and taking dick is good for you."

"Stop, for the love of God," AJ pleaded.

Paige shrugged again and turned her attention to her phone. In AJ's hand, she was scrolling through her Twitter feed and liking any polite comments coming her way from her fans. She was quick to block anyone who tried to claim Nikki Bella was her superior or continuously tried to find out if she was single and "ready to mingle."

"A lot of people are talking about your Rumble appearance last week," Paige mentioned, her eyes still stuck on her phone.

"I can see that," AJ commented. "Miss one week because of my finger and everyone loses their shit."

Paige chuckled lightly and nodded. AJ sighed and set her phone down.

"I'm just glad the twin bitches aren't here this week," AJ said, resting her chin in both hands. "My finger is sore and I don't need them breathing down my neck and waiting for me to fuck up so they can run to Hunter and get the title match scraped."

Paige shook her head. "No. That wouldn't happen. Everyone is beyond thrilled to see you back. They won't take away the title match and risk the fans going fucking berserk. Good thing you don't have a sex tape somewhere out there."

AJ chuckled. "Unlike some of us, right?"

Paige grinned. "We all do stupid shit when we're eighteen. I was just into weirder stuff than other people."

AJ's phone lit up with a text from Dean. He congratulated his girlfriend on her segment and told her he loved her. AJ blushed at the show of affection and sent a message back, saying how much she missed him and she'd be back in Vegas as soon as possible.

Paige snickered. "Looks like some poor brat's iCloud got hacked. Some loser is tweeting this video..." The grinning Brit suddenly trailed off and her smile dropped from her face.

"What's the video?" AJ asked, finding Paige's sudden lack of communication odd.

Paige's eyes widened. "Oh... you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"What is it?" AJ asked again.

Paige set her phone down. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Paige..." AJ growled in a low tone.

"Don't check Twitter, ok?" Paige asked, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

AJ quickly picked her phone back up against the pleas of Paige. She immediately opened Twitter.

The first tweet on her feed when she refreshed was from Nikki Bella quoting a video.

"But I'm the SUCK up..." Nikki's tweet said.

AJ furrowed her brow and tapped on the video. The caption simply read, "this can't be real..."

AJ's eyes shot open when she recognized her own face staring up at her boyfriend while her head bobbed in his lap.

"What in the fuck?" AJ half exclaimed, half cried. She pushed herself out of her chair and stormed away from the table, ignoring Paige's calls to come back.

* * *

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULDN'T I KILL YOU?!" AJ screamed into her phone from inside her rental. Tears streamed down her cheeks and stained her suit. She kept sniffing her nose and trying to keep her makeup from smearing, but it was practically no use.

"Baby, I swear to God I didn't do it on purpose," Dean said into his end of the call. AJ called him seconds after fleeing from Paige. "AJ, listen to me. I'm so sorry this is happening."

"Dean... I'm going to fucking stab you in the asshole!" AJ cried. "It's all over fucking Twitter! Why would you even record me doing that?"

"Because it was the first time you did it and you looked so sexy, I just... I fucked up, ok? I thought I deleted it from the Cloud but apparently I didn't," Dean sighed and swore under his breath. "AJ, I'm so sorry."

"There's a seven-second clip of me BLOWING you on social media!" AJ yelled.

"And now everyone thinks I cum early," Dean stated.

AJ burst into a fit of giggled despite her tears. Dean's own laughter came in through gently from the other end of the call.

"How can you be so calm about this?" AJ asked, wiping more tears away.

"It's just my dick, babe," Dean stated nonchalantly. "And part of my chin. You can't even tell it's us anyway."

AJ tutted her tongue. "Babe, it doesn't take a genius to tell it's me and you. It hardly lasted seven seconds anyway because stupid Cody was calling you. Everyone's going to think I'm a ho-bag. Especially Nikki and Brie."

"You honestly think they don't suck cock too?" Dean asked sarcastically.

AJ chuckled. "She broke my title record. Of course she does."

"Exactly," Dean sighed. "I love you, darlin'. I don't know what else to say besides I'm sorry and all you have to do is wait until it blows over. I'd go straight to Hunter and talk things out with him before he finds out by himself."

AJ dreaded to think she had to go to her boss to talk about a dirty video of her circulating the internet. Someone hacking into Dean's iCloud was the least of her worries at this point. She remembered all of the horrible things people said to Paige when all her private photos and videos were released. Not to mention Kaitlyn, and Toni, and Charlotte, and a few others as well. She was just a girl being a girlfriend doing a sexual act with her boyfriend in the privacy of their shared home. It was not illegal to do what AJ was doing. Leaking the video to the world was the wrongful act.

AJ sighed. "Yeah. I'll go tell him right now. I'm crying my eyes out in my fucking rental right now. Maybe he'll go easy on me."

"He will, babe. I promise. Otherwise, Brandie is really pushing me to try and talk you into coming with me," Dean stated with a chuckle.

AJ giggled. "Maybe. I still have a few years in my contract. But we'll for sure see. I love you so much, babe."

AJ and Dean said their goodbyes. AJ wiped away her tears and ruined mascara, then slid out of her car and headed back into the arena.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

That was the first thing Stephanie McMahon said to AJ when she entered Triple H's office. They'd already heard the news by the time AJ waded through the sea of hushed whispers and wandering glances on her way to meet with them.

"I'm so fucking sorry," AJ said, her tears threatening to make an encore performance. "You just gave me the biggest match of my life and I fucked it all the way because Ambrose was a nice guy one day..."

"AJ, we aren't going to punish you over this," Triple H assured, setting a gentle hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "You were in the privacy of your own home. Will it give us some bad publicity? Maybe, but we've fought worse."

"The important thing is you don't let this get to your head," Stephanie told AJ, taking a seat beside her. "Don't let it affect your job performance or your goals in getting back to the ring. It's a minor hiccup that will be forgotten about in a week. You know how internet trends are."

"The people will be focused on something dumb the president does in a few days," Triple H figured. "Just let it go and everything will be fine."

AJ chuckled. "I can't believe this actually happened. And I can't believe I don't even feel that bad. Just embarrassed my hair was a little messy."

Triple H chuckled. "That's the spirit. Take a moment to get yourself calmed down and you can go home for the night. Promise not to bring your phone into the bedroom next time."

AJ snickered and shook her head but knew what her boss was saying was in good spirits.

* * *

Later in the night, AJ and Paige lounged in their shared hotel room. AJ was dressed down into pajamas, fresh out of the shower, with her glasses resting on her nose. Paige sat in her sperate bed, but both girls were surfing social media.

"'Eh, I've seen better?'" AJ read from her phone a tweet from Paige. It was a subtle hint to both her own leaked videos and photos as well as AJ's very recent invasion of privacy.

Paige smirked. "Figured I'd poke a little fun. You should say something too. Don't be like Charlotte and demand the video be taken down. That makes it sound like you're letting it get to you."

"These stupid marks on Twitter are getting to me," AJ hissed, blocking at least the 200th person that night.

"Don't let them," Paige insisted. "Idiots will talk. Bad bitches take it on the chin and keep walking."

"You took it mostly on the face, Paige," AJ snickered when Paige threw her a half-serious dirty look. "You know I love you."

AJ stared at her phone. She tapped the "new tweet" button and let her fingers dance around the keyboard and hit "post" before she had any chance to stop herself.

Paige snickered. "Love it. That's perfect."

AJ considered deleting her most recent tweet, but the sudden rush of support for her helped make her decide against it.

 _"Damn. I have great form."_

AJ closed Twitter and sent her lover a goodnight text. Dean sent one back and declared his undying love for her. AJ, though she hated being sappy and in-love, wrote something similar back and plugged her phone in for the night.

Even though the recent events still made her nervous and dreaded to think what some people were doing and what freaks were probably doing with her video in their possession, AJ managed to roll to her side and get some sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

The sheer pressure going into tonight was enough to make AJ metaphorically, and maybe literally, burst into flames. Elimination Chamber snuck up on her like a panther in the Amazon and pounced whether she was ready or not.

AJ winced a little when the trainer took the velcro cast off her hand. She moved her finger around and, for the first time in a month, it didn't hurt like hell when she flexed it.

"How does it feel?" The trainer asked.

AJ sighed. "A million times better. It actually feels great."

"Good, that means I can clear you for tonight," the trainer made a note on a clipboard. "I'm sure you're very excited about your match?"

"More than you can understand," AJ chuckled nervously. "Could you put some wrap on it just in case? I don't want to take any chances."

"Of course, that shouldn't be a problem," the trainer collected the needed supplies and set about helping AJ's recently healed appendage.

AJ took a deep breath. Tonight was finally the night. She was going to fight for the RAW Women's Title against her biggest on-screen and off-screen rival. Nikki hadn't said a word to or about AJ since the video of her leaked. AJ didn't particularly care that Nikki was probably talking shit to anyone that would listen. The idea of that AJ Lee wannabe possibly sabotaging the match for the sake of making AJ look like a fucking moron was what worried the returning fighter.

"All set." The trainer backed away and wished AJ luck.

AJ examined her hand. It wasn't the worst injury she ever had, her reconstructed back would tell that story any day. Her hand wasn't in pain or anything, but she wasn't about to take a chance and let it worsen or, god forbid, Nikki tries to pull any more shit when the match goes down. AJ wasn't even sure what the finish to the match was going to be. Given the recent controversy surrounding Dean's poor choice in recording videos, she was probably going to job to the stupid Rack Attack 2.0 and leave without the belt she never got to hold.

AJ hopped off the trainer's table and shuffled into the hall. Paige was waiting for her friend opposite the door. The pale Brit flashed AJ a smile and walked with her towards the women's locker room.

"What's the good word?" Paige asked, falling into stride with the smaller woman.

AJ shrugged. "My hand is fine. I'm cleared for tonight. The whole world knows I give head to my boyfriend. My fucking sister called me yesterday and spent half an hour laughing and yelling at me for it. It's whatever."

Paige snickered. "Well it's good you can still wrestle. Have you heard anything about the match?"

AJ shook her head. "Not since I was at RAW a few weeks ago. Triple H told me to stay home and relax while I was healing."

Paige nodded her head slowly. "So you have no idea about the things they changed around?"

AJ furrowed her brow and stopped walking just short of the locker room door. "What are you talking about?"

Paige shuffled into the women's locker room. AJ followed close behind her friend. Aside from the dirty looks and hurtful comments about AJ's supposed private time with Dean, the one thing she didn't need was a bone-crushing hug from Bayley. But, as much as she tried to avoid the gitty girl, the one with the sideways ponytail ran up to AJ and threw her arms around her shoulders and showered her with compliments.

"So what's the big news?" AJ asked after fighting free of Bayley's embrace.

Paige nodded at the tv on the wall. "Just watch."

Jonathon Coachman was in the middle of speaking. "And just announced for this evening: RAW Women's Champion Nikki Bella will be defending her title against AJ Lee, but with Brie Bella as the special guest referee. Nikki talked with the board this morning and managed to get the ruling in her favor on the grounds that AJ was abusing her power by putting herself in a title match while she is acting general manager."

AJ shrugged. "I mean, it makes sense, but THIS is how they're having her retain? Just a screwjob and the fans lose their minds?"

Paige shook her head. "How about you get ready and we go meet with D-Von to talk out the match?"

"Why are you being so weird right now?" AJ asked.

Paige chuckled. "You'll see, love."

AJ rolled her eyes but reluctantly started to change into her ring gear to see what all the fuss from Paige was about.

* * *

AJ, Nikki, Brie, and Paige sat at a back table in catering and talked over the match with D-Von. So far, it was a typical "biased referee screws over the fan-favorite to make sure the heel champion wins" kind of deal.

"Nikki goes over because Brie screws me?" AJ asked, losing faith in the match she wishes she could put on instead of having to lose to Nikki.

D-Von shook his head. "Actually, no. At some point, when the time comes, you're going to retaliate against Brie. Give her a good slap in the face, then hit the Shining Wizard on her before she can disqualify you."

"Then Nikki hits her finish and a replacement ref runs down?" AJ asked.

D-Von shook his head. "Just listen. Hunter really wants the crowd to rally behind you. How we do that is by Brie fast counting each of Nikki's roll-ups but you kick out just in time. Every time you try for the Black Widow, Brie is going to find a bogus reason to break it up. Then at some point, Nikki racks your eyes and Brie laughs in your face or taunts you or whatever."

"I like where this is going," Nikki not-so-humbly commented.

D-Von continued. "Shining Wizard to Brie. Nikki hits her Rack Attack and goes for the pin. No dice because Brie is still out. Nikki tries to wake her up, but can't so she signals to the back for a new ref."

"Can we get Charles Robinson to do it?" Nikki asked. "I like his style and he is the best at showcasing the winner."

"Actually, the replacement will be Paige," D-Von clarified.

"What?" The three out of the women exclaimed at the same time, in various tones. AJ in excitement but the Bellas in anger. Paige simply smirked and winked at AJ.

"Paige will come out in a referee shirt," D-Von stated. "Brie will roll out and meet her outside the ring. Paige will hit her with the Ram-Paige on the floor. AJ locks in the Black Widow. Paige comes in to call the submission."

AJ's stomach dropped. "I'm winning?"

Nikki jumped up from her chair. "She's going over? Are you fucking joking?!"

AJ faded into her own mind while D-Von and Nikki argued back and forth. She almost couldn't believe it was going down. AJ motherfucking Lee was going to be Women's Champion once again. And she was going to do it by toppling the biggest Diva of them all.

"And Triple H mentioned that if either of you tries to sabotage the match that they would be suspended immediately without pay," D-Von said, making Nikki groan in frustration and sit back down. "He wants this to be a showcase match and we can't do that if Nikki hurts AJ again or AJ retaliates and hurts Nikki."

"I'll be professional," AJ promised, earning a dirty look from both twins.

"Bullshit," Nikki barked, getting up from her seat and storming away with Brie on her heels.

D-Von sighed heavily and said goodbye to both Paige and AJ.

AJ narrowed her eyes at Paige. "Is this the big secret you couldn't tell me earlier?"

Paige chuckled devilishly. "You're not the only one that's been secretly training at the Performance Center."

"Are you gonna wrestle again?" AJ asked hopefully. The recently re-introduced Women's Tag Titles flashed into AJ's mind. The two women who helped elevate the Diva's division into a revolution being tag champions? AJ felt herself cover in goosebumps.

Paige shook her head. "Not quite. Just a few bumps. My back and neck are still far from ready for that."

AJ nodded. "Then I'll put on the match of a lifetime for both of us."

Paige smirked. "You better."

* * *

 _Elimination Chamber February 17, 2019_

AJ took a deep breath. They were recapping the Men's Elimination Chamber for the Universal Title. Finn Balor, Demon paint and all, took home the win after last eliminating former champion Roman Reigns. It was a near-perfect match that was going to be impossible to follow, but AJ was going to give it her best shot.

Just by the way the crowd blew up, AJ could tell they just flashed the graphic for her match coming up next. AJ took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Standing in Gorilla before each match never got easier. It was a little less nerve-wracking when Dean was there to comfort her before the Royal Rumble, but he stayed back at the hotel this time. Paige was talking things over one more time with Hunter and Vince. Everything was set for AJ's triumphant return to the top.

"Don't choke out there," Nikki hissed under her breath but loud enough for AJ to hear. "Like you choke on Ambrose's cock."

AJ chuckled under her breath. "I'm sorry? What was that, John Cena?"

Nikki scoffed and turned away to talk more shit with her twin. AJ rolled her eyes when Brie's stupid ear-splitting theme hit the building. To no real surprise at all, Brie's appearance was met with heavy boos.

AJ's heart skipped a beat when the very audible, very clear "AJ! AJ! AJ!" cheers started.

"You got this, baby girl," Paige told AJ in her ear. "AJ Lee is back, bitches."

AJ grinned from ear to ear as her music kicked in and the live audience exploded. "AJ Lee is back bitches."

* * *

Brie Bella tried another fast count as her twin sister attempted a roll-up on AJ Lee. AJ kicked out at two and a half, though it was barely a one-count.

"Are you stupid?!" AJ screamed in Brie's face.

"Hey, I'm the referee!" Brie screamed back. "You get out of my face or you're done!"

AJ swung her hand as hard as she could. Slaps were supposed to be rough anyway in this business. Brie stumbled back and nearly ate shit through the ropes. She tried staggering back to her feet but AJ was already bouncing off the ropes and driving her knee into Brie's head. Brie didn't pull back in time to protect herself and took AJ's knee pad straight in the mouth, but Brie knew it was coming so AJ couldn't possibly be blamed by Brie's lack of professionalism.

AJ hopped to her feet with the crowd fully behind her. Nikki lifted AJ on her shoulders and dropped her with the inverted TKO, aka The Rack Attack 2.0. Nikki went for the cover but Brie was selling the Shining Wizard on the outside of the ring. AJ rolled into the corner and further sold the neck breaker she'd just taken.

"Brie!" Nikki screamed at her sister. "Get off your ass! I have a title to retain!"

Brie started to get up but it wasn't fast enough for Nikki. The defending champion waved at the backstage area for a new official. A few moments of waiting and nothing happened. Then, making the crowd hit the ceiling in excitement, a familiar screech came through the speakers and a certain GM of SmackDown took to the stage with a referee shirt on.

"What?!" Nikki screamed, covering her head in disbelief.

Paige shuffled sideways down the ramp, taking in the loud ovation from the audience. Brie finally got to her feet and put herself between Paige and the ring. Paige rolled her eyes at Brie's attempt of controlling the situation. Paige drove the toe of her boot into Brie's stomach and lifted her for her signature cradle DDT. Brie's head bounced off the ramp, knocking her out cold, though of course not actually. Paige hurried to the ring right as AJ flipped around Nikki and locked in the Black Widow submission.

AJ felt Nikki slap the back of her leg, but everything blurred after that. AJ didn't realize she was crying until she was kneeling on the canvas with her head in her hands. Paige tapped AJ on the shoulder and offered her the red and white belt. AJ ripped it from Paige's hands and held it close to her chest.

"AND NEW WWE RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPION! AJ LEE!" Mike Rome proudly declared from the bell keeper's area.

AJ stood up, still ugly crying with the belt in her arms. Nikki helped her sister up to her feet and angrily walked back up the ramp but, to their credit, sold the match like it was a real fight.

"You fucking did it!" Paige told AJ in her ear to make sure she didn't get caught saying it on camera.

AJ, tears still pouring down her face, lifted the title in both arms and raised it high above her head. The audience ate it up and completely lost their minds. Paige took AJ's arm and raised it, officially declaring her the winner.

* * *

AJ's ugly crying hadn't stopped once she hit Gorilla again. Triple H greeted her and Paige with a hug. Several other male and female talent, that weren't critical of her and her recent exploit, offered their congratulations and hugs as well; Bayley obviously was the first one to offer a warm embrace.

"Fuck, I need a hot shower," AJ stated with a laugh. She unwound the tape from her recently injured hand and tossed the wrappings in the trash.

"You do need to freshen up if you're having celebratory sex with your boyfriend," Paige said with a smirk.

AJ rolled her eyes. "I do need to call him, but we aren't fucking. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

"Just a celebratory drink?" Paige asked.

AJ shrugged. "Probably. Then we'll more than likely fall asleep watching a movie."

"Ok," Paige said in a sing-songy voice.

AJ gave her friend the finger and ducked into the women's locker room. The first thing on her mind was a warm shower, then call Dean, then do whatever the night had in store for her.

* * *

Dean lifted AJ off her feet in an embrace so tight AJ was sure she was going to pop. No such luck as she was set on her feet and led into her hotel room by her adoring boyfriend. Dean had already ordered a late steak dinner for them as well as a bottle of celebratory champagne. AJ excitedly chatted about how much she loved being the champion again and all the support from the locker room she got afterward. Dean sat in silence and watched on with adoring attention and let his woman ramble on for as long as her heart desired.

"I seriously still can't believe this is real," AJ said for the hundredth time that night, cutting into the last pieces of her food. She gave the women's title, that she set on her pillow, an adoring look and shook her head slowly. "Who would've seen this coming? I left four years ago, just so sick and tired of all the politics and bullshit backstage. And now I'm back and women's champion again in, what, a few months?"

"It's fucking insane," Dean said with admiration in his voice. "I'm so excited to see what you get to do now. You're at the top now. I know Becky is SmackDown champion, but nobody really gives a shit about that show. You're the top of the main show. That's fucking incredible."

AJ sipped at her champagne. "Right? I... I don't know. I just can't get it out of my head how insane these last few months have been."

Soon, the two young adults finished their food and set their dishes in the hall for housecleaning to pick up. Dean turned on a movie for the two of them to watch while AJ settled into bed and snuggled up close to her lover.

AJ took to Twitter to check all the tweets of love and support from the fans. Many praised her long journey back to the WWE. A lot were critical, but AJ didn't really care about them at the moment. The RAW Women's Title was sitting beside her on the pillow, seemingly grinning at her with as much excitement as AJ had for the very near future as keeper of said belt.

"How's Jacksonville looking?" AJ asked out of habit, wanting to know how Dean's future was going to look.

"Great, actually," Dean replied. "They're doing a show in Vegas in May. They want me to rush the ring after the big main event. I'm hoping the crowd just loses its fucking mind."

AJ cocked an eyebrow. "Should I start calling you Jon then?"

Dean smirked. "You can call me whatever you want, baby doll. I'm just so, so happy I'm going to get the hell out of WWE."

AJ pecked Dean on the lips. "I'm happy you're happy. Maybe I'll tag along to Japan whenever you go and I have time."

The two lovers shared another smooch and turned their attention back to the movie.

The movie was quickly forgotten, however, when AJ leaned in for a kiss that turned heated fast. AJ's head was swimming with champagne and pride while her heart filled with desire and want for Dean.

Dean took control of the situation. AJ, with the fear of having to do this for the first time with a different guy again, just let Dean do his thing. His chapped hands gently felt every inch of AJ's body, sending chills all throughout her anatomy. AJ closed her eyes and sighed as Dean's lips shifted to her neck. Never in her life, probably ever, has she felt this much want from a man. The way Dean moved and moved her showed how gentle he was going to be but how badly he needed her.

AJ aided in the quick removal of her clothes. Her bare skin covered in goosebumps upon seeing how eager her boyfriend was. She smiled bashfully and let him continue kissing her body.

"Holy shit," AJ giggled under her breath, feeling how long it had been since she'd last been touched when Dean's fingers and tongue ventured below her waist.

Dean gave her a smirk and a kiss to the lips when he paused to cover himself with protection, then laid eye level with her.

AJ's body fell into rhythm with Dean's like they had done this a million times before. Dean stared into her eyes and offered small pecks to her lips as their hips moved in stereo and their breathing became heavier and labored.

AJ dug her fingernails into Dean's back. Dean grunted and tugged on AJ's bottom lips with his teeth. Finally, feeling herself unravel around him and he unleashing into her, AJ gasped his name and let him end the best night ever with the hands-down best experience she'd ever had in a bedroom.

Dean rolled to the side to catch his breath. AJ stared at the ceiling as a smile crept across her face.

"Fuck, dude," Dean grunted with a laugh.

AJ rolled her head to the side to look at Dean. "Hey, babe?"

Dean returned her look. "Yeah?"

AJ smirked. "Can you order ice cream sundaes?"

Dean started to chuckle, which made AJ laugh as well. "Sure, babe," the rugged man took a deep breath and gave his girlfriend a kiss to the lips. "I love you."

AJ lightly traced her fingertips down Dean's side, tickling him and making his body jolt. "I love you too, Dean. Extra whipped cream?"

Dean winked. "You got it, darlin'."

AJ covered her nude body with the comforter. She felt relieved that she and Dean finally reached the physical stage in their relationship. It had been building up for so long that she wasn't sure if it was going to be as good as she thought it could've been back when she originally met Ambrose. But it was, clearly, or she wouldn't feel as refreshed or relaxed as she does now.

Dean hung up the phone. "Be about twenty minutes," he rolled over to face AJ again. "You sound cute when you swear during that."

AJ slapped Dean on the chest with her hand. "Shut the fuck up. I'm not cute. I'm drop-dead sexy, but not cute."

"Damn straight, baby doll," Dean offered another kiss to AJ's lips, then got up to clean himself up.

AJ scooped up her title from the floor and held it close to her chest. She wanted to sleep, but the excitement for tomorrow and ice cream sundaes kept her awake for now.

 **The End**


End file.
